Change, Destruction and Rebirth
by Vampire's Phoenix
Summary: AU: My name is Samantha. My friends and I are torn from our home and thrust into the universe of Kingdom Hearts. Now we must discern the truths from the lies or risk losing everything.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing Kingdom Hearts, Shadow Hearts or anything from anything mentioned. The five OC's however, are mine. Mine I say!

Chapter One

It was just a normal boring day in my home. That's how it all started. There was no large flash of light like you see in movies; there was no epic battle; it was just a normal boring day. I was sitting at my computer, minding my own business, all prepped up to go out with a couple of my friends. I was wearing tight denim blue jeans, black biker boots, a white T-shirt and my dark brown hair was pulled back into a French braid. I never put on make-up, I hate hiding my eyes. They are a perfect shade of brown: not too light or dark.

Of course I was also wearing a special bracelet I received from my late father. It is a white gold band with thin grooves filled with emerald and sapphire colors intertwining throughout the band. It is a very precious item to me. It never left my wrist.

So there I was waiting for my friends to come over when my mother popped her head in. "Samantha, get down here! There is someone here for you!" I remember I could barely contain my laughter as I took notice of the flour that was covering her from head to toe. God, that woman cannot cook!

Where are my manners? My name is Samantha. I am 5'9", am 16 years old, slender body, and I absolutely love video games and vampires. I live with my mom in a nice apartment in Ohio, USA. It isn't really that bad. We actually got a good deal on a nice building. Today I was supposed to meet four friends of mine. They were coming to pick me up so we could see this new vampire movie. All five of us are vampire fanatics and huge video game fanatics.

'Finally!' I thought, thinking that she was speaking about the guys. 'I'd thought they would never be here.' I grabbed my favorite black leather jacket and ran down the hall only to find that the person waiting for me was not any one of my friends. I stood in the doorway, staring wide-eyed at the stranger sitting on the couch in the living room. I'll never forget what he looked like, as at that moment my life went straight to hell. Waist long silver hair, slightly tanned skin, a long black and gray trench coat over a white toga-like shirt that exposed his chest, which was covered by a strange, but familiar looking heart symbol, black pants and knee high polished black boots. His orange eyes hypnotized me. I couldn't stop staring at them. It scared the hell out of me

"Honey, it's about time. You spend way too much time on that old computer of yours." My mother had just walked in from the kitchen; her pink apron covered in even more flour than before. The hilarity of the sight broke the trance the man's eyes had on me and I chuckled, despite her glare. "This gentleman was asking for you. Do you know him? He said his name was, what was it? Ah yes, Ansem."

Upon hearing that name I screamed out in shock "WHAT THE HELL!!!!!" Shocking and confusing both my mother and the strange guest. Blushing from embarrassment, I quickly muttered an apology and rushed back to my room, slammed and locked the door.

I was hyperventilating at that time. Now I knew where I had seen that symbol. 'Ansem, it can't be, no way, this can't be real!' I ran over to my playstation 2. Like I said before, I am a huge video game fanatic. My favorites are mainly Final Fantasy but one I've recently beaten was an awesome game called Kingdom Hearts. I mainly like the battle system, though I think the story line kind of sucks. I won't go into the details about it, I am very bad at explaining things like that, but the bad guy in the game was a man called Ansem.

I picked up my manual of Kingdom Hearts and flipped through it. 'Oh my god.' There he was, the exact same look, the exact same name. If I was correct then the man in my living room was either some wannabe video game freak or I had a very big problem on my hands I dropped my book as my hands were shaking too badly to hold it.

'Oh my god, he's here! How can this be? There is no way-wait a minute, what if he brought heartless here!' All the logic in my mind had completely shut off. I was frantic. I picked up the book and stuffed it in my jacket. Rushing to my window, I climbed down the fire escape.

'If this is the same guy,' I thought 'then I have to warn my friends and stop him somehow.' Logic had taken a vacation. I just hoped at the time that they would believe me. Rushing down the street, I almost ran right into the four friends I promised to meet.

All four are guys, my closest pals. The tallest is Dwayne at 6'2". My age; muscular; long dark brown hair; dark brown eyes; and very handsome. He's part Mexican and part Sioux. He's a bit of a loner by nature and doesn't speak much but he's a real softie. Like me he enjoys Final Fantasy games and other RPG. Around his neck was a golden locket that contained a picture of his mother. He never removed it. We all have our own little keepsake. He was wearing his black jacket, no shirt, blue jeans and his old tennis shoes.

The oldest was Nicholas at 19. He's 5'10"; short dark hair; blue eyes; rock star looks; kind of thin. An idiot and almost never serious, almost everything has some sort of sex appeal. He likes playing skateboarding video games like Tony Hawk and that junk. He was wearing really tight white jeans, a tight muscle shirt, tuxedo jacket with coattails, tennis shoes and his special ruby ring from his father. A silver band with the ruby imbedded in it like one of those class rings.

The third was John. Short, curly blonde hair; brown eyes; boyish good looks; slender, like me; my age and height and a sweetheart. He's shy pretty much all of the time but he can be quite ferocious when threatened. He prefers military games. His special keepsake is a diamond earring he wears in his left ear. He was wearing jeans, boots, a gray Metallica shirt and a brown leather jacket.

The fourth is David. 5'9"; muscular; 17; spiky white blonde hair; light blue eyes and he has pretty boy looks. He's somewhat cocky but an alright guy. He sees himself as a leader. He likes military games and blowing things up. He was wearing a black leather trench coat, boots, tight jeans and a black t-shirt. His keepsake is a silver medallion. It's some sort of old currency he got from his grandfather.

Barely avoiding a collision with John I collapsed to the ground on my knees, panting. Can you blame me? I was practically running for my life. Nick chuckles at me and gives me one of his idiotic grins. Normally I would hit him for that but I was so relieved that I didn't care.

"Hey girly! What's the rush? I thought we were coming to pick you up, not the other way around. Guess ya couldn't resist me huh?" He made a stupid pose and Dwayne slapped him upside his head. I didn't answer, I was too out of breath. Frantically I tried to talk but I couldn't form a coherent sentence. David's eyes widened at my distress and he kneeled down beside me.

"Sam! What's wrong? Breathe girl!" His words alerted the others who soon mirrored David's expression. I took a few deep breaths and quickly stood, nearly knocking David to the ground. I grabbed the nearest guy, who happed to be Nick, and pulled him along as I started to run again. Nick pulled away, confused but I still ran.

"Come on! We need to go to Nick's place!" This confused the guys. "Why?" Dwayne asked. "Because it's closer!" And I took off. Out of the corner of my eye I saw them shrug at one another and follow me.

Moments later we piled into Nick's small, messy room. Nick and John plopped down on Nick's unmade bed; Dwayne leaned on the opposite wall next to David. Nick lives with his drunken mother in a small apartment about a block away from mine. His father divorced his mother but was killed by a gang shooting before he was able to take custody of Nick. Once we were all in I closed the door and covered the windows. Then I started to pace around, a nervous wreck. I could tell I was really starting to worry the guys. I was muttering to myself and my eyes were wide and frightened. I probably looked like a scared deer.

Finally David walked over and put his hands on my shoulders. "Sami, what's worrying you so badly?" John nodded in agreement. "Yeah, whatever it is, we can help you. Talk to us sis." I nodded and pushed David gently off me and stood in the center of the room. John calling me sis helped to calm me somewhat. I loved that nickname.

"Okay. Listen to me. You guys are going to find this hard to believe but it is the truth. We are all in huge danger." Nick stood suddenly, interrupting me. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it!"

I growled and pushed him back down. "Not from you moron. It's a much bigger problem than whatever you did." For the next five minutes or something like that I explained about what had gone on in my home and who the man in my living room was. I tried to get them to understand that we were all in some serious trouble and we needed to stop the destruction of our home. How I did it all in one breath I will never know.

When I finished I glanced at each of the guys for their reaction. It was not what I hoped, but also definitely not what I had expected. I could tell they didn't believe me but the way they looked at me was worse. It was pity. 'Oh god. They cannot think…' David confirmed my suspicions by wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Sam, we are your friends. You can count on us to be there for you. You don't need to make up stories. We know your dad died not too long ago but-" I slapped him arm away violently and he went silent, looking at me shocked. The other's expressions went from pity to fear. I don't blame them, I was angry as hell and I know I was showing it. I should have known this would have come up but I was too mad. David had no right to bring that up.

You see, a month ago my father, whom I was very close to, was killed in a car accident. Some drunk 15 year old decided to take a joy ride and he hit my father. Both were killed on impact. I was miserable, hell I'm still miserable but my friends have been a great support for me. It's why we are so close, we support each other. The keepsakes we have are from family members we've lost. Dwayne's locket is from his mother who died when he was seven. His dad ever since has beaten him until he was arrested a short time ago. Nick's ring was from his father. John's earring was from his baby sister Sara.

John's earring is very special. His parents were drug addicts. They would threaten their children into not ratting them out. They were especially hard on poor Sara. Combine daily beatings with doses of drugs, they eventually killed her. She gave her brother the earring the day before she died. "To remember her by." She said. They both knew she was going to die. John and Sara are (were in Sara's case) psychic. They have visions of the future. They really do. They are cryptic though and kind of confusing. John even predicted my father would die.

But right then I was as mad as hell. David had no right talking to me like that! Our world was in danger and they were all acting like asses!

"I can't believe you! How dare you! How dare you think that I'd do something like that! You assholes!" They look on in shock but I continue on my tirade. "Fine then! At least I'll have the satisfaction of knowing that I did something to try and help while you dumb-asses just sat around and let the world end!"

With that I wrenched open the door and was about to storm out when Dwayne reached over and grabbed my arm. I was so shocked by the gentleness that I didn't push him away. I wouldn't have done it anyway. Dwayne's always been my favorite out of the guys. We're the smarter part of the team.

"Wait. Sam, I'm sorry about what David said, well, what we all said. David just spoke our thoughts. Please, don't storm out on us. But you have to admit, your story is a little out there."

I nodded. I wanted them to believe me but I had a problem. How was I going to prove all I said to them? I sighed and crossed my arms. Then an idea hit me: the manual! I quickly reached into my jacket. I would show them a picture of Ansem and bring them over to my house. Then they would see. But when I pulled it from my jacket my triumphant smile turned into a jaw dropped in shock. All I could do was stare unbelievingly at the game manual in my hands. I don't know how it happened. The cover, which used to have a lovely picture of several of the game characters, was now completely blank.

Will update ASAP. Bye! Please review be it good or bad. I accept all! But if it is bad, please give commets on how I can improve, please and thank you. Sorry about taking so long. Damn school!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing Kingdom Hearts, Shadow Hearts or anything from anything mentioned. The five OC's however, are mine. Mine I say!

Chapter 2

I couldn't believe it. 'This is impossible!' I thought as I flipped through the book, finding only blank pages. There was nothing, zip, nada, no picture of Ansem or anything. It confirmed my beliefs: Ansem was here and possibly going to destroy the world. For the second time today the book slipped from my hands. However Dwayne caught it before it reached the floor. He flipped through it, confused.

"Sam," he said, not taking his eyes off of the book. "What it this? A journal?"

I shook my head No. My voice didn't seem to work at the moment. Nick, David and John looked over Dwayne's shoulder to look at what he had. The all had the same question. After a while I was able to speak, my voice was shaky and nervous. "That's my strategy manual for Kingdom Hearts."

Dwayne looked up at me, obvious disbelief. "No way. I have the manual and this is just a blank book."

"Yeah, well this is proof of what I've been saying. This WAS my manual, only after Ansem showed up it became blank. It's obvious proof that what I've been saying is true and you guys know it."

John broke away and began to mutter to himself. He seemed to be pondering on something. My eyes narrowed. He normally only got like this when he was studying for a test or trying to decipher one of his visions. Since it was summer vacation I assumed it was the latter. "John," I said quietly "is there something you know about this?"

John turned toward us and gulped. We were all looking at him expectantly. He always got nervous when this happened. "Okay, last night I had this really weird vision just before I went to bed. It was confusing, so I didn't mention it.

"First I saw a figure. I couldn't see his face. He was surrounded by all of these swirling, dark shadows that seemed to be crawling from an endless dark abyss that was all around us. Then I heard him laugh. It shook my bones and I swear my blood turned to ice right then.

"Then there was this blinding light from behind me. There was someone else bathed in it. Like the shadow guy I couldn't see this one's face. The light seemed to repel the shadow figure. It screeched in pain and dissipated. Then there was blinding light everywhere.

"Then when it dimmed somewhat I found myself on a beach. A tropical one I think. I looked out into the ocean and saw a dark figure standing on the water. When he turned he vanished into thin air. I blinked and then all of a sudden bloody, deformed corpses surrounded me. The stench of blood and decayed flesh was making me feel ill. Then these shadow creatures rose from the dead bodies and the scene shifted again. I saw the shadow guy from the first part but different: his back was turned to me and I could see that he had silver hair. The creatures were gone but he was wearing all black anyway. Then he spoke; his voice was dark and creepy. He said-

"'Soon everything will be complete. Those fools, they're playing right into my hands. Once my soul is fully resurrected I shall rule this universe. Darkness will conquer all.' Then he laughed again. It seriously gave me the creeps. Then the vision ended."

We all stood in silence absorbing this new information. Dwayne's eyes widened in realization and he glanced at me and then at the book in his hands. I knew I could easily get him on my side, he's understood this kind of stuff better than the other guys. Then his eyes widened even further. Before I could ask him anything however David suddenly exploded.

"This is ridiculous! I'll admit John can have freaky dreams but this is just stupid! How do we know that's an actual premonition? Sam just probably bought a blank book and put John up to this!"

I felt my anger rise again and without thinking I slapped him across the face. "How dare you! I'd never make something like this up! Something is happening and I know that Ansem is the cause, video game character or not! He is real and so is the threat of our world being swallowed by darkness!"

We continue to argue, neither of us backing down. None of us noticed Dwayne trying to capture our attention. "Guys? Guys? GUYS!!" When he shouted we jumped, ceasing the argument. I turned away from David and took the book Dwayne held out to me, his eyes wide with shock. Looking down at the book I nearly dropped it in surprise at what I saw.

Will update ASAP. Bye! Please review be it good or bad. I accept all! But if it is bad, please give commets on how I can improve, please and thank you. Sorry about taking so long. Damn school!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing Kingdom Hearts, Shadow Hearts or anything from anything mentioned. The five OC's however, are mine. Mine I say!

Chapter 3

I felt like I couldn't breathe. This day was getting weirder and weirder! Upon the cover was the most beautiful stained glass picture I had ever seen. It covered the entire front of the book. But this is not what shocked me. What had shocked me were the five images on the cover. In five large stained glass pieces were images, exact duplicates of me and the guys!

The one similar to David had his back half-turned, looking over his shoulder with a brave, fearless and cold look. The image was wearing armor similar to Cecil's in Final Fantasy 4, minus the long hair. Silver in color and had a gorgeous white cape. In another was my look-alike image. Mine was in a lovely silk skirt that reached my ankles, black warrior boots, a silk turtleneck tank top that left my midriff exposed and there were also attached sleeves that started just below my shoulders and flared out to my wrists. All except the boots were a silver-blue color. The body was standing at an angle, with the head turned to the opposite side with a saddened expression.

Dwayne's image was wearing something from the Matrix: a tight black shirt, tight black pants with knee-high boots and a black trench coat. His body was also at an angle, arms crossed, body standing at an angle, staring with no emotion on his face. Nick's image was in gray baggy pants tucked into knee high dark gray/brown boots, his upper body was concealed in a dark gray robe with dark blue tribal symbols that clasped at the throat and was wearing matching gloves. His body was crouched, his head slightly bowed with a solemn expression. John's was just standing with his eyes closed, his face concentrated and serious. He was wearing a robe like Nick's image only it was a very dark blue and concealed almost his entire body, ending just enough to see the black boots.

My eyes were stuck like glue to the cover that was blank not too long ago. I turned toward David, shoving the book in his face. "You see this! Look at this and tell me that I'm making this shit up! If this isn't enough proof I don't know what is!" David was speechless at the sight of the cover as were Nick and John. Nick grabbed it from me and stared at his image. "Holy shit! I look awesome! And Dwayne man, the Matrix look is awesome on you dude!"

I snatch it back from him, annoyed. I turn to David, who looked apologetic.

"Um, yeah, okay, Sam, maybe you are telling the truth." He said. "I'll admit something really supernatural is going on, but I would like to see this Ansem in person." I breathed a sigh of relief; finally these boneheads were on my side. As for David, I'm just glad he was starting to accept this. Moron can really let his anger get away from him. Taking the book and stuffing it in my jacket I motioned for them to follow me from the apartment. We ran the whole way. I didn't want to waste one more minute. 'We might already be too late.' I thought.

We were about half way from my house when Nick let out a yell from behind us. We turned and saw the silver haired devil holding Nick by his hair. "Okay Sam, I believe you now!" David shouted as he lunged angrily at Ansem. Before he even touched him Ansem vanished, dropping Nick onto the pavement painfully. He reappeared behind David and picked him up roughly with a dark laugh and threw him several feet away.

"Stupid little boy."

I lunged at him, angry and full of rage. Though Ansem caught me in mid-lunge and held me by the throat. I struggled in his grasp, my face starting to turn purple with the lack of oxygen. I could hear him laughing darkly at my suffering. My vision darkened until I was dropped suddenly. I shook my head and I saw Dwayne on Ansem's back. Yelling he clawed at Dwayne and then blasted him away with his dark aura. He flew and landed right next to David.

I ran over to check on the two unconscious boys while John and Nick charge at Ansem. I barely managed to duck in time when he threw the two over my head. I turned around and immediately Ansem grabbed me by the front of my shirt. I fought and kicked at him but he merely laughed and brought me close to his face and I stared right into his fiery orange eyes.

"It was a very amusing game my dear." He said, using his free hand to stroke my cheek. His touch sent unwanted shivers through my body and my face grimaced with disgust. He laughed at my reaction. "Yes, very amusing. Well, I'm afraid I must put our game on hold for now." An evil grin graced his face and he stopped stroking my cheek and placed his hand on my forehead. I felt an intense pain the moment he did so. I scream for what seemed like an eternity before I passed out.

Will update ASAP. Bye! Please review be it good or bad. I accept all! But if it is bad, please give commets on how I can improve, please and thank you. Sorry about taking so long. Damn school!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing Kingdom Hearts. The five OC's however, are mine. Mine I say!

Chapter 4

And here I am. Sitting in an alleyway of Traverse Town (which by the way, is much more elaborate than it is in the game. The designers don't do the place any justice.) My head feels like it is being sawed in half, slowly, with a rusty saw. The neon lights around me are making things even worse. It sucks. My clothes are wrinkled where Ansem grabbed me and there is a bit of blood on my forehead, right where that evil son of a bitch put his hand.

I drag myself up. It is kind of difficult. My body feels like lead. I walk toward the street knocking down barrels and boxes and nearly falling several times. I manage to get to a street and am nearly blinded by even more neon lights. God, what is with this place? How do I know where I am? I saw a huge sign in the alleyway: TRAVERSE TOWN HOTEL. I look up at the ridiculously tall buildings and skyscrapers. Great. I didn't see any of the others or Ansem when I awoke. Of course since I am here I can assume my home is gone. I blink away the tears that attempt to fall. This is no time for crying. I need to find my friends. I know they made it. I know they did. Don't ask me how I know.

I take a deep breath and shake my head to clear it. I forget my fatigue and take off down the street, rain pouring down on me. I shouted as loud as I could, not caring who, or what heard me. I want to find my friends and I am ready to tear apart any obstacle with my bare hands with need be.

I don't run for very long. I collapse to the wet ground, my throat somewhat sore from the shouting. I'm so tired. But I'm also angry. I want to kill something. Or someone. And I had the perfect person in mind.

"Damn you! Damn you, you son of a bitch! Why the hell didn't you stay dead!" I drag myself to a kneeling position and beat the ground with my fists. I stop when I started to see blood on my knuckles. Then I jump to my feet when I hear that awful laugh again. I spin around and see him laughing at me. I want to lunge at him but my body is too weak.

"You bastard." I said. Hey, if I couldn't beat him, I'd do the next best thing and insult him instead. "Why didn't you stay dead?"

He smirks at me. "Because, my dear, I was never dead to begin with." My eyes narrow in anger. Not only is he a sadistic, evil bastard he's a liar too! "You lie." I say through clenched teeth. He can't fool me. I've played that game hundreds of times. Hell, I know the storyline backwards! "I know for a fact that you were destroyed by the last keyblade wielder Sora. So don't try to fool me. It won't work. Now, where are my friends you sadistic f$?"

He laughs and shakes his head, as if he was dealing with an ignorant child. Now I am steamed. I hate it when people refer to me as a child. "What the hell is so funny?" "You're supposed to be the smart one in the group, are you not?" That jerk! "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He waves his finger at me. "Uh, uh, uh. We can't reveal the plot so soon in our little game yet, can we? But I'll give you a hint. Your friend has the key to the knowledge you seek. Think about him. But now I must leave you my dear. I bid you farewell, until next we meet." Before I can make a move for him he vanishes through a dark portal. The instant he leaves a couple of Heartless pop up around me. Now I am screwed. I know I said I'd take down any obstacle with my bare hands, but I now I'm thinking clearly and I'm thinking that I am screwed.

They laugh shrilly, like mice filled with helium. It's annoying. One lunges at me and I scream. What else was I supposed to do? However I see a flash of metal and the creature disappears. I feel someone push me to the ground and slash at the Heartless. I cover my head with my arms and lay there next to whoever the hell was saving me.

The fighting stops and I feel a gloved hand pull me to my feet none too gently. I'm dragged up and forcibly turned toward my 'savior' and I feel the cold steel of a blade pressed against my neck. Gathering my wits I take a good look at the man in front of me. Ice blue eyes; long, spiky brown hair; white t-shirt; short sleeved black leather jacket; black leather pants; black boots; two crossed red belts; a cold, calculating look, unsure whether I am a victim or threat and a familiar scar across the bridge of his nose. Oh my god. I'm staring right at Squall Leonhart! My absolute favorite character from FF8! I'm so in awe I don't notice his question until his gunblade presses harder against my throat and I am jolted back to reality.

"I will only ask once more." He says in his cold, uncaring voice. It sounds heavenly compared to Ansem's dark evil voice and a very nice change. "Who are you girl?"

I open my mouth to speak but my voice is gone. His eyes narrow in anger. I shake slightly. I know how dangerous this guy can be when he was mad. But before he could do anything I heard another voice behind me, one that was peppy and a little hyper.

"Hey! Back off the poor girl!" I sigh in relief as Squall pulls the gunblade from my throat. He takes a few steps back and a young woman with short dark hair and ninja armor bounds up beside him. Yuffie Kisaragi, FF7.

"Hiya! I'm Yuffie! The greatest female ninja ever! And you are?" Her brown eyes stare at me in a very creepy way, wide with a lot of energy…or lots of caffeine. I'm not really sure which. "My name is Samantha." My voice is barely above a whisper. Just then I realize my teeth are chattering. This does not go unnoticed by the female ninja.

'Oh my gosh! You're soaked! And cold! Squall!" She turns and slaps him upside his head. He groans in annoyance and glares at her. "You idiot! How can you not see that she needs help! I bet you just lost your world huh? Oh sorry! I shouldn't ask that! Dumb Yuffie! Anyway, we have a small home near here that we can fix you up in! I'm sure Squall won't mind will you Squall? Nah, you won't. Now come on! Let's get out of the rain before more Heartless show up! Come on!" She grabs me by the arm and drags me through the street, a disgruntled Squall close behind. I don't fight her crushing grip. I'm too startled by the fact that she said all that in one breath, and very fast.

Man this place is huge! We encountered no Heartless but I nearly tripped a few times thanks to Yuffie practically dragging me through the city. Though apparently it amused Squall very much. We stop suddenly as we reach a smallish house. It looked kind of cozy. Squall walks in front of us and opened the door, Yuffie promptly dragging me through the doorway. There are three doors, one I assume leads to a bathroom and the other two bedrooms. In the main room is a table, a stove, cupboards and a couple chairs.

Inside are two other people. A male and female. The female is petite and skinny, with long, brown hair, a lovely pink dress and glowing emerald green eyes. Aerith Gainsborough, FF7. The male beside her is broad and muscular, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He's wearing a white shirt, jeans, leatherwork boots and goggles rest on top of his head. Cid Highwind, also FF7. Wow. I really am in another dimension.

Yuffie drags me over to the table and forces me down on one of the chairs. "Now sit! Relax! Aerith!" The said woman rushes over to a cupboard and pulls out a large blanket and drapes it over me. "Here. Sorry we don't have any spare clothes for you, but unfortunately we don't have much. You must be freezing."

"Don't worry about it. It's okay, I'm fine." I hand her back the blanket and she smiles and nods. Then she notices something. She leans closer and squints at my neck. As realization dawns in her eyes she whirls around to face Squall, who is currently leaning against the opposite wall, facing us.

"Squall Leonhart! Why did you nearly cut off this poor girl's head? What's the matter with you?" He says nothing, merely turns his head to one side. I didn't even notice that his blade had left a mark. Cid walks over to me and tilts up my head, inspecting it.

"Hm, does it hurt ya?" I shake my head no. "Well, it doesn't look to bad but Squall, ya did go a little rough. Don't worry kid, ya'll be fine."

"I'm not a kid. My name's Samantha." The blonde man chuckles at me. "Fine, fine. Okay, sorry. Samantha it is." He take s a seat and pulls out some sort of map. I peer over at it. It's a schematic for a Gummi ship. Not exactly my favorite part of the game. I'm not really an architect kind of person so I don't understand anything on the map.

However, I don't dwell on it long. Yuffie plops herself down next to me. She is really hyper. Reminds me of Selphie from FF8. "So, where are you from Samantha. Can I call you Sam?" "Earth and yes." "Earth huh? Weird name. I'm from a place called Hollow Bastion. That's an even weirder name than Earth. Any friends or family that probably made it?" "Four friends. All guys. No family but I know my friends made it."

Squall snorts. "Hate to break it to you, Samantha, but odds are, you are the only survivor." I turn in my chair towards him. "I know they made it Mr. Leonhart. Don't ask me how, I just know." "Ha. You just know?" "Yes. I just know. Woman's intuition." "Woman's intuition. That's rich." "Well, being the 'man' that you are, you'd never know anything about that, now would you?" He glares at me and turns away. I do the same. You know, I understand now how Rinoa felt. It's impossible to make good conversation with this guy.

"Oh Squall. You're such a wet blanket. Don't mind him. He's just cranky. You're probably the fifth person who's showed up this week." Yuffie says. I noticed at the last part her voice dropped a little.

"She's right." Aerith interjects. "It means that the Heartless are moving quicker. As is Ansem." At the sound of that bastards name my eyes narrow and I clench my fists. Squall notices this and grows suspicious. He stands upright and moves a little closer to me. "I take it you know Ansem?" He says, his voice low and questioning.

Oh crap. I can't let them know that I know him. It wouldn't look good. Plus, it would raise way too many questions and I don't think they would like to know what role they play where I come from. "I don't. It was just the mention of those shadow things. Heartless, you called them? They attacked my friends and me moments before my home vanished. Ansem, is that guy their leader or something?" I tried my best to look confused. I think they bought it. Though Squall still looked suspicious.

"Hm, whatever. Cid, show me what you have." He walks over to the burly blonde and the two discuss Gummi ship stuff I don't understand. I look to Aerith, confused. "Are you guys the only ones fighting the Heartless?" "Yes, unfortunately. We have one other person on our side, but we don't know where he is." I knew immediately that she was talking about Cloud. She gestures to Squall and Cid. "We're building a Gummi ship for interspace travel. We're thinking of going to find him. And to recruit and help as many people in as many worlds as possible, but for now that plan is on hold."

But there is something that is puzzling me. Where is Sora? Wasn't he supposed to kill Ansem? Where is the keyblade? I figure these guys knew so I have to ask. But how the hell am I supposed to ask something like that without looking suspicious? I'm pretty sure other people aren't supposed to know about that. I don't need a certain SeeD commander breathing down my neck.

Oh well. I need to find the others and I have to take my chances. As they say, desperate times call for desperate measures. "Excuse me, Aerith? I was wondering, you said it was only you guys fighting the Heartless and this Ansem guy right?"

She looked somewhat confused at the question. "Yes, as far as we know. That's why we want to use the Gummi ship. We need as many warriors as possible." Yuffie sighs and kicks at air. "It's no use." She says, "Without the power of the keyblade we're all as good as dead."

"Yuffie, don't say that." Aerith retaliates. I can see some of her fierceness behind her gentle nature. "With, or without the keyblade we still have a chance. We just need to believe."

Perfect! Thank you Yuffie! You just gave me an opening. "What's the keyblade?" I ask. "It's a weapon of light. The Heartless fear its power because I is the only thing that can destroy Ansem and all of their kind. There used to be a chosen wielder. You see, every 500 years the Heartless would break free of their supernatural prison and would wreak havoc upon the universe. And each time it would break free he keyblade would choose a wielder who would fight the darkness and seal it up again. And so on the cycle would continue. But just recently I read a Prophecy that foretold that the darkness would be destroyed forever by a special wielder. However Ansem got to him first and killed him. No wielder, no keyblade. The keyblade and its wielder are gone."

Sorry, still revising. I'll have the others up again ASAP with some new ones. Again, sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing Kingdom Hearts. The five OC's however, are mine. Mine I say!

Chapter 5

"Gone?" My voice is barely above a whisper. She nods, giving me a sympathetic look. "Oh god. So that's what he meant." Aerith and Yuffie look at me confused but I ignore them. I stand and begin to pace around the room. I don't really care about exposing my cover anymore. It's not important. To hell with looking innocent! Sora's gone! The keyblade is gone! "That evil son of a bitch! He found a loophole! This was not supposed to happen damn it!"

Squall quickly stands while Aerith backs away. "I knew it." He says, "You do know Ansem don't you!" His eyes are wide with fury. Yuffie pulls out a few of her ninja stars and Cid stands close by, wary and ready. I whirl around to face Squall, angry myself. "Yeah, I do know who he is. And I know who all of you guys are too! In fact, where I come from you four are nothing but fictional video game characters!" One half of me is screaming at myself to stop but my other, more dominating half is furious t the whole situation and won't listen.

"I've met that son of a bitch. He beat up my friends and I moments before he took our home away from us! We even spoke moments before you two found us!" I point to Squall and Yuffie. "That evil bastard is supposed to be dead. Sora, the keyblade master, was supposed to kill him. I know because I saw him die! He was supposed to! None of this was supposed to happen. You four should be back in your home world, happy and the Heartless should be history."

If the situation weren't so dire, I would have laughed at the shocked look on all of their faces. No one could speak and I really want to tear Ansem to very small pieces. Squall is the first to regain his voice.

"I think we need an explanation here. Who are you? And how is it that you know us and so much about this universe?" I take a deep breath and calm myself. "Everyone, please sit. Cause I'll tell you now, this is going to take a looong while."

It takes about an hour to explain everything I know about these guys and the keyblade. Actually it takes a hell of a lot longer than that due to the endless amount of questions these guys ask me. At one point I nearly tried to strangle Yuffie. Man she can talk!

After my long, long explanation Squall stood and walks the only window and stares out into Traverse Town, deep in thought. After a while he turns to me. "Samantha," I stand and hold up my hand, stopping him. "Wait, before you say anything, please tell me you guys believe me. Just tell me right now. If you don't just say so, just don't pull my chain. I've had enough of that. So tell me, do you believe me or not?" We stare at one another for a bit. Then, surprisingly he smiles at me. I love his smiles. It's a genuine one.

"I believe you Samantha. We all do. Trust me, with the way the universe works, we've known something like this was possible. But I would like to know why you kept this hidden. If you know us so well, then you know that you can trust us." "There were a couple reasons actually. One, I just escaped from my world's destruction and from an encounter with an evil bastard and two, I was still kind of freaked out from the blade to my neck." I say the last part with a smirk. He smirks right back.

"Understandable. And sorry about that. Heat of the moment." "Uh huh. Well, now what? I mean; I have to find my friends. I know they made it. Problem is, I have no idea where to-"

I stop suddenly, the answer hitting me like a ton of bricks. "Sam?" Aerith asks, sounding concerned. "Are you okay?" I jump out of my seat, causing my chair to fall to floor, startling the others.

"I am a moron! I'm the biggest idiot in the universe!" "What are you talking about?" Squall asks, looking nervous. I don't blame him, I probably sound like a psycho. I reach into my jacket and pull out the book. Like I thought, the stained glass picture was still there. Smirking triumphantly I slam the book down on the table.

"This I think can give us some clues. This book used to tell the story of how Sora defeated Ansem. Unfortunately when Ansem appeared in my world it turned blank. A few moments later this lovely cover popped up. These images are my friends and I. Of course we never wear anything like this but that's not the point. The point is…I don't know what the point is. But I do know that this can give us some answers. I hope."

Squall walks over and peers at it along with the others. I pick it back up and hold it in front of me. "Guys," I say, "I don't know what we'll find. That is if we find anything." They nod and motion for me to open it. "Alright, here it goes."

Sorry, still revising. I'll have the others up again ASAP with some new ones. Again, sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing Kingdom Hearts. The five OC's however, are mine. Mine I say!

Chapter 6

What did I expect? For all of the answers to suddenly appear on those pages? Though the disappointment still stung when I was met with blank pages. "Sorry, I really thought…" Aerith puts a sympathetic hand on my shoulder. "It's alright. Don't fret about it. We'll find a way to recover your friends." I nod, barely hearing her words. I feel as if the very last spark of hope was forcibly stripped from me.

This just sucks! I really hate this damn place! I hate those Heartless! I hate whatever pit of darkness they crawled from! I hate Ansem! I hate that evil, sadistic, mother fu$ son of a bitch! I want to rip his throat out! I want to cover his body with bloody wounds and pour fresh salt water on all of them! I want to hear him scream to high heaven! I WANT TO KILL THAT BASTARD!

I screamed at the top of my lungs and threw the book across the room. All I could see was red, well, actually green. My vision had become an emerald green color. I notice a green aura surrounding my body. But I didn't notice. My anger was in total control. The others darted out of my way but I took no heed.

"ANSEM!" I scream, "I SWEAR I WILL DO WHAT EVER IT TAKES TO MAKE SURE MY HANDS ARE BATHED IN YOUR BLOOD!"

As I finish screaming, all the anger and energy leave my body and I slump to the floor. The others approach me cautiously; unsure whether or not I was safe to approach. They stand there until Squall comes and kneels as my side, gently standing me up and guiding me to a chair. I'm so confused. What just happened to me? I felt so, powerful yet it also felt as if something else from inside me was taking over. The whole episode scared me to the core. I look down at my hands and I see them shaking. My whole body is shaking.

I look up into Squall's icy eyes. I don't see any fear in them. Instead I see an odd emotion. It looks strangely like a combination of pity and understanding. May be knows something about whatever the hell happened to me. I have to ask.

"Squall, what happened to me? This never happened to me before. What the hell?" My voice is weak and shaky and my skin is pale. Aerith rushes over to me and attempts to heal me with her magic. Nothing happens.

"Something odd is going on. Why isn't my magic working? It should work." "I don't think it will unless it can cure this drained feeling." "I think I know what could have happened to you." Squall says. I look up at him, hopeful that he can explain things to me.

"I think that you are a sorceress. Or you have at least have some sort of magic inside of you that was brought out when you got angry or extremely emotional."

"No way. That is not a possibility. There is nothing magical or special about me. I'm no sorceress or magician. I'll leave the special gifts to John thank-" I freeze in sudden realization. I am really stupid. "That's what he meant."

Yuffie cocks her head slightly. "What's not what who meant?" "Well, moments before you and Squall found me I spoke to Ansem. It took all of my will power not to tear him to shreds, or try and get myself killed. Anyway, being the sadistic jerk he is he told me that one of my friends would have the answers I wanted. Of course there was no way I would believe him, until you reminded me of John. John is one of my friends on the cover. He's psychic. He can get visions of the future. His most recent vision was a weird one. I didn't get it but now I think it portrayed how Ansem found a loophole and killed the keyblade wielder before he could claim what was his."

Yuffie looks surprised but happy that I was happy. Squall seems to be satisfied with my explanation. Aerith, however, looks shocked beyond belief. "He-he's a Prophet?" "Yeah, I think. If you mean he sees into the future, then yes." "Why Aerith, what's wrong?" Squall asks.

"Your friend, Samantha has the ability to understand and see Prophecies. Hell, even Forked Prophecies." Now I am confused. "What are you talking about?" Squall groans at me. As do Yuffie and Cid. I soon see why as Aerith launches into lecture mode.

"A Prophecy is a dangerous and vital piece of information. It portrays what shall happen in either the ear or far future by depicting certain events. They are very vague and don't always come to pass in ways we think they will. Some even fulfill themselves without help from anyone. Most are simple things however there are those that depict world changing events. Forked Prophecies are even more vague and confusing. Forked Prophecies are ordinary Prophecies that have several branches that could go either way depending on what events take place. It leaves room for free will. And then there are the false forks, which are branches of a Forked Prophecy that cannot come to pass and can bring a world to ruin and/or invalidate numerous of important Prophecies and Forked Prophecies. To be able to understand these to their full potential or even half must have the gift of Prophecy. These people are Prophets. They are able to receive visions of Prophecy as well as understand them. Your friend is a Prophet. He has the gift. Anyone else even with an ounce of magic would only be able to understand them only a small amount. I would know. What I told you about the cycle of the keyblade I read in a Prophecy. Well, it was a Forked Prophecy, I think. Like I said, I couldn't really understand it. But that's why your friend has those visions."

Holy shit. John is that talented? "I always thought John was more special than he let on. Though I don't think he knows the extent of his power yet." "Well, that is expectable. He's young and has more time to grow." "Though I'm still confused at what happened to me. I mean, I'm not special in anyway. I don't have any special gifts like he does."

"Well, I think that might change." I turn toward cid, who holds the book out to me. I take it and flip to the first page. My eyes widen as elegant, gold writing fills the page. I sit down and the others crowd around me to read.

_For countless millennia the battle between the Light, the source of good and purity in the universe, and the Dark One, the source of evil, strife and calamity, has raged across many worlds. Every half of a millennia the Dark One is freed from his prison by his Chosen Vessel, one absorbed by his immense curiosity. In his Chosen Vessel he shall wreak havoc of Light's followers. _

_But when he arises the Light will have its champion: a Pure One. One whose heart is pure enough to wield Light's greatest weapon, the Key. With the Key the Pure One will fight the Dark One, making the greatest sacrifice to seal the Dark One in his prison once more. And so the cycle will continue, the Pure One using the powers of the key to seal away the Dark One. _

_But soon the True One will arise with the power to vanquish the Dark One for all eternity. With the power of the Key he shall invoke the true power of the Light and destroy the Dark One. And he shall not be alone for he shall receive help from the King's Most Trusted, who shall aid him in the battle against the Dark One's Chosen Vessel. He shall gain guidance from one of Heart's Princesses, who shall guide him throughout his journey. And he shall be aided by the Dark One's Disciple, whom he shall fight and bring him back to the light. With them by his side the True One shall prevail and the Light will reign upon the universe for all time. _

_But a warning: the Dark One has his spies and his tricks. For there will be a moment in the cycle, a weak link in the chain. A time when the True One will be vulnerable. Should the Dark One take advantage of this he shall kill the True One, thus extinguishing the Light and darkness will reign for all time. _

_There will be a window of opportunity, where the Light will call upon its Children to fight: The Knight, the protector of the Children of Light. With his bravery and his sword he shall defend the Children to the death. The Dreamer, a Prophet, with his visions of Prophecy he shall guide the Children on the path to their destiny. The Wolf, loner brought to the others by love and trust, he shall fight for the Light's future harder than the rest. The Mage, his magic, guided by his free nature, will help pave the way clear of enemies to the Children. The Soul, the core of the Children, a harmonixer, she will bind the Children together and lead them to their destiny. _

_But another warning to thee: the Soul has a split destiny. A destiny that the Dark One will attempt to exploit and fulfill. For she can either be the Soul, a Child of Light, or the Night Queen, the Dark One's immortal bride. If the latter path is taken, then the rest of the Children shall fall and the Dark One will prevail with his bride at his side. Take heed: take the path of Light or all will fall into darkness. _

I stare open-mouthed at the gold lettering. What in the seven layers of hell? Is this one of those Prophecies Aerith blabbered on about? It doesn't look that hard to figure out. The Light and the Dark One…wow, so challenging.

Aerith takes the book and examines the writing. "It's a Prophecy!" She exclaims. "It's the one I read at Hollow Bastion. Only…now it looks like a Forked Prophecy. This wasn't a Forked Prophecy when I read it." "Well, maybe it changed when Ansem killed the keyblade wielder." Squall says. "Well, anyway, let's try to figure it out. It doesn't look that difficult. It might just be an easy one."

She lays it back on the table and immediately Yuffie snatches it. "Hmm, well, I think the Light and the Dark One speak for themselves." I nod. "Of course. Obviously Ansem is the Dark One. That bastard is definitely twisted enough."

Squall shakes his head and takes the book from Yuffie. "No, I don't think so. See this passage here, about a Chosen Vessel? Ansem was a king ruler before he went insane. But he was a scientist by nature and had an insatiable curiosity about the Heartless. He studied them and recorded his findings in a detailed report. We aren't sure where it is, but I think Ansem would fit the role of the Chosen Vessel."

Ansem was once a good guy? Wow, that's a shocker. Cid grabs the book from Squall. "Well, I'm gonna go ahead and assume that the Pure One are the ones who fought the Dark One every 500 years and the Key obviously refers to the keyblade."

"And the True One is Sora, the guy who was supposed to kill that son of a bitch for good." "How do ya figure?" Yuffie asks me. "Well, it says here that he will be aided by the King's Most Trusted, that's Donald and Goofy, who were sent by King Mickey. And also, one of Heart's Princesses was one of his best friends. I assume you guys know about the seven princesses?" They nod. "Yeah, Maleficent used them to unleash Heartless on Hollow Bastion."

"One of them was best friends with Sora and helped him in his journey. Now, the Dark One's Disciple was Riku, another one of Sora's friends. Ansem tricked him and took over his body and was freed with Sora's help. So that covers that passage."

Aerith nods in understanding. "Alright, but who are these Children of Light?" No one speaks. It seems this is a mystery to everyone else. I've never heard of them and apparently neither have they. Cid sets the book back on the table. I pick it up and re-read the passage on the Children of Light.

_The Knight, the protector of the Children of Light. With his bravery and his sword he shall defend the Children to the death. _

As I read the part about the Knight, I begin to remember an incident between David and myself. It was a week after my father's death and I was in a rebellious mood, so I picked a fight with a couple of punks I thought I could beat easy. That is, until I saw their 20 other friends, all equipped with blades and chains. I thought I was going to die until David jumped in to my rescue. We had to go to the hospital after that, but at least they didn't kill us. I gave him a nickname that day, my "knight in shining armor".

_The Dreamer, a Prophet, with his visions of Prophecy he shall guide the Children on the path to their destiny. _

Another memory, this time with John. It was two years ago, when his sister died. "Johnny." I said. I had found him crying in his room. Thankfully, his parents were out and Sarah was sleeping. She was very sick. I couldn't remember a time when she wasn't sick. Her parents never took her to a doctor. "What's wrong Johnny?" "Sarah." He said, sobbing. "What's wrong with Sarah?" "She's going to die." I was shocked. I knew of their gift but I was hoping to high heaven that he didn't see her die. He could never stop one of his visions from coming true. Neither could Sarah. "What do you mean?" He pointed to his ear and I saw one of Sarah's diamond earring. "We both saw it. I don't want her to go, but it's better than being here. At least I'll have this to remember her by."

It hurt us all when she died. She was like a little sister to all of us.

_The Wolf, loner brought to the others by love and trust, he shall fight for the Light's future harder than the rest. _

An image of Dwayne pops up in my mind. The loner of our group. It definitely describes him. The loner brought to our group by our trust and support. He's the hardest working of the group. He and I get the highest grades in our grade. Hell, we graduated high school a year early. That's our Dwayne.

_The Mage, his magic, guided by his free nature, will help pave the way clear of enemies to the Children. _

Hmm, doesn't sound like Nick at all. He doesn't really believe in that kind of stuff. But, nothing else describes him either. Just then, another memory comes to mind. It was a long time ago, before he hit puberty. We were camping out in the woods with my parents and David's grandparents. When everyone else fell asleep he dragged me outside our tent and pointed to the sky. It was a gorgeous night, with a full moon and hundreds upon hundreds of stars. He pointed toward a really bright one.

"Make a wish, Sami." He said. "What?" "See that star? The really bright one? If you make a wish, then it'll come true." "Really?" "Yeah. My dad told me it had something to do with the magic of the full moon." "Magic?" "Uh huh. Go on, make a wish! But don't tell anyone what it is or it won't come true." I love that memory.

_The Soul, the core of the Children, a harmonixer, she will bind the Children together and lead them to their destiny. _

I was in my kitchen, my mother was out at her second job and my friends were absent. I stood in the middle of the room with a butcher knife resting on my wrist. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I couldn't live with the pain of losing my father so I decided to end it. I was about to slice my wrist when someone grabbed my arm from behind and twisted it, causing me to drop the knife and drop to the floor on my knees. Dwayne appeared next to me and hugged me tightly. John did the same on the other side. Nick hugged me from behind, careful not to choke me. David kicked the blade away and kneeled in front of me. He held my face in his hands. He was crying. They all were. "Sami, please don't leave us. We need you." With that he hugged me as well. Then I broke down and cried myself.

Oh god. That Prophecy, it couldn't be talking about us? But it fits us so well, all of us. But it can't be. "Samantha?" Squall's voice snaps me from my reverie.

"Yeah?" "What's wrong?" I glance back down at the book then back up to them. "I know this may sound crazy, but I think my friends and I, I think we're the Children of Light."

Sorry, still revising. I'll have the others up again ASAP with some new ones. Again, sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing Kingdom Hearts. The five OC's however, are mine. Mine I say!

Chapter 7

"Are you serious?" Squall asks. I nod. "Yeah. I mean, with the exception of that harmonixer part, each of these guys describe us perfectly. David is the most protective of the group, John is a Prophet, like Aerith said, Dwayne is the hardest working, I hold the group together and Nick, well, it described him when he was younger."

Aerith seems to contemplate my explanation. "You know, she's got a very good point. She could be right. But that other part about the Soul being a harmonixer, Sam, are you sure you don't have any special powers or gifts?"

"Yeah. I don't have the powers of a harmonixer." Yuffie raises her hand and interjects. "What the heck is a harmonixer?" Squall and I groan at the look on Aerith's face. They grow louder as she launches into know-it-all mode

"A harmonixer is a person with the ability to transform into the form of a demon by fusing with its soul, which resides within the soul of its host. When the person transforms, the instincts of the demon can take hold of the host. Most often the host can control the instincts and use them to his/her advantage. Only on rare occasions does the host lose control."

"Thank you Aerith." Squall says, annoyed. "Alright, so now we know what that is we know that Sam might possibly be one."

I nearly scream in frustration. "I am not a harmonixer! I've never been able to transform into a demon." "Maybe so," Aerith replies, "But what about your display earlier? You were surrounded by a magical aura."

"And your eyes were green and catlike!" Yuffie shouts. I squirm uncomfortably. Okay, they have a good point. There is something not normal about me. But why haven't I been able to transform into a demon or some other creature?

Though before I could protest I notice that Cid had gone into one of the bedrooms. "Where's he going?" I ask Squall, who shrugs. He comes out with an old shoebox covered in dust. He sets the box on the table and steps away. Yuffie pokes the box and blows the dust off of the box, which causes the rest of us to cough.

"Cid-cough-what is in that box?" Aerith asks. "Well," He replies, "it was given to me when I was about 10 years old by some creepy old guy back in Hollow Bastion. He told me that I was to give it to someone who would need it to find something within herself. I had no idea what he meant nor did I care. I jus' wanted to be a kid and do my own thing. But somehow, after all these years it always stuck in my head. Now I think ya need whatever is in this box Sam."

I look at him in shock, then at the box. I shakily reach out and pull the box toward me and open it. Inside are two metal armbands that look as if they would cover my entire forearm. Imbedded in the metal where the metal would meet my elbows was a round, clear jewel. I take them out of the box and examine them. Nothing unusual about them. I look up at the others. Cid is just staring at me expectantly. I guess he never saw what these were. Yuffie looks like she is about to explode with anticipation. Aerith looks as if she knows something, unfortunately the glare Squall is giving her is keeping her silent.

Well, what's the worse that could happen? I strap on the armbands, silently thinking that this is going to end badly. They fit pretty well on my arms, like they were made for me. I examine them thoroughly, but I do not see anything special about them. Wait a minute, what's with the gems? The gems are turning color. "What's going on?"

The gems finally turn an emerald green color and begin to pulse violently. I stand and back away from the others. I knew this was a bad idea. I scream as the armbands burn my arms, as if they were fusing to them. The green light spreads from the gems and covers my entire body. "Cid? Aerith? What's happening to me!"

Suddenly a blinding pain assaults my entire body. It tears at every fiber of my being. I scream louder and drop to my knees. I claw at the bands, trying to tear them off. Then my body begins to contort and twist painfully. My nails grow and sharpen to claws; my muscles bulge; my skin hardens and short, blackish, grayish fur appears; my canines lengthen and the rest of my teeth become sharper; my forehead nearly splits open as two horns appear and curl around the sides of my head and end just under my ears like a ram's and a feral instinct takes over my body as the pain and the light ebbs away. When it is gone I rise to my feet slowly and glance around the room. The others are staring at me in shock. I turn to a mirror near the bathroom and walk toward it. Oh my god, I look like some sort of cat creature! Even my eyes are catlike!

I look back down at the armbands and the gems are now pulsing green. Oh no. The gems become an aqua blue color and the color spreads across my body. Pain racks my body again but it is lesser than before. The claws and fangs disappear but my teeth remain sharp; my skin becomes smooth and slippery and webbing grows between my fingers and my toes; the horns vanish and the cat eyes disappear. When the pain is gone I take a deep breath of air. Or I try and I figure out that I can't breathe! I can't draw in air! I grab the sides of my neck and I feel gills under my fingers. I gasp for air and sink to my knees as the lack of oxygen starts to blacken my vision.

Just as I nearly black out I breathe a huge gulp of air and a new pain wracks my body. My skin becomes shrunken, gray and dead looking, like a corpse; the claws and the fangs come back and the webbing disappears. I stand when I finish transforming and look in the mirror. I can't decide whether I look like a corpse, a vampire, or both. The gems are pulsating an evil purple this time.

Then they become a fiery orange and I begin to transform again, hopefully for the last time. My muscles bulge again and my skin hardens but this time becomes a bronze color. My body temperature rises and my body feels as if it's on fire. I scream again, this time louder than I have the other times. I drop to my knees in relief when the pain is gone.

I shakily drag myself to my feet as I then glow a cloudy white color. Though as I turn back to normal I don't feel any pain. I sway back and forth on my feet and fall into Squall's arms as he catches me and guides me to a chair. He sets me down gently and takes a seat next to me. I breathe deeply for a bit before speaking. "Well, I guess I'm a harmonixer."

Sorry, still revising. I'll have the others up again ASAP with some new ones. Again, sorry!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing Kingdom Hearts or Primal. The five OC's however, are mine. Mine I say!

Chapter 8

I want to kill Cid and whoever gave him these damn armbands! My hands are still shaking, my skin is as pale as hell and…these…damn…things…won't…come…off! I try to remove the damn armbands but they're fused to my forearms! "Damn it!"

My outburst makes Yuffie and Aerith jump slightly. Cid wisely backs away from me and Squall merely places a hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asks. My arms begin to hurt from trying to pull the bands off. "They're stuck to my arms! I can't get these fcking things off!"

"Of course you can't." Earth suddenly blabs. My head snaps toward her and I glare viciously. "What are you talking about? Spill it!"

She shuffles her feet and stares at the floor. All our eyes are on her. "Um, those armbands are called vambraces. They are catalysts for change. The gems imbedded in them hold the four demon spirits of Oblivion. Oblivion is an alternate dimension that houses the Nexus. The Nexus is the focus point for Primal energy that flows from the four demon realms of Oblivion. Oblivion is also where the two forces, Order and Chaos, battle for dominion of the universe. Their battle keeps the balance and allows all life to continue. The two depend on each other. Without Chaos, life would stagnate. Without Order, everything would fall into Chaos. The demon realms each have an alliance: two on the side of Order and two on the side of Chaos. The Nexus equally distributes the Primal energy each realm gives out to each side. As long as this balance is kept, all worlds are able to continue and sustain life. Now, the vambraces you wear hold the Primal spirit of each demon of Oblivion. Only a half-breed, a person whose soul is touched by Chaos and able to keep the balance between the two forces, or a harmonixer is able to use those. And because you're a harmonixer you are able to transform into the demons."

"Now, the reason you can't remove them is because they are a part of you. No matter which one you are the demon, or demons in your case, are a part of your soul and mind. The vambrace help you change into each form. It was painful the first time because the spirits were finally coming to the fore and becoming a part of you. Now that you've become each demon the transformation should be easy and painless."

Easy and painless huh? Right. "You know, this was from a video game I had once. It was called Primal. It was exactly what you described; only the main character was a half-breed. In fact, it was these vambraces that gave Jen her powers." Aerith nodded. Apparently this game was tied into whatever logic she uses to explain all the video game characters and games I explained earlier.

_It would seem so Samantha. _

"GAHHHH!" I jump out of my seat and fall to the ground. I look around wildly but there isn't anyone besides Squall and the others. Squall immediately comes to my side, worried for me. "What's wrong?" "I'm going crazy. I'm going crazy. I'm hearing voices. I heard a voice in my head. I HEARD A VOICE IN MY HEAD!"

He grabs me by the shoulders and tries to calm me. I'm practically in hysterics. I mean, I heard a fcking voice in my head.

_I can assure you, you are not going crazy. _

I yelp and jump slightly. Aerith quickly comes to my side. "Sam, it's okay. You're not going crazy. The voices you are hearing right now are the demon spirits inside you." "Say what?" "In some cases, harmonixers are able to speak to the demon spirit inside of them. Because you are a Child of Light, you are going to be much different from most harmonixers."

_She is right Sam. _This voice is different from the first two. The first was cool and calm. My Undine side, the fish I transformed into. The second was calm, but it had a dangerous edge to it, like a predator waiting to strike. The Ferai side, the catlike one. This one was dangerous period. It was cold and cruel. Definitely my Djinn side, my strongest form.

"At least I'm not going crazy." I stand and wipe the dust off of my pants. This place could use a good dusting. Obviously they don't really keep house here do they. "Hey Sami." Yuffie says, "U, these new demon forms of yours, what are the perks?" "Well, in the Ferai form, the cat form, I gain speed, stamina, strength, and I can jump incredibly high. The Undine form, the fish one, allows me to breathe underwater, speak telepathically, and swim incredibly fast. Unfortunately I can't breathe above water in that form. The Wraith form, the vampiric, corpse looking one, I am able to manipulate time around me to make it look like I'm moving at super-high speeds. The Djinn form is my most powerful one, strength-wise and I can withstand very high temperatures."

"Cool. You can do all that in each of your forms?" "Yep. Being a harmonixer has quite a few benefits."

_I'll say. In fact, being a Wraith can be very fun. Manipulating time can be extremely fun to do. _

_I assume you're the Wraith spirit. _

_Wow, you **ARE **the smart one. _

_Shut up Wraith. _

_Make me, you Ferai scum. _

_Please, let us all… _

_No body asked you Undine! _

_HEY! This is my mind. Now all of you shut up! You're giving me a headache. _

"Hey, you okay?" "Huh, what?" "Your eyes kind of glazed over for a minute there." "Oh. I'm okay Yuffie, it was just the demons talking." "And?" "I think I'm going to have a lot of headaches in the future."

Sorry, still revising. I'll have the others up again ASAP with some new ones. Again, sorry!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing Kingdom Hearts or Primal. The five OC's however, are mine. Mine I say!

Chapter 9

"So now that you're a harmonixer, don't you need a keyblade? Since you're a Child of Light and all?" Yuffie asks.

I shrug. "No idea. But then again, even though I am a harmonixer, how do I know that my friends and I are actually Children of Light? I mean it could be referring to someone else."

"But didn't you say that each of the descriptions of the Children apply to you and your friends?" Squall replies.

"Yeah but then again it probably describes an infinite number of people. After all there could be other harmonixers and Prophets out there right? So the fact that we fit the bill could just be coincidence."

Squall turns to Aerith. "Is there any way to distinguish who the Prophecy is talking about?" She shakes her head solemnly. "I'm afraid not. Like I said, Prophecies and especially Forked Prophecies are very vague. They can apply to a number of things. Why, this Prophecy might not be relevant to Ansem or the Keyblade at all. We think it does because it describes each of those things but we have no way of knowing what or who exactly they refer to."

"So we have no way of knowing? None at all?" Squall asks. "Well, in normal circumstances that would be he case but here, unfortunately, the only thing that we are unsure about are the Children of Light. But if Sam and her friends receive a keyblade, then most likely they are the Children of Light. Of course it could mean that they are not the Children of Light and only meant to give them to the real ones. Until the events has taken place we have no way of knowing."

How wonderful. I have to fight Ansem or do some other life-threatening stunt to prove I'm a Child of Light. But wait, I have to _prove _that I'm a Child of Light? What if…She did say that Prophecies are _very_ vague.

_It sounds to me like you're trying to weasel out of your destiny. _The voice was accusing and very childlike. Wraith

_ Oh shut up. If it's possible I'm not a Child of Light then I have no reason to fight Heartless and possibly get myself killed and what good will that do anyone? _

_ But then again, if you do match the Prophecy then you will be leaving countless to fall by the Dark One's hands. _Undine. Calm, calculating, scary in its own way.

_ But what if I'm not a Child of Light? What if I'm leading my friends into danger? What if I'm risking their lives for no reason? What if that Prophecy isn't talking about us and I'm leading them to their death? _

"Sam? I don't mean to disturb your talk with the demon spirits but do you think about all of this?" I shake my head and glance at the others who are looking at me expectantly. What do I think? I feel like screaming at the top of my lungs at the insanity of all of this! I feel like ripping the pieces of Ansem off of his body an inch at a time! I feel like the universe is screwing me over all of my life! First the bastard boyfriend (long story, explain later), then my father dying plus the suffering of all of my friends and now this lovely turn of events! Aug! I hate this!

"I want to go home and pretend none of this ever happened! I hate that damn Prophecy, I hate that my friends might be dead or worse, I hate that if I find them I might lead them to their deaths, I HATE ALL OF THIS!" My eyes glow green and I feel my Ferai side coming to the fore.

The others back away from me, their gazes full of worry and concern. I can feel myself morphing and I desperately try to calm down.

_ No! No! No! I have to stay calm! I won't be helping anyone this way!_

I hear nothing from the demons. The Ferai side of me is growling loudly in my head, bringing back the headaches. I concentrate hard to suppress it. I can't let it loose. Especially when I'm so angry.

I take several deep breaths and force the Ferai back. I feel the anger dissipate and my eyes return to normal. The others approach me cautiously. I give a cheesy smile to try and alleviate the tension. "Oops?"

Squall glares at me but says nothing. Yuffie and Cid smile back at me. I look over to Aerith, who is apparently thinking of something. I groan inwardly and try to ignore her. I'm not in the mood for anymore of her fountain of knowledge.

_ It could be useful information. It has helped so far, you can't deny that. _(Undine)

_ Yeah, well thus far all it has done is cause me grief. Excuse me if I want to spare myself anymore bad news. _

_ Humph. You are acting quite childishly. _(Djinn)

_ No body asked you. This is **MY **body. I am the one in control here. I'll act however I damn well please! _

_ As much as I hate to agree with the hothead, I think you should listen to whatever Aerith has to say. It could be vital to your survival and to that of your friends. _(Wraith)

I mentally growl at the demons. What did they know! They don't understand what I'm going through! Though, they do have access to all my memories. But they can't possibly feel what I feel! Or do they…Aug! This is all so confusing.

I shiver slightly in my still wet jacket. I look down at the practically ruined material. Damn. This was my favorite jacket. I shrug it off and throw it down beside me. Hm, my shirt is a little soggy, as are my jeans. Heh, I'll live.

I glance own at my arms and stare at the vambrace. I really hate these damn things. God, they feel like their fused to my arms! But, they are kind of comfy. You know, comfy for a pair of metal thingamajigs.

I sigh and lean back in my chair. I'm so tired I could sleep for a week. I might just do that. I subconsciously reach for my left wrist and freeze. I my eyes widen to the size of saucers as I inspect my wrist for the first time. Oh my god. No, nonononononononononono! My bracelet is gone! I scream loudly and jump to my feet, once more startling everyone.

Tears run down my eyes as I begin to ransack the room. I ignore the questions they shoot at me and concentrate on finding it. I don't even realize that I am crying until Squall grabs my shoulders and turns me around to face him. "Samantha! What's wrong?"

"My bracelet! It's gone! It means the world to me! THE WORLD! I have to find it! I HAVE to!"

He pulls me into an embrace, massaging my back, trying to sooth me…and succeeding. "Shh, it's alright. We'll find it. Don't worry."

The surprising softness of his voice and the soothing motions he made on my back relaxed me. I could feel myself calming down. My face grows red from embarrassment. I must have looked so pathetic. No so becoming for a Child of Light.

_ Don't beat yourself up. You were already under a lot of stress and this just set you over the edge. _(Ferai)

_ I can't help it. I'm a woman, a human woman. Naturally we are very emotional. _

_ I'll say. _(Wraith)

_ Shut up. Hey, you guys have access to my memories right? _

_ That we do. _(Undine)

_Say no more Samantha. We'll try to find your trinket. _(Djinn)

I pull away from Squall, calm and slightly happy. "The demons are going to have a look at my memories to see if they can find something."

He nods and turns to the others. "Meanwhile, what do we do?" Yuffie ponders for a moment then jumps to her feet. "Hey, why don't we search the area where Sam appeared? Maybe you dropped it by accident."

I nod enthusiastically. That bracelet never left my wrist and I will tear apart every Heartless in existence to find it! "Let's go!"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing Kingdom Hearts or Primal. The five OC's however, are mine. Mine I say!

AN: I haven't played KH2, so i don't know the details...so for the sake of my sanity let's pretend it doesn't exist okay? Oh, and for the ones who haven't figured t out yet, everything from Ch. 4 and beyond are in first person. The first three were kind of a flashback kind o thing. Just wanted to make it clear.

Chapter 10

"I hate my life."

I resist the urge to ram my head on the nearest brick wall. Squall wraps an arm around my shoulders sympathetically. "I'm sorry Sam. We don't know where else to look."

I look up at the others, who share the same look as Squall. I cringe. Not a big fan of sympathy here. I've had too much of it through out life to like it. But they can't help it if I'm a miserable wreck. If you can't already tell, no luck in finding my valuable possession.

I really want to throw a fit right now. Just cry and kick and scream and destroy the nearest object. Instead I flop myself down on the ground and lean against the wall. Yuffie sits next to me and tries to comfort me.

"Don't fret. It can be found. You just gotta cheer up!"

_Damn I wish I had her optimism. By the way, you guys find anything yet? _

_I'm afraid not. It seems you never had it. _(Undine)

_Whoa, what do you mean I never had it?_

_It means that it was gone after you came to this world. Ever since you did it was vacant from your wrist. _(Djinn)

_Great. Just great. Like I need anymore bad news. _

The demons don't reply. God I really feel like crying. I draw up my knees and rest my head on them. Without looking up I relay the info to the others. "The demons say I lost it when I was brought here. I don't think there is any way of finding it."

Squall sits on my other side and places his arm around me. "I'm sorry Sam." He didn't say anything more. I'm not sure what he can say. I really hate this place. Screw those damn powers that be. They must really be having a laugh at my misery.

"HEARTLESS!"

Aerith's scream causes us to jump to our feet. Looking around I see about several dozen Heartless surrounding us. Squall whips out his gunblade and Yuffie starts throwing her ninja stars. Aerith begins casting magic and Cid protects her with some Gummi weapon he brought along.

My sadness becomes anger and I immediately call my Ferai side. It's time I tried one of these guys out. My contorts again, but as Aerith said it wasn't as painful. I growl, as my transformation is complete. I feel stronger and more animalistic. I can definitely feel the demon spirit fusing with my own.

I bare my teeth at the nearest Heartless and attack. As I do, twin energy daggers emerge from each vambrace. They shred the Heartless like tissue paper. All five of us destroy most of the creatures as they lunge at us. I hear a noise above me with my heightened hearing. Smirking I leap about three stories and destroy the Heartless hiding on the roof.

As soon as the first wave is gone another appears. I roar in pleasure and attack wildly at my enemies. With each slash and dead Heartless my anger and my pain eases. This battle is the perfect outlet!

After two more waves of Heartless they stop appearing. After I kill the last one I return to the others. They seem to be okay. I drop to my knees, my Ferai side exhausted. My body glows a cloudy white as I revert to human. I'm so tired.

I look over at the others. Squall is gone, possibly to check the area. Aerith is treating Yuffie for a wound. I almost jump to my feet until I see Yuffie chewing out Cid. I chuckle at the scene. From the looks of the wound, Cid must have accidentally shot Yuffie in the arm.

"You have to be more careful! Cid, you play with those damn Gummi ships all day and you can't properly aim that damn thing? Moron!"

"It's not my fault you got in the way! Plus if I hadn't shot you that damn Heartless would have gotten you for sure!"

"You big dumb blonde!"

"Scrawny runt!"

I can't take it anymore. I burst out laughing at their antics. Eventually I'm on the ground holding my sides. My laughter causes them to stare at me in slight shock. After a while they start laughing to.

_It is good that the battle gave you a proper outlet. We are relieved also that you are able to laugh again. _(Undine)

_I never lost the ability. I just haven't had anything to laugh about until now. _

_Still, how'd you like your first taste of battle? _(Wraith)

_Undine was right. It was an excellent outlet for my anger. _

_Good for you, although I believe Ferai is pretty exhausted. He, you must have given those creatures hell. _(Wraith)

_That and more. _

We manage to stop laughing just as Squall comes back. "I can't find anymore. They're gone for now. Everyone okay?"

"I'm good, just tired."

"Fine here too as soon as I patch Yuffie up."

"Just keep trigger happy Cid away from me and I'll be fine."

"Shut up midget!"

"I am not short!"

Squall shakes his head as the two continue to argue. He reaches into his belt and tosses me a vial of green liquid. I gulp it down eagerly and feel the immediate effects of the Potion. Thank you Squaresoft!

As my strength returns I hop to my feet and stretch my stiff muscles. As good as those things are they can't do shit for my stiffness! I turn to Squall and nod my head in thanks. Then a question pops into my mind.

"Hey, were there any casualties?"

"No, but oddly, I couldn't find anymore Heartless."

Aerith's eyes widen slightly and Yuffie and Cid stop their argument and turn their attention to Squall. I don't get why they are so worried. I for one am a little disappointed. I wanted more of them to kill.

"Why are you guys so worried. That's a good thing right? No more of those creepy walking shadows?"

Aerith shakes her head nervously. "It is a good thing, but it's just strange. Normally Squall would have encountered at least four or five single Heartless. They're everywhere in this town. Just hiding."

"So understand, when I didn't encounter ANY Heartless we see it as strange. Now it may be good, it may be the sign of a huge problem. I think we should go back to the house, just in case."

_He is right. We do not know what this lack of Heartless means and we should prepare whether it be bad or good. _(Undine)

_I hope it's good news. I'm not in the mood for another disaster. _

I hear Wraith about to say something when suddenly Aerith screams. I turn to her just in time to see a large Heartless looming over her. I jump toward her, forgetting to transform.

It happens quickly. The next thing I know, I'm kneeling on the ground in front of Aerith and in my hands is a keyblade. Shakily I stand and gaze at the weapon. It was slender, with a white gold blade. The handle was a twist of emerald and sapphire. They actually looked like gems. The key chain was an exact replica of my bracelet.

I can barely breathe. All I can do is stare at the thing. Oh my god. A keyblade. This is not happening. Can it be? Am I really? Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod. Everything dissolves around me.

The keyblade glows in a soft light and disappears. In its place was a white gold bracelet with grooves of emerald and sapphire. My bracelet!

"SAM! LOOK OUT!"

The scream snaps me back to reality. This time things are going in slow motion. Another Heartless was leaping at me. In my peripheral vision I see both Squall and Yuffie pulling out there weapons but the creature was too fast and too close.

I fall backwards and my eyes widen, awaiting its claws to strike me. But instead I see a flash of ruby and the creature dies.

I finish my fall and land painfully on my butt. The others rush to my side. I shake my head to clear it and look up at my savior.

Once more my eyes widen to the size of plates. The figure in front of me smirks. He is holding a keyblade, one with an actual ruby blade and a silver handle. He laughs and the keyblade transforms into a ruby ring, which he places on his right middle finger.

My voice is strained and I can't speak. After several imitations of a goldfish I manage to blurt out a single word.

"Nick?"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing Kingdom Hearts or Primal. The five OC's however, are mine. Mine I say!

AN: I haven't played KH2, so i don't know the details...so for the sake of my sanity let's pretend it doesn't exist okay? Oh, and for the ones who haven't figured t out yet, everything from Ch. 4 and beyond are in first person. The first three were kind of a flashback kind o thing. Just wanted to make it clear.

Chapter 11

"NICK!"

I break away from the others and launch myself at my idiotic pal. It startles him and we both fall to the ground. Tears of happiness run down my face as I squeeze Nick with the strength of a 20-foot anaconda.

"Nick! Thankgodthankgodthankgodthank god! Are you okay! Where are the others? What happened to you? How the hell did you get a keyblade! Have you seen any of the others? Thank god you're okay!"

I can hear the others chuckling behind me but I don't care. Finally, I had found one of my friends. See Squall! I told you they were alive!

A gasp catches my attention and I look down at Nick, whose face is now an odd shade of purple.

"Sam…can't…breathe…need…air…"

I yelp and jump to my feet, hastily pulling him up with me. After letting him gasp for breath I barrage him again with questions.

"Are you okay? Where are the others? Are they alive?" My voice is now full of worry. Sure, I'm happy Nick is here. Hell, I'm ecstatic! One of my best friends is alive and right in front of me!

But where are the others? God, I NEED TO KNOW!

Nick grabs me by the shoulders to calm me. "I don't know where Dwayne and David are." His voice is serious. Damn. He's never serious. Must be the whole other dimension, our-world-is-gone thing. "But," He says, with a cheerier voice, one I am much more accustomed to "I do know where Johnny boy is."

"Well, where is he!"

Squall steps forward and places a hand on my shoulder. "I think you owe us an introduction. Is this one of your friends?"

I grin evilly. This is one of those rare moments in Squaresoft history when someone (in this case me) gets to brag how I was right and Squall was WRONG!

_You know, for someone you like a lot, a whole lot, you're acting rather cold to him. _(Wraith).

_Shut up! I do NOT like Squall that way! He is a friend and ally. Nothing more. So shut your trap! ALL of you! _

"Sam? Sam? Yoo-hoo!" Nick waves his hand in front of my face. Annoyed, I slap it away. "Stop that you dumb oaf!" He snickers and I slap him upside his head. God, I'm surprised he hasn't gone into a coma for all the times the guys and I have done that to him.

"I'll explain the blanking out later. Firstly, Squall and Co., this is Nick. Nick, this is Squall," Squall nods his head in greeting. "The other guy is Cid," Cid goes up and shakes his hand rather forcefully. "The girl in pink in Aerith," She smiles at Nick and lightly shakes his hand. "And the hyper active one is Yuffie."

Yuffie bounds up to Nick and shakes his hand enthusiastically. "Wow…so you're Nick! You know, Sam was really worried about you! And those other guys too!"

Nick grins in that goofy way of his. I feel relieved that I'm able to see that idiotic grin again. He turns toward me. I groan. I know that look.

"Worried about me huh? I knew you would be. I mean, come on. A guy like me? How could you resist?" He strikes a dumb pose and my eye twitches in annoyance.

"OW!"

I smile in satisfaction and sigh happily. "I feel much better now." I say in a singsong voice. Below me Nick is crouching on the ground, in severe pain and clutching his pounding skull and in my right hand is slightly throbbing.

Squall and Aerith look at me in shock while Cid and Yuffie bust out laughing. Nick rubs his head and glares playfully at me.

_Are you sure you should be hitting him so much? _(Ferai)

_Welcome back Ferai. And it doesn't matter. He has no brain anyway. Plus his head is as hard as a rock. No…wait…much harder than a rock. More like diamond or some other hard substance times ten. _

"Sam! What the hell is going on with you?"

I smirk at Nick's frustrated expression. Then I frown, as it becomes an expression of worry. "Sam, is there something wrong? Are you okay?" His eyes are wide with fright and he steps closer to me.

I sigh and pull him into a hug and squeeze him tightly. He does the same. The moron. "Don't worry Nick. I'm okay. There's nothing wrong with me."

"Then why do you keep spacing out?"

"I'll explain later. Trust me, its sort of a good thing."

He pulls away from me and looks at me in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

I chuckle at I hear the demons ask the exact same thing. "Well, I just might have a lot of headaches in the future. And they probably won't all be caused by you." He fakes a pouting, mocked look and we both laugh.

However our laughter is interrupted as Squall comes forward and gently pries us apart. "Sorry to break you guys apart, but Nick, you said that you know the location of on of your friends?"

Oh my god! How could I forget! "Nick! Where is John? You do know where he is don't you?"

Nick nods. "Yeah. Well, see, when I found him he was hurt." He holds up his hand to stop my interruption. "Not real bad, mind you. But he looked pretty exhausted. We walked for a bit and we came upon an abandoned house. I told him to stay here while I searched the area for you and the others. That's when I found you."

I smile in relief. John's okay! Now…time to brag! I turn to Squall with a devious smile. "Now Squall, what was it you said before? About my friends?"

The SeeD in question stares at me cautiously. "What do you mean? I never insulted your friends."

"No. No you did not. But you DID say that I was most likely the only one from my world left. Well…HAHA! I WAS RIGHT! My friends are alive! I was right! And yoouuu were wrong! HAHAHAHA!"

Everyone (sans Squall) bursts out laughing at my outburst. Squall just glares and turns away. Ha! Miffed is he? Well, that ought to teach him! Never doubt a woman's intuition.

I turn back to Nick, resolve in my eyes. "Well, then. Take us to him!"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing Kingdom Hearts or Primal. The five OC's however, are mine. Mine I say!

AN: I haven't played KH2, so i don't know the details...so for the sake of my sanity let's pretend it doesn't exist okay? Oh, and for the ones who haven't figured t out yet, everything from Ch. 4 and beyond are in first person. The first three were kind of a flashback kind o thing. Just wanted to make it clear.

Chapter 12

As we followed Nick to John's location, Squall and I noticed that we were heading back to Squall ad Co.'s hideout. Weird huh? I mentioned this to Nick and he told me that they did find a leather jacket similar to my own. Put two and two together and you get four. Or sometimes in Nick's case five.

However, something else is bugging me. Nick's keyblade. While Nick chattering with Yuffie I can't help but glance at that ring of his. So far everything I'm fearing is coming true. If John has one of these damn things too…

Well, why not ask Nick? He's got to know something. If I'm lucky, _incredibly _lucky, he won't match the Mage's description. John already has the visions but still, I have to know for sure.

I pull Nick away from Yuffie and we both walk a distance away from the others. Far enough that we could have a private conversation but close enough so that they could see us. Nick immediately obliges when he sees the deadly seriousness in my eyes.

When we get far enough I take a deep breath and slowly begin to barrage Nock with questions.

"Nick, what happened when you arrived here? I need to know."

"Well, I woke up in some alleyway, tired and exhausted. My head had a slight cut and was bruised. Plus I had this huge migraine. I slowly got up and started walking around. I yelled but I couldn't find anybody. Then I noticed that my ring was gone. I was frantic. I ran back to where I woke up but I didn't find anything."

"Then I was attacked by these, shadow thingies just like you were. I was freaking out big time. I had no idea what they were or how to beat them. I started running away but soon they surrounded me. I picked up a pole and started swinging but they almost overpowered me. Then suddenly there was this bright light and I had this freaky looking sword in my hands."

"The light it gave off caused the creatures to back off somewhat but then they started at me again. This time as I swung they started dieing. Before I knew it they were gone. Then they sword turned into my ring. You can imagine I was whooping with joy."

"Then I started to explore again, you know, trying to find you guys, when I heard a moan nearby. I ran toward the sound and I saw John. He had a run in with those things too. He had a sword like mine only the blade was diamond. He was really happy to see me. We talked for a bit before we both started walking. The we came upon a small house. I left him there to recover and I went on to see f I could find the rest of you."

I nod. Then he found me and here we are. And John has one too. Wonderful. Looks like Lady Luck isn't on my side.

I sigh heavily, which catches Nick's attention. He stares at me but doesn't comment on it. "But you know, something else happened to me."

My head snaps up and all my attention is focused on Nick. What had he left out?

"Well, remember when I said I had a bruise and a cut on my head?"

I nod, unsure where he was going with this. Then I examine him closer and stumble in shock. There is no trace of any head wound, bruise or otherwise.

"It's weird. Before I found John my wound started to aggravate me. So I massaged the area and then it was gone. I had felt some sort of tingling feeling and it vanished. Wound, headache and all."

I stop dead in my tracks, my eyes huge and my jaw dropped. The others notice and stand nearby, knowing it was not wise to get near me at the moment if I were t lose my temper again.

Nick looks at me strangely and backs off a few steps. I can't stop staring at him. This can't be happening. But it is. That damn Prophecy…it's coming true. Nick did magic. His healed head proves it. Nick is the Mage. I am the Soul, John is the Prophet, David and Dwayne are the Knight and the Wolf. There's no doubt now. We really are the Children of Light.

Over these course of events my life just when through several stages: from pretty crappy but alright, to this sucks, then to I hate my life. Now it's damn. Damn those mother-fucking bastard Powers That Be.

As I stand in utter shock, I just can't help but think: Did I do something utterly horrible in a past life?

Sorry for taking so long with the last two chapters and sorry this one is so short. Will update ASAP. Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing Kingdom Hearts or Primal. The five OC's however, are mine. Mine I say!

AN: I haven't played KH2, so i don't know the details...so for the sake of my sanity let's pretend it doesn't exist okay? Oh, and for the ones who haven't figured t out yet, everything from Ch. 4 and beyond are in first person. The first three were kind of a flashback kind o thing. Just wanted to make it clear.

Chapter 13

"My god. Sam are you okay! Sam!" Nick grabs me by the shoulders and shakes me. It finally snaps me out of my trance. "Sam! What's wrong! Snap out of it!"

I growl and push him away from me. "Stop that!"

Nick matches my anger and steps right in front of me. We glare at each other, not so differently from David's and mine fight before this whole mess began. Using my peripheral vision I see Squall and them step closer to us to pull us apart of needed but they gave us our space.

Before I turn my attention back to Nick I forcefully suppress Ferai from coming out and tearing Nick apart. As I turn to him I stumble away from him at the expression on his face. It scares me. A combination of pure fury and absolute fear. Instantly my temper melts and Ferai retreats to the back of my mind. Instead the calmness and sincerity of my Undine side comes forth.

I place a hand on Nick's cheek. His anger dissipates and he reaches up and takes my hand with one of his own. "Nick, listen. I know you're worried about me and you have every right to be. Truth be told, I'm not fine. I'm angry and scared. You've got to understand, there are things going on that could put us all in danger. And believe me, Fate just dealt us a crappy hand. I swear I will explain everything but first I want to get to John. The less I have to explain this the better. Can you hold out till then?"

The softness of my voice surprises him. I almost smirk at his expression but I hold it back. Now is not a good time. To my relief he nods.

"Yeah, okay. But when we find John you better start talking." He pulls out his dumb ass grin and the rest of us visibly relax.

The rest of the journey is spent in silence. Nick walks close to me, worry and fear ever present in his eyes. Inwardly I smile. Though they are all my brothers, I have a different relationship with them all.

Dwayne is the only one in the group who can match wits with me. Though we both graduated earlier than the others, Dwayne is the true genius. He tutored me quite a bit, mostly in math and science. World History was always my forte. We both love literature. We can debate literature for hours on end.

Nick is the oldest, so naturally to me he's the older brother. A best friend, someone I can go to just to hang out or talk to. He's not the brightest bulb in the bunch but he at times he can seem the most caring out of all of us.

John is so sweet and boyish, like a little brother who needs caring for. When Sarah died, it was me he went to. To me, he's a little brother that I can't help but love and protect.

David. My protector. Ready at a moment's notice to kick someone's ass or save me from whoever threatens me. I always feel safe when he's around, no matter what's going on or who's threatening us. I guess you could say he's my guardian angel.

As the house comes into view I run toward it, anxious to see John. I practically break down to door and run inside. The first thing I see is John's unconscious body sprawled on the floor. I freeze and stare at him for several long seconds and begin screaming at the top of my lungs.

A sinister laugh cuts off my screaming. I snap my head toward the familiar laugh and immediately my temper rises. This time my Djinn side starts to take over and my vambrace glow orange. My skin hardens and starts to turn a golden bronze. I start to see red, as my eyes become a fiery orange.

I was so angry I never saw the guys come in until I hear the metallic sound of Squall's gunblade. Nick gasps at the sight of John's body and tries to get to him. I grab both him and John and throw them back into the others.

John stares at Ansem for a minute before leaping at him. "You bastard! You're the one who attacked us!" I grab him again once more and throw him back more forcefully. I glare at him and he backs down, fear evident in his eyes.

I step forward and clench my fists, ready to demolish my target. The laughter dies but the haughty smirk still plasters Ansem's face.

"Why so angry my dear? I would think you would be happy to see me."

"Not even in your dreams you son of a bitch. I'll be happy to see you when you're dead. No wait, not even then. Unless I know for a fact that you're roasting in lowest pits of hell." My voice is steely and cold. I like it. Perfectly matching my feelings…sort of.

I glance behind me with my peripheral vision. Squall and Cid are holding Nick at bay while Aerith and Yuffie are tending to John. Good, out of the way.

I turn back to Ansem and growl softly. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart right here and now." My fists clench and my vambrace glow brighter. My muscles shift and bulge as my transformation finishes.

"Oh dear god." I hear Nick whisper behind me. I wish he didn't have to find out about my powers this way but hey, beggars can't be choosers. I flex my muscles menacingly and resist the urge to tear Ansem to tiny pieces.

The human in me shudders at the cruelty of the Djinn spirit. Sadistic, heartless and ruthless. Scary.

Ansem chuckles darkly. "Don't worry, the Prophet will live. You should be worried about your own welfare."

"You know, you're right. Tearing you to tiny pieces might put too much of a strain on my muscles."

He throws back his head and laughs. I really hate that laugh. It's so creepy. And annoying. I swear I'm gonna rip his vocal cords out.

"My dear, you never cease to amuse me. This game of ours is quite amusing wouldn't you say?"

"Humph."

"Well, it was lovely to see you once more. But I must take my leave of you. I hope we meet again Soul. Or will it be, Night Queen?" He smirks and steps through another portal. At the same time twin energy swords appear in my hands and I leap at him just as the portal closes.

"Damn!" The swords disappear and I turn to the others, fuming and very pissed off. Yelling I swing one of my swords down and destroy the table and nearly the book along with it.

_Stop! You must take control of yourself! _(Undine)

I take deep breaths and transform back into a human. Nick stares at me in amazement and shock as my muscled arms go back to skinny twigs; my skin becomes its pale-ish color; my nails shrink; my teeth go back to normal and my eyes become once more its lovely shade of brown. (I love the color of my eyes. Can you tell?)

Shaking off the slight headache, which I gather I'm going to get every time I shift, and walk over to John. "How is he? Is he going to be okay?"

Aerith, who was using Cure magic, nods and stands while Yuffie helps him up as he comes around. "Yes. He shall be all right. He was already exhausted. Ansem just hit him over the head is all. As you can see he's coming around now."

"Good." I turn to Nick and reassuringly place a hand on his cheek. Then I walk over to the ruined table and pick up the book, which, thankfully, was not destroyed in the destruction of the table.

I turn back and sigh in relief as John fully awakens and stares around him. He spots me and smiles. I beckon him and the other over to me. "Let's sit down. I'll explain everything to you and Nick John."

I grab three chairs and set them up in a corner of the room while Squall and the others opted to clean up the remains of the table. They had heard the story and didn't need to hear it again.

"Okay. Where do I begin?"

John clears his throat and leans forward. "I have a question. Several actually. One, where are we? Two, who was that guy? Three, What are these freaky swords? Four-"

"Whoa, John. Hold on. One at a time, please. But I'll answer them. Firstly, we are in Traverse Town. A place within the video game Kingdom Hearts. Second, that bastard's name was Ansem. Third, those 'freaky swords' are called Keyblades."

John's face is calm and blank as he nodded and took in the news. Nick is thankfully keeping quite but listening intently. "Okay. Um…"

"Look. I'll just explain. We have been thrust into an alternate universe where obviously video games are real. In this universe, many games blend together like in Kingdom Hearts. Ansem is the leader of the Heartless, those creatures you guys fought. Right now he's terrorizing the universe. There was supposed to be a chosen Keyblade wielder but he was killed." I open the book to the page with the Prophecy and hand it to them. "Read this and it will explain why we are here."

I sit back and watch as they read and reread the gold lettering. Nick looks confused and he keeps looking back up at me. John's eyes couldn't get any wider. After a while they hand it back to me.

"Well," I say, my voice quivering slightly. "Do you guys have any other questions? Or do you guys have the general idea?"

"I have a question. What's a harmonixer?" Nick asks.

"It means I have demon spirits living inside of me. I can change into one at will. I get these neat powers when I do and I can talk to the demons. It's actually quite neat."

"Cool. Do I have powers too?"

"I believe so. You match the description of the Mage and you said you did magic earlier."

"I did? No way. Magic doesn't exist. That's stupid." He throws his hands into the air dramatically for emphasis. "Besides, how can I be the Mage? I can't do magic!"

"Well, you have a keyblade for one. Those are weapons of light. Second, your head wound? You said you massaged the spot and it vanished. Cut and all. That's magic. Cure magic to be precise. Plus, how else can you explain why all of this is happening to us?"

John, who remained silent, finally speaks up. "So, what you're saying is, I have visions because I'm the Prophet. Nick can do magic, you can transform into demons and David and Dwayne have powers too?" I nod, uncomfortable with the even tone of his voice. "Uh huh. And these keyblades are weapons that will help us destroy those creatures, which are called Heartless?" Another nod. "And the five of us are supposed to fight that freaky guy who knocked me out, whose name is Ansem, and save the universe?" Nod.

John shakes his head and walks to the other side of the room. "I can't believe this. That asshole attacked us and threw us into another dimension because we're destined to kill him?"

"I know it sucks. Trust me, I've already have at least three temper tantrums because of this. But the fact is, Fate dealt us a crappy hand and now we have to save the universe. Did you fully read that Prophecy John? You have the power to understand these kind of things. Did you happen to read the last paragraph? I will tell you right here and now, I have NO desire, absolutely NONE, to be that jerk off's bride. I need your guys' support here."

John sighs and slumps to the floor. "Believe me, I don't want to see you as his bride either. But, all of this…" He waves his hand around vaguely. "It's all to much to take in. I mean, you're telling us that we're supposed to save the universe with the possibility that you might sway to the dark side and we'll all die. Plus, we all have weird super powers and we'll have Heartless on our tale pretty much 24/7 because we posses Keyblades because we're, whatchacallit? Children of Light."

I walk over and plop down beside him. "Yeah, I know it's a big pill to swallow. I still can't get this. Hell, I still get freaked out when the demons talk to me."

"And that's why you keep blanking out right?" Nick asks as he joins us.

"Yeah. They aren't all that bad. Except for Wraith. I'm not too sure about that one. Djinn kind of scares me too."

"Hey, tell us about your demon forms. They sound really awesome."

"Yeah. It'll help me keep my mind off of this for awhile." John adds.

"You guys got it. Besides, you'll be seeing a lot of them."

Will update ASAP. Bye!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing Kingdom Hearts or Primal. The five OC's however, are mine. Mine I say!

AN: I haven't played KH2, so i don't know the details...so for the sake of my sanity let's pretend it doesn't exist okay? Oh, and for the ones who haven't figured t out yet, everything from Ch. 4 and beyond are in first person. The first three were kind of a flashback kind o thing. Just wanted to make it clear.

Chapter 14

"That is freaking awesome!"

John and I laugh at Nick's enthusiasm. I just finished describing each of my demon forms. While Nick was over the wall at the fact I could change form and the way they could talk to me, John had been interested in their strategic uses. Must be all those military games.

_Ah, but then again, no one is more suited to sneak by enemies than I am. _(Wraith) 

_Naturally you would want to sneak around like a serpent instead of fighting head on. _(Ferai)

_I am no snake you horned muscle head! I can hold my own in a fight. Make no doubt about that. But there are times when all you can do is save yourself. _(Wraith)

_A lowly creature, devoid of honor. How pathetic. A brave warrior would fight to the death, no matter the odds! _(Ferai)

_Bah! Honor my ass! What good is honor when you're dead! _(Wraith)

_Shut up! All of you have your uses and your own thoughts. So stop arguing! _

"Girl, I am never going to get used to that." Nick remarks as he notes my blank expression. I snap out of my trance and swap him upside his head. "You try having four demons bicker and snipe inside YOUR head. Though, there's probably no room due to all the hot air."

"Hey," John pipes up, probably trying to avoid an argument. "What kind of things do they talk about?"

"Oh, they constantly spout off wise words of wisdom and offer the secrets of the universe. What do you think Johnny boy? The Wraith is self-centered and sadistic, always spouting off insults or sarcastic remarks, the Ferai are like those Klingons from that Star Trek show and almost always fighting with Wraith. The Undine are actually nice and do offer advice at times but mostly stays quiet. I think it's because of the Ferai and the Wraith"

"And the Djinn?"

"The Djinn just scares me. If it is anything like the ones in the game, the Djinn are sadistic, cruel, violent and have incredibly bad tempers. Like I said, scary."

Yuffie, who had stopped cleaning to eavesdrop, as had Cid and Aerith, jumps in, a curious look on her face. "If it's so evil, why did you transform into that form a when Ansem was here?"

Squall, who had also been watching us, storms up to Yuffie. "I don't think that's any of our business."

"I doubt it." Aerith says as she steps in to join the conversation. "Sam, when you saw Ansem, what did you feel? What was the strongest emotion you were feeing?"

What? Of all the things I expected to hear out of know-it-all Aerith, it definitely wasn't that. I hop to my feet and pace a bit. John and Nick also stand. "Well, I was as angry as hell. I also hated him. A lot. I know hate is a strong word and I don't use it very much. I have people I don't like but I rarely hate someone."

"But right then, when I saw him over John, I felt hatred. Cold hatred. I wanted to kill him, slowly and painfully." Then suddenly that telltale light bulb goes off in my head.

"Wait a moment, during that time, I felt…sadistic. I wanted to kill him, feel his blood on my hands. I was picturing different ways to kill him and I felt, _pleasure_ while doing it." I spit out the word pleasure as if it was a disease. John and Nick stare at me in slight shock, as do Yuffie and Cid.

Aerith and Squall however seem to understand. My hands slightly shake at my realization. In the game the Djinn spirit is the very essence of evil. When Jen, the main character, first shifted to that form it overwhelmed her with it's evil. When I shifted to that form, I felt it. I felt the utter evil and cruelty of the Djinn. I shudder in revulsion.

Aerith steps forward and places a hand on my shoulder. "I'm thinking that certain emotions can trigger one or more of your demon forms. When you first experienced your Ferai form I'm guessing you felt a primal anger. Since the Ferai form is animalistic and primal from what I've seen such things like anger can evoke it."

John nods and steps next to her. "So, when she saw Ansem she felt hatred, sadistic hatred. Which made the Djinn form more powerful. At least, that's the theory right?"

"What are you thinking Johnny boy?" Nick asks. John's brow creases as he thinks. "Well, I've been friends with Sam for a long time, so no offense to you girl, but you are not the kind of person to hate someone that horribly. You're just not the sadistic type."

He smiles at me gently. I return the smile sadly and shake my head. "I'm not so sure. Don't forget John, my destructive phase? I sure as hell can't." John's smile falters slightly.

"What do you mean by your destructive phase?" Aerith asks.

I shift from foot to foot. "Well, see, a few months ago my father died in an accident. We were very close. In fact he gave me this bracelet. When he died I refused to go to a counselor. I became angry. I would lash out at anybody, even my own friends. I'd pick fights with people and get into heaps of trouble. I was almost arrested at one point. Luckily for me the guys were able to pull me out of that phase.

"It was David who started to help. I picked a fight with some really bad gang members and they would have torn me to shreds. Well, they did, but then David jumped in and, well, the both of us got torn to shreds. At least they didn't kill us. But that was only because for some odd reason they respect David enough not to kill the both of us."

John shakes his head. "You were going through a difficult time. That doesn't mean you're capable of sadism. No one's a saint; we've all got a little badass inside. At least you ever let it corrupt you and that's a good thing."

"But John, that little bit of darkness could spread. It might be that little, tiny bit that sways me to the dark side as Nick put it. Don't you get it? I know Ansem. He's a manipulative son of a bitch. And I don't give a flying fuck that it's the Dark One doing all the talk because you know what? I don't think that's completely true."

I open the book and stare at the Prophecy. "According to this I could become the very thing that tears us all apart. I'm the Soul, I keep us together."

Nick smiles and claps me on the back. "You know it girl. Don't ever doubt that."

I lightly shake him off. "I don't. I know I keep us together. Hell, sometimes it's the only thing that's kept me sane."

"You know, this whole thing scares me. Our home is gone, some crazy insane psychopath is hunting us, me especially, our friends are missing and could be anywhere, and all the fighting we have to do, it's too much and I'm scared." My voice cracks as tears start to form "I'm scared I'm not going to find David or Dwayne or they'll die, I'm scared you guys will die, I'm scared we'll fail and doom the universe, I'm scared that Ansem is going to get to me and do god knows what and I'll-I'll kill you guys or-" I suddenly start to sob. I can't help it. The reality of everything feels as if it's suddenly closing in around me, crushing me. I feel as f I'm barely able to breathe. I shake as sobs wrack my body and I sink to the floor, the book falling out of my hands.

I hug my arms around myself and continue to sob. By the two thumps and the two pairs of arms Nick ad John must've dropped to the floor to hug me. I bury my head into Nick's burly shoulder and wrap my arms around the two boys. With slight surprise I feel tears run down my neck and I hear two light sobs. We tighten our embrace, but it feels empty almost, incomplete, and I know why. David and Dwayne should be here. Only when we find them will our family be complete.

Will update ASAP. Bye!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing Kingdom Hearts, Shadow Hearts or Primal. The five OC's however, are mine. Mine I say!

AN: I haven't played KH2, so i don't know the details...so for the sake of my sanity let's pretend it doesn't exist okay? Oh, and for the ones who haven't figured it out yet, everything from Ch. 4 and beyond are in first person. The first three were kind of a flashback kind of thing. Just wanted to make it clear.

Chapter 15

After a long while of sobbing we pick ourselves up from the floor. Nick picks up the book. "Guys, I have a question. David and Dwayne. How are we going to find them? I mean, they're part of the gang. Screw this destiny and Children of Light stuff, we are a family first."

_Damn, it's always a shocker when he's serious. _

_Why is that? Surely he's acted like this before? _(Undine)

_Yeah, but only when we're all in a bind or falling apart. Most of the time he acts like an idiot. I guess there is a smart person under there but hey. Wait, can't you just, you know, rifle through my memories? I mean, after all, you guys are a part of me. My memories es su memories right? _

_Yes, but it will help to better connect with you by asking you these things instead of searching for them ourselves. It will help us to better understand you. _(Undine)

_You know, I'm starting to think that this is an advanced case of Multiple Personality Disorder. I show some of the signs: depersonalization, my body changing and reforming I mean; me acting like someone else and you each show a different side of me in one way or another- _

_Ah, but doesn't the other personality take over? You forget, I know what you know. Normally people with this disorder also experience memory loss when the other personality takes over. When you transform although our presence influences you, you stay in control, you are still you though our presence fuses with yours. _(Undine)

_Wait, huh? Okay this has been a long day and you lost me. Can you explain this to me again? Just us you know, I'll be doing this a lot. As my mom says, I may be a smart cookie but sometimes I can be as dumb as a box of rocks when it comes to common sense. _

_Very well. Within this body there is your soul, your mind. You are the host. You control this body and you alone. In a section of your soul, there is something that would be the equivalent of a holding cell. That is where we reside. All harmoixers have this section of their soul. It is called the Graveyard. It houses everything that is you. This is a must with harmonixers in order to control the demon soul, or souls on your case. In this Graveyard there is a section for the demon soul. Your Graveyard has four. Like with most harmonixers we are all telepathically linked, allowing us to talk to one another. This link also allows us to share your memories. We each have our own personalities and thoughts, however our only memories are yours, the memories of your soul. When you transform, the 'door' per se, to our section opens and frees us, allowing us to integrate with your soul. Our personalities, strengths and instincts connect with your soul and allow you to become us. You, however, stay in control. Your mind is influenced by our soul but it is you that controls the body. Also, when you are in one of our forms the link is temporarily cut, meaning we cannot speak with you or you us. _(Undine)

_Ah yes. Thank you very much. _

Coming out of my trance I blink my eyes a few times before focusing. "YAHHHH!" I scream and jump five feet in the air as I come out of my trance and see a pair of blue eyes very close to my own. I fall backwards onto the floor and scramble to back up against the wall. My eyes are wide and my chest is heaving. Laughter fills my ears and my eyes narrow. Glancing up at the others almost everyone is either on the floor or close to it, laughing their asses off.

I stare at Nick, who I know did the deed and I start to growl, and then my eyes turn a slight purple as I get an evil idea. I push back the demon spirits; I want to do this by myself. I climb to my feet and begin to growl, making it as convincing as I can. They stop laughing and stare at me. I glare at Nick and slowly walk toward him. The others scramble away from me, eyes wide but instead of fear it's from glee, their mouths twitching, especially John's.

Nick however is most likely shitting himself. His eyes are fearful and he quickly backs away from me. "Sam! I'm sorry okay? It was just a joke!" I growl again and lunge at him; he gives a girly yelp and falls backwards onto the floor. I jump on him and straddle his waist, pinning him shoulders down. I lean in close to his face and growl louder. He shrieks and closes his eyes. I can't take it anymore. The shriek did it. I burst out laughing and fall sideways off of him. Soon the others are laughing right with me.

Nick sits up and stares at me, the natural confused look on his face. Then something clicks and he stands, enraged. "Hey! What the hell was that for? I didn't MEAN to scare you!"

"Yes you did!" I stop laughing and rise. "You so meant too."

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"GUYS!" John shouts. We stop arguing and turn to him. "Enough already. Now, we have an unanswered question. How are we going to find David and Dwayne?"

Immediately Nick and I sober up. He was right, how the hell are we supposed to find them? "He's right." I say. I think they can hear the exhaustion in my voice. "We need a plan here. There must be countless worlds out there and they could be on any one of them. That is, if they're not here, which I doubt they are. But I think we have a few other problems. First is the whole destiny thing. I'm not too sure how they're going to take this, if they don't completely blow up. Then there's the matter of our abilities."

Squall raises one of his hands. "What do you mean by that? What powers David and Dwayne will have you mean?"

I lightly shrug. "Sort of. I do want to know what sort of gifts they will have, but that isn't what I meant. What I mean is, we are in absolutely NO condition to fight Ansem. Even when we do meet up with the guys we have almost no fighting experience! How the hell are we supposed to win like that?" I turn to Nick and John. I see the comprehension dawn on their faces.

"No offense, but Nick, you don't even know how to do magic, and yes, magic exists and you can control it. And John, I don't want to be rude, but how the hell are your visions going to help us? From what you tell us those damn things are too cryptic for words! I think it's the nature of your Prophet powers that enable you to understand but makes it difficult for the rest of us to. But still, visions aren't going to help you win a fight. They might help us perceive how to win, but in the end we are going to need to know how to fight. And that includes me too. I can't depend on the demons. What if something happens and I can't transform? I'm going to need to know how to fight using my keyblade. And that goes for all of us, granted David and Dwayne have keyblades, which they most likely do. Let's face it guys, we need help."

I sigh and turn back to Squall, Aerith, Yuffie and Cid. "I never got to thank you guys. So, thank you. Thank you for saving my life, for putting up with me, for helping me, for helping me find my friends and all that good stuff. I may not have the right, but I want to ask yet another favor. Like you once said Squall, I know you guys well. I know I can trust you. We need someone to train us, to help us fight. Squall, Yuffie, you guys are the best hand to hand fighters here; Aerith, you are the best magic user I know; Cid, I have a very strong feeling we're going to be traveling to other planets, and I don't know anyone else who can build a better Gummi ship than you. I know I have no right, this is our fight, not yours. You guys could easily get killed if you are seen with us. Ansem could easily make you targets. But, I want to ask you to help us. I trust no one but you. You're free to back down, to say no if you want. Believe me, you've done enough."

The four stare at me, shell-shocked. Okay, apparently they weren't expecting that. They exchange glances among each other and stared back at us. John steps up next to me. "You know, she's right. You've done a lot already; making sure Sam was okay and all. And helping us out too, we appreciate it. But Sam has a point. Ansem could easily kill you just for being with us. You'd be setting yourselves up as targets. We don't want you to get yourselves killed because of us. If you want to, back out."

Squall scowls at us. Got him. I was wondering when he'd get to that famous scowl of his. "You're serious? You know what, you're right. You are going to lose, especially with an attitude like that. Plus, your fighting moves? Please, the weakest Heartless would tear you to shreds."

I smirk at Squall's insults. Translate from Squall-speak to English: Of course, we'd be happy to help you. There's no way we'd leave our new friends to fend for themselves…and you suck at fighting. You've got to love that guy.

Aerith nods her agreement. "I'd be more than happy to teach Nicholas how to use magic. And I would like to also help John with his Prophet powers as well. I may be of some use with that."

This is going great. We really have a chance. With their help we can really do this, we can really win! I turn to the guys and we all share goofy smiles. I turn back to Squall and the others. "Thank you guys. Really, we mean it. I think we can really do this."

John shakes his head. "Yeah, but this STILL doesn't answer the question of how…are we…going to…find…" He pauses suddenly and falls to the floor, Nick barely catches him and he starts to spasm slightly.

"John!" I run to his side and grab him by the shoulders as Nick gently sets him on the floor. I turn to Aerith who has suddenly appeared beside me. "What is happening to him?" She asks. John's eyes are glazed and the spasms stop, but his face is flushed and sweaty.

I look up to Yuffie, who, like the others, was also staring. "Hey, can you get me a cold compress please? It'll help." Squall seems slightly put off by my calm tone. I ignore him and lay John's head in my lap and start playing with his blonde curls. Nick takes the cloth from Yuffie and blots John's face. John begins to groan and stir. I smile when he finally opens his eyes, happily staring into the brown eyes that were no longer glazed, like the dead. "Hey there handsome. Welcome back." He smiles back and I help him to slowly sit up.

Squall groans in annoyance and steps forward. "Can someone please explain what the hell just happened?" He rubs his temple and crosses his arms, staring at the three of us with cold, calculating eyes. Just then Yuffie comes in with a wet cloth. I take it from her and mop John's face and neck. He closes his eyes and groans in appreciation.

Nick stands up after seeing that John was in good hands and turns to Squall. "It was a vision. This is what normally happens: passing out, slight fever, glazed eyes, etc., etc., etc. Like Sam said, pressing a cold rag to his face helps." Their eyes all widen and Aerith stares at the two of us, or John actually, in fascination.

"A vision? You had a vision?" she says in a whisper. John nods and sits up with my help. "Yeah," he replies. "And boy, was it a doozy, but I think it'll help."

"What do you mean?" I ask. "What was the vision about?"

He looks and Nick and me and smirks. "Dwayne. I know where he is."

Will update ASAP. Bye!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing Kingdom Hearts, Shadow Hearts or Primal. The five OC's however, are mine. Mine I say!

AN: I haven't played KH2, so i don't know the details...so for the sake of my sanity let's pretend it doesn't exist okay? Oh, and for the ones who haven't figured it out yet, everything from Ch. 4 and beyond are in first person. The first three were kind of a flashback kind of thing. Just wanted to make it clear.

Chapter 16

"Dwayne? Really? Where is he? Is he okay?" I lean in really close to John's face, excited and a bit hysterical. John blinks and edges away while Nock gently pulls me away. I smile apologetically.

"Yeah, it was Dwayne. Really. I don't know exactly where he is, a jungle or something, a place with a lot of trees and vines and jungle-like plants. And he looked okay, though he was fighting something I couldn't see. But, I am pretty sure he's okay."

Jungle? Hmm, that could be any number of places…wait! What do I care? Dwayne's alive! Wahoo! One down!

"Great! This is just awesome!" Nick shouts. He jumps and punches the air. Then he stops and he sports his often-worn confused look. "But wait, how any worlds have jungles? Plus, how are we going to leave this one?"

I roll my eyes like I usually do when he asks a stupid question. "Duh! We take a Gummi ship!" I turn to Cid. "Can you provide one for us Cid? We should put the training on hold until we can get Dwayne back here, and probably David too."

Cid grins and nods. "Sure thing. Though, are you sure it's a good idea for you three to go by yourselves? I mean, it would take longer but I could build ya'll a ship that would fit the lot of us. Cuz you guys shouldn't be by yourselves just yet. After all, you said it yourself, ya need us to help you."

I nod. "Yeah, good idea. Plus, it will take some time to figure out where we are going." I turn to John and Aerith. "You guys think you can work together on that vision? After all, Aerith, you have some experience, maybe you and John can narrow down places to look. We can't search every world in the universe."

Aerith and John look at one another and smile. I pause for a moment at the odd look in John's eyes. It was gone in an instant, but I still caught it. John turns back to me. "Good idea. It might help if she can decipher them. I mean most of the time I can't tell you guys half of the stuff I see."

"It's your gift of Prophecy. Only those with even some small part of the gift can understand the larger parts. The rest can only get small and brief parts of the visions. I'd be happy to help; I have some of the gift myself. Let's go. I have some scrolls and things in my room." John smiles and follows her as she walks towards aforementioned room. I catch the odd spark again in his eyes. I don't like it.

_Hmm, curious. _

_What, you think he and her might begin to like one another? _(Ferai)

_No, I don't think so. _

_Why not? They both are shamans, they both have the gift of Prophecy, though he more so than her. _(Ferai)

_Nick has magic too. Why shouldn't he be with her? Anyway, I highly doubt that John will fall for Aerith, though she might fall for him. Then there would be a problem. _

_Why? Is it because Nick is a shaman as well? Or is it something else? Do you desire John? _(Ferai)

_What! No! These guys are my brothers! And it has nothing to do with them having magic. Aerith is nice. She's pretty, kind, and caring. That's the problem. She's too much like Sara. Even her looks… _

The demon said no more, for which I am grateful. Nick and I exchange glances. We're thinking the same thing. We both caught the look in John's eyes. I recognize it now. It's something I haven't seen in a long time, not since Sara died. It was a look he never even gave me.

I'm broken out of my musings by Squall, who grabs Nick and me by the shoulder and turns us to face him. He's serious and cold. Oh crap. Not only am I good at translating Squall-speak to English, I'm good at translating Squall-spressions too. (Like it? Just made it up!) And this one means that both Nick and I will be yelled at, beat up, cut up, sliced, possibly tramped on, and very sore and tired for the next several hours.

"While they are discussing John's vision, and Cid is designing the ship," a quick glance told me that Cid had gone off somewhere, "Yuffie and I are going to _refine _your fighting skills."

Oh shit.

Sorry for the short Chapter. Will update ASAP. Bye!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing Kingdom Hearts, Shadow Hearts or anything from anything mentioned. The five OC's however, are mine. Mine I say!

AN: I haven't played KH2, so i don't know the details...so for the sake of my sanity let's pretend it doesn't exist okay? Oh, and for the ones who haven't figured it out yet, everything from Ch. 4 and beyond are in first person. The first three were kind of a flashback kind of thing. Just wanted to make it clear.

Chapter 17

I swing my keyblade, barely blocking Squall's attack. He draws back his gunblade and swings at me again. I bring up my own weapon, feebly blocking his attacks. He suddenly takes a swipe at me and I fall backwards onto my butt. I seem to be doing that a lot.

He glares at me in typical Squall fashion. "Come on! Get up."

I glare right back at him. "Can we take a break please? Come on, I'm dying here!"

"This is just the basics!"

"Yeah, and they're killing me! Look, I am not a sword person. Apparently, that's David's thing. I've never been good at hand to hand. I'm more of a-" I spy Yuffie and Nick. Yuffie is showing nick ninja moves and throwing ninja stars. He's not doing so well. "I'm more of a long range type."

Squall rolls his eyes and helps me to my feet. "What, do you guys each have your own fighting technique as well?"

"Sort of. David, Nick and Dwayne were always the better ones when it came to hand-to-hand combat. David and Nick tend to use more heavy objects while Dwayne knows martial arts. I know some too, but Dwayne's the best. I like to use stuff like ninja stars and throwing knives. John has a killer aim with a gun though. No one can out shoot him. At least, no one I know."

Squall nods, then lifts up his gunblade. "Okay, lets go again."

"WHAT?"

More glaring. "You may not be the best at swordsmanship, but you should still learn the basics. Those vambrace," He pointed to my forearms. "Won't always be your best protection. You need to learn how to use your keyblade properly."

I sigh. "But can't me and Nick switch places for a while? Come on, I've been practicing for over two hours now. I'm hungry and tired! I need a break! God, just because I'm supposed to help save the universe doesn't mean I'm super girl!"

Nick and Yuffie walk over to us and Nick puts his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, we could all use a break. Why don't we go inside and see if John and Aerith have made any progress, okay?"

Squall and I glare at one another and finally he nods. "All right. 20 minutes and we're back out here." Bastard, but whatever. Nick and I run inside with Yuffie and Squall close behind. John and Aerith are seated at a new table along with Cid, who is looking at schematics.

I run over and seat myself, Nick between John and myself. "So, made any progress?"

He looks up at me from the manual he was reading. "Well, not really any progress to be made. The Prophecy seems to be pretty straightforward. As far as we can determine, it doesn't tell us how we're supposed to fight Ansem, or how to know for sure that we are the ones it describes, but I think we can safely determine that we're the Children of Light."

Nick nods sadly. "Yeah, after what's been going on, no doubt about it, huh?"

"Well, there is room for doubt, mind you it is incredibly, and I mean INCREDIBLY minuscule. According to Aerith my powers can still evolve. I'll keep it with me, just in case I find out something new while we're on our 'Save the world journey'."

I humph and fiddle with my bracelet. God I have never been so relieved to see it back on my wrist. Though, it looks kind of weird with my vambrace. Damn things. I wish I could take them off but no; they have to be fused to my damn arms! Bastards.

Squall watches me fiddle with my bracelet and then speaks. "Hey, do you want to keep it on some sort of chain? So it doesn't get lost again? It is a bit big for your wrist."

Though he has a point, I do have small wrists, I still shake my head. "No way in hell. This NEVER comes off my wrist! And I mean it!"

Nick chuckles. "Believe her man. She's crazy about that thing."

Yuffie looks at him, and then at John, or more precisely at Nick's ring and John's earring. "Do you guys all have a special item?"

"Yep. My ring here? Very important to me. And Johnny boy never takes off that earring of his. David has some sort of old coin and Dwayne's got a gold locket. Each one we would never part with, even if it meant our lives."

John nods. "They are very important to us. Especially since apparently they are also our keyblades. Because of that, I don't think we have to worry about Sami (Yes, this is my actual nickname) losing her bracelet. Wouldn't it just pop right back to her?"

Aerith contemplates this. "I believe so. If the keyblade is lost or stolen then it should return to its owner. Or so it goes. But just in case, Sam, I can do some magic on it. It won't change your bracelet all that much. I could shrink it so that-"

"No." I say. "I'm sorry, but no. One, I don't really think it will work. Two, even if it could, I wouldn't. I'm sorry. I can't really explain but thank you anyway." Aerith nods and drops the subject.

Then, a thought suddenly strikes me. I turn to John. "Hey, does that say how I can prevent myself from becoming the, whatever it was?"

"The Night Queen, you mean? Well, it does say that Ansem will try to sway you. As long as you don't get tempted and you stay on the side of good, you should be fine."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have some sick, evil guy trying to get you to be his wife or whatever."

Nick leans back in his chair and smirks at me. "Hey, don't worry about it. Your not going to turn evil or nothing, you'll be fine. You've me, John and David and Dwayne, especially when we find them."

"Yeah, your right. I know I shouldn't worry, but I can't help it."

John reaches over and puts his arm around my shoulders. "We'll protect you, Sam. Don't worry about it." I nod and smile.

"So, nothing else? No special way to fight that silver-haired bastard?"

"Nope. Looks like we'll have to just beat the hell out of him."

I smirk. "Works for me. Nick?" He just smirks and nods. "Good. I'm sure Dwayne and David won't have a problem either." Suddenly three loud growls fill the room. Nick, John and I glance at one another sheepishly, then at Squall and the others. "Hey, got anything to eat?"

Aerith stands up and nods. "Yes, we do. I can make us all some soup with grilled cheese sandwiches."

Nick looks a bit shocked. "You guys have grilled cheese?" He smiles widely. Grilled cheese is his favorite. Aerith nods slowly, a bit confused.

"Of course, why wouldn't we?" Nick shrugs in response.

"I dunno." John and I roll our eyes. Of course, a typical Nick answer. Aerith walks over to the stove and begins pulling items down from the cupboard while Squall sits down next to Cid, who looks up from his schematics. Yuffie goes to help Aerith with the food.

John looks to Squall and then me. "So," he says to us. "How'd the training go?"

Squall makes an annoyed sound and glares at me. "You still need work, Samantha. You won't get anywhere with the skills you have now. After we eat we're going to train with the basics again for another hour, then we'll train with your spirits. I want to see what they can do."

I groan. "What? Come on, it's obvious sword fighting is not my forte. I want to switch with Nick. I'm pretty good at throwing knives, remember?"

"Yes. And that is exactly why I want you to practice with me. You are already good at throwing knives. You should at least be adequate at sword fighting as well. Besides, shouldn't Nick work on his magic next?" as he asks that last question he stares right at Nick. Great. This won't go well, like I said before Nick never really believed in magic.

John nods in agreement. "That's a good idea. To tell you the truth, I don't think we'll get anything more out of the Prophecy, for now anyway. I should practice fighting too." He then turns to Nick, who is still in a staring contest with Squall. "Hey, Nick, what's up?"

Nick rolls his eyes and gives him the "duh!" look we usually give him. "Magic? John you know me. Save the magic stuff for people like Sam and Dwayne. They're the ones who believe all that. Me, just give me something to hit those Heartless with and I'll be fine. I don't need magic."

"But you're the Mage, see?" John holds the book in front of him, pointing to his look-alike. "These robes and stuff? You're magic material! Right Sam?"

I nod. "Yep. Mages do usually wear robes like that Nick. Besides, remember a few hours ago? When you told me about your head injury? How it just disappeared? That was magic. Plus, it says so right in the Prophecy."

"Plus, how can you say you don't believe in magic? Aerith can do magic, John has that special gift of his, plus my demons, me, being a harmonixer? All that's happened to us? Come on Nick! You're not that stupid!"

Seeing the tension John quickly jumps in. "Hey, how about you just, give it a shot, huh? Dabble a bit, try a few spells and that kind of stuff?"

After a few moments Nick nods. "Sure, fine. I'll give it a shot." Then he tilts his head over at Aerith, who is still preparing our meal. He looks her up and down and smirks in his usually way. Like I once said, almost everything has a sex appeal to this buffoon. I'm about to reach over and smack him on the head when John suddenly slugs him in the arms. Nick nearly falls out of his chair in surprise; Squall and Cid look on, confused while I stare at him in shock. John, meanwhile, is glaring at Nick, like he wants to kill him or at least severely maim him. This isn't like John! What the hell?

"Hey, Johnny boy, chill out!" Nick shouts while rubbing his arm. He too, is looking at John in surprise. "What the hell is your problem?"

John glares at him some more before speaking. "Leave her alone Nick. I mean it. Back off."

_What the hell is up with him? Nick's a jerk sometimes, sure. But he was just being Nick. _

_Perhaps it is because of the situation you addressed earlier? _(Undine)

_What? What are you…oh my god. THAT. Oh shit, yeah, we are definitely going to have a problem. _

_Why? I still don't get it. Is this some sort of jealous rage? If you guys are so buddy-buddy, then Nick or whoever should be happy to back off or something, right? _(Wraith)

_No. It's not a jealous rage. It's anger. _

_Okay, and this is a problem why? _ _If you are going to squabble over such petty and stupid- _(Djinn)

_Shut up! You don't get it? You're a part of me dumb ass! Look into my memories! Check my psyche or whatever and then you'll see the problem! _

"John, I-"

"Look, just back off! We don't have time for your perverted quirks."

Nick is still confused. He looks at me and I motion later. The next few moments we spend in silence. Then Aerith and Yuffie come over with our meal and sets down a bowl of soup and four grilled cheese sandwiches for everyone. Nick immediately dives in, momentarily forgetting John's odd behavior.

We eat in silence for a few minutes. Then Aerith stops eating for a moment and turns to Nick.

"So, Nick, after we eat, I was thinking I should teach you some low-level spells, you know, to start practicing magic. I remember the conversation you and Sam had earlier, how you said you somehow made your injury disappear. Perhaps we can practice Cure magic first, then the basic elemental spells. How does that sound?"

Nick fidgets in his seat and answers in an odd voice. "Sounds good. What other sort of stuff will I have to know? You know, to learn magic?"

"Well, magic requires a balance, as does all things. It's a bit difficult to understand, though easier for those with the gift to. You and John both have the gift of magic so it'll be easier to grasp the aspect. No offense meant Sam." She turns to me with an apologetic look. I smile and brush it off.

Hey, don't be." I hold up my forearms. "These are enough magic for me. I think because I have a small amount of magic due to the demons and this Child of Light stuff I'll be able to understand at least a little, so that's okay."

She nods and turns back to Nick. "So, after we eat, we can begin. John, are you going to practice weapons training?"

John nods. "Yeah. Say, do you guys have any guns or rifles? I'm really good with those."

Squall shakes his head. "It's best if we work on your weak points first. Why don't you work with Yuffie? I still want to work with Sam on her sword fighting skills. I at least want you guys to learn the basics. David, when you find him, I can teach him more advanced stuff, since he's going to be your main swordsman."

_Aw, he wants to train with you. How cuuuute! _(Wraith)

_SHUT UP! He doesn't like me that way! He just wants to make sure I can defend myself without relying on you guys all the time! _

_It is a good strategy. One should be prepared for anything. Squall is a good strategist, another trait you two have in common? _(Ferai)

_AUG! Okay yes, he is a good tactician. I guess I am too, with all the RPG's I play; I have to be to beat some of those Bosses. Actually, Dwayne's the best tactician. He's the brightest out of all of us. I guess that's how we'll fight most of the time. Nick will be our magic guy and our heavy lifter, John our sharpshooter and Prophet, I'll be the demon strength and use ninja weapons, David our sword man and Dwayne our tactician and martial artist or whatever weapon he wants, but mainly he's a hand to hand kind of guy. But enough already! Seriously! _

_What's the problem? He's hot, anyone can see that; he's got that loner thing going on, which is always a hooker, hell, the only reason you haven't jumped on Dwayne is because he's "family". Please! Now, you've always had a thing for Squall, haven't you? That is why FF8 is your favorite right? Well, you're never going to get him unless- _(Wraith)

"SHUT UP!"

The other occupants of the table jump and I blush I embarrassment. I sink down into my chair while muttering apologies. Damn demons. I knew I was going to get a lot of headaches from this!

Nick recovers first and giggles. "Talk about thinking out loud, huh? What's up Sam? Miffed at the demons already? They manage to start annoying you yet?" He paused, and then adopted a mock angry look. "Hey, that's my job!"

I reach over and pat Nick on the shoulder. "Don't worry Nick. You're not out of a job. True, the demons will annoy the hell out of me, but you'll always have a special place in my heart." I give him a big grin and he lightly shoves me.

As I finish my soup I peer over at Cid and his Gummi designs. He huffs and looks at me, annoyed. I smile sheepishly. "So, Cid, when is the ship going to be ready? I want to get to Dwayne ASAP."

"Well," He replies as he continues looking them over and muttering stuff. "I have just about all of the necessary parts, but I don't have time to get all of them, so we'll have to make due."

Squall looks over at him, eyebrow arched. "What do you mean? Is it going to take longer to get there you mean?"

"No, we'll be able to travel pretty quick. John and Aerith still have yet to tell us where yer friend is, but with the speed we'll have, we'll be able to travel between worlds pretty quickly."

John shrugs sadly. "Sorry, I can't get anything more out of my vision other than jungle. Aerith says she can narrow it down to a few worlds she knows, but there are a lot out there."

Cid waves a hand. "Like I said, we'll have lots of speed to travel should go pretty quickly. Now, with the limited amount of supplies I have, we have two problems we need to address."

"What kind of problems?" Squall asks.

"I have enough supplies to give us a pretty strong shield and armor, so them Heartless ships will be almost no threat. But, that means only four of us can go due to limited space to make the shield. The other three will have to stay here and I can't make a second ship."

"Now, here's the other problem. I can make it so that we can all fit inside the ship. It'll be a tight fit, but we'll all be able to go. However, that means I'll have to increase the size of the ship so we'll have to make do with pretty strong armor, but a not so strong shield that'll protect us for a while, but won't be useful for long, which means we'll have to rely on weapons which wouldn't be a problem but it can slow us down if we keep fighting those Heartless ships and because of the added weight."

"Luckily, I'll be able to fit the Gummi ship with two Thundaga cannons, an Ultima laser, and a Meteor laser no matter what we choose. But, if we go with out the upgraded shield and armor I can add two more Thundara cannons. That'll give us extra protection, but it'll drag us down a bit."

I slump down in my chair. "So what you're saying is, that either we all go and increase the risk of getting pummeled by Heartless ships or leaving three of us behind, vulnerable, and increasing their risk of getting killed? That sucks." It really sucks. God, why can't anything ever be easy?

Will update ASAP. Bye! Please review be it god or bad. I accept all!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing Kingdom Hearts, Shadow Hearts or anything from anything mentioned. The five OC's however, are mine. Mine I say!

AN: I haven't played KH2, so i don't know the details...so for the sake of my sanity (or what's left of it...) let's pretend it doesn't exist okay? Oh, and for the ones who haven't figured it out yet, everything from Ch. 4 and beyond are in first person. The first three were kind of a flashback kind of thing. Just wanted to make it clear.

Chapter 18

I know what my decision is. "Go with the extra space. No way am I leaving anybody behind."

Like I thought, Squall jumps in to argue with me. "No. You three," He points to John, Nick and me. "You guys should stay, continue with training. The Cid, Yuffie and I can go get your friend. Aerith can stay here to help you guys."

Fortunately Nick and John jump to my defense. "No way!" Nick shouted. "We're going to see our friend! We should be there with him!"

"Or at the very least one of us should go." Nick and I freeze. What the hell is John thinking?! We need to be there with Dwayne! He's part of our family!

"John," I counter. "Are you nuts? It's dangerous for one of us to be going alone, even with two or three of these guys. We need to stick together, not split up! No offense to you Squall, or any of you, we need to explain the situation to Dwayne and David when we find them, not you guys. They'll take it better when it comes from one of us."

"But, won't they understand if we tell them? Don't they know us too?" Yuffie asks.

I shake my head. "No. Only Dwayne might. He and I play the kind of RPG games you guys star in. These two dweebs didn't know a thing about you and neither will David. Dwayne may understand who you guys are, but he can be a suspicious guy. It needs to come form us."

Squall nods in understanding, but I can tell this argument is far from over. "Okay, I get that. I am game for the idea that ONE of you comes along with Cid and me." He nods toward Yuffie. "Sorry but I'd rather it be Cid and me, basically because he's a better pilot and you know the city better than I do, due to all that ninja-sneak stuff you do."

Yuffie grins goofily at the comment. That girl loves having her ego stroked, that's for sure. But unlike Squall, I do not like splitting us up. "Uh uh. No way are we splitting up. We'd be sitting ducks for an attack. It's either all of us or nothing, and you are definitely not leaving here without us. We need to find Dwayne, that is our priority." I glare at the cold brunette, just daring him to argue with that. I know he's just a big softie inside, he'll agree with me…eventually.

_Are you so sure about that? You don't sound so confident. _(Undine)

_Trust me! He'll agree. Finding Dwayne and David is important, and we can't be split up again. No way. He'll cave. If not, I'll force him to. _

_Why do you treat him like that? You know you'll never get- _(Wraith)

_WHAT DID I SAY?! Shut up! For crying out loud! You'll never give up on that, will you? Don't answer that. God, you guys are going to drive me insane! _

_As if we haven't already. _(Wraith)

_You're getting there. Now, listen carefully: I-DO-NOT-LIKE-SQUALL!!! He's just a F-R-I-E-N-D!!! Get that through your thick skull!! All of you! _

_I didn't say anything. _(Undine)

_You didn't have to. _

"That is so creepy. And kind of inconvenient, wouldn't you say?"

"Huh?" I shake out of my reverie and kind of stare at John. "What?"

"Well, you blanking out like that. I know you're talking to the demons and all, but what if you're in a battle or something? You'll be gutted for sure."

"I'm sure they wouldn't interfere with my fighting, especially when I fuse with one of them. They can't speak to me then."

"Yeah, but what about when you're fighting with just your keyblade? What's to stop them from giving last minute battle advice? They may do it accidentally, and you could end up dead or worse."

He has a point. But I can't stop talking with the demons, no matter how annoying. I deal with Nick everyday, I can deal with these guys. But the blanking out…

"Aerith? Is there something you can do? I still need to be able to talk to these guys, but I don't want to be left vulnerable."

She shrugs in response. "I'm not sure, I'll have to look in on it. But I think I can come up with something." I feel bad, putting all that weight on her. Poor girl, I can't imagine what it's going to be like for Nick. And he's going to be way more powerful than her.

Squall then breaks in. "I still say at least two of you guys stay here and continue training. As far as I can see, you guys REALLY need it. With two us protecting your one guy and the remaining two here, I'm sure you guys will be fine."

"No! For the umpteenth time we're not splitting up! That's the whole reason we're going on this little escapade. Finding our friends is our top priority, NOT saving the world or whatever. We can all go. We may not have the extra shielding but we will have a lot more arsenal. I say that's good enough."

"I'm with her!" Nick shouts, jumping out of his chair. He's got that dumb, goofy grin on his face. "We can all go! We'll blast those bastards out of the sky while we're at it! Come on, I want to hit something!"

Yeah, so do John and I, though more preferably your head. John glares at Nick and pulls him back down into his seat. "You dumb oaf, sit down. God, why must you always act like some immature child?"

"Uh, cause, I dunno. Wait! I do NOT act like a child!"

"You do so! All the time! Sam agrees with me, right?"

WHAT? Oh boy…

"She does not! She agrees with me! Right?" Both of the guys stare at me expectantly, while (somehow) glaring at each other. Wonderful. I have to put up with this for who knows how long? Well…I've been doing it for years so far…and what do I have to show for it? Lots of needed therapy. I can't wait to find Dwayne. He'll knock some sense into these knuckleheads, before I knock them out.

Squall sighs and rubs his forehead. "Fine. I don't want any more arguments. But, I'll expect you to practice fighting when we get to wherever it is we're going? Deal?"

Sounds good to me. John, Nick and I nod in agreement. "Just one problem, where the hell are we going?" Nick asks. "John and Aerith said Dwayne was in some sort of jungle, but where?"

John shrugs and turns to me. "You know these kind of worlds better than we do. After all, you and Dwayne are the fanatics, not us. Maybe you can work with Aerith? Narrow some places down?"

"Well, I have a few places in mind, but there are probably over a dozen more. I just can't think of any off of the top of my head. Who knows, there could be and infinite number of worlds out there. Plus there's the whole, other dimension thingy that I can't really explain. That's more Dwayne's thing. But, I can think of a few places where he might be."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Nick turns to Cid, who backs away slightly at Nick's excitement. "Build us a ship Cid!"

The blonde hmphs and crosses his arms. "It ain't that simple kid. There's a lot of work involved in making a ship, especially from scratch. It takes three, maybe four months to finish."

John, Nick and I stare wide-eyed at Cid. My throat constricts. Three to four months?! Is he fucking kidding?! "We can't wait that long!" I shout as soon as my voice comes back. "Who knows what will happen to Dwayne! Or David! They could be killed or worse! We have to get that ship ready faster!"

He holds our gaze for a few moment before chuckling. "Don't worry, you'll have one faster than that. I said, it takes three to four months to finish one from _scratch_. Luckily, I have a smaller one built already. I can use it for a template and build off of it. It'll take two weeks tops to make the necessary changes ya want. How's that?"

I can only stare as he grins at us. He got us, he knows he did. I'm going to kill him. No, I can't. We need him to build the ship. "That's great. Perfect, we'll take it. Thank you. Thank you so much."

He laughs and waves a hand. "Don't mention it. If ya don't mind, I'd rather start tomorrow and get a fresh start while going over a few last minute stuff tonight."

"Sounds good to me. Guys?" I look to Nick and John, who nod in agreement. Clapping his hands together, Cid sits back down with a grunt and again looks to his blueprints.

Squall sighs and stands. "Now that that is settled, Sam, I want to train with your demons. I want to see what they can do. Nick, you should practice magic with Aerith and John should learn a few things from Yuffie. In approximately three hours we'll take a 20-minute break, then train for another hour before turning in. How does that sound?" He says the last part with a sarcastic edge while staring right at me.

Jerk. I really don't want to train that long…but fine. He wants to see the demons? He'll get them. I smirk and reply, "I'm game. Nick? John?"

John readily agrees while Nick sounds a little hesitant. "Um, can I see Sam fight with the demons? I've never seen them, except for that Djinn one."

"Yeah, me too!" John says. Squall sighs in exasperation and rubs his forehead. Yuffie, Cid and Aerith seem to want to see me fight too. After all, they've only seen Ferai fight. Wait till they see the others.

"Hey wait, I need a large body of water to practice my Undine form in. Unless you guys want to see what happens to a fish when it's out of the water."

Squall thinks for a moment, then nods. "Fine." he says. He motions to me. "Well, let's go outside. We can go to a safe training ground not too far from here to practice with your demons."

"Why didn't we go there earlier?" Nick asks.

"Plus, it's his private place. He HATES it when anyone else goes there." Yuffie says, earning a glare from Squall, which she ignores. "The only reason he's sharing it is because it has lake where you can morph into your fishy form."

_Fishy form? Hardly, I have a proper name. I am no mere fish. _(Undine)

_Boy, don't you sound miffed?_

_I am not miffed, merely annoyed. _(Undine)

_Yeah, sure. _

"Sounds good to me. When can we leave?" John asks.

Will update ASAP. Bye! Please review be it good or bad. I accept all! Sorry about taking so long. Damn school!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing Kingdom Hearts, Shadow Hearts or anything from anything mentioned. The five OC's however, are mine. Mine I say!

AN: I haven't played KH2, so i don't know the details...so for the sake of my sanity (or what's left of it...) let's pretend it doesn't exist okay? Oh, and for the ones who haven't figured it out yet, everything from Ch. 4 and beyond are in first person. The first three were kind of a flashback kind of thing. Just wanted to make it clear.

Sorry for taking so long. I've been focusing on my senior year of high school, my status in the Army Reserves (yes, I am in the Army) and college. Good news for those who care! I've been accepted to receieve a full tuition Army ROTC scholarship for the University of Pitt! Go me! I'll try and update more soon.

Chapter 19

Nick groans and lays his head on his arms. "I'm tired. Can we rest or something?" Come to think of it, I'm kind of tired too. When did I sleep last? Oh right, when that silver bastard knocked me out.

Squall snorts. "Stop complaining, we haven't been training that hard. And you need to practice your magic skills with Aerith. Plus, we also have to gather supplies and weapons for you."

Nick groans then looks to me and John. I laugh slightly. "Sorry Nick, but Squall's right. We suck and we need the training. They can't afford to go easy on us or else we might get killed. Plus, you never know you may like doing magic."

Nick grunts and crosses his arms, pouting like a sullen child. "I doubt it. I don't get any of this magic mumbo jumbo you, John and Aerith keep jabbering about." Before I can rebuke him he waves his hand. "I know I'm not as smart as you guys, I can deal."

"Nick, that's a bunch of bull. Sure, you're not the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree, but you're a smart guy. Dwayne's the true genius in the group. If you recall, I only graduated early along with him was because he tutored me and I practically spent 20 hours a day with my nose in a book. Not that I'm complaining mind you. But there are all kinds of signs that you can do magic, and because of that you are able to grasp those concepts easier than I can. Don't try to deny it!"

I slap Nick upside his head as he attempts to deny it. "Come on, Nick. The only magic I have are my harmonixer powers. You have actual magic, therefore only you are going to be able to use certain concepts, like how John can understand points about prophets and Prophecies, and how I can understand the need for balance, like Aerith spoke of earlier. But it's going to apply differently to me than to you guys.

"For example, I need to be able to keep my emotions in check, especially if the demons are particularly drawn to them. I need to be able to keep the demon souls separate from my own, to be able to keep control so that I'm not completely controlled by them."

And before you say anything, I do not believe you would do that purposefully. But hey, you never know what might happen.

"Excellent point Samantha. Precautions must always be taken, especially when magic is involved." (Undine)

"John needs to be able to distinguish what he sees in his visions from everything else. If he lets his visions rule his mind, then he would most likely go crazy." I look to John, who nods his head.

Nick looks thoughtful. "Okay, I get that. But how would the whole balance thing apply to me?"

Aerith stands and clears her throat. "I can explain that, especially since Nick and I have the same kind of magic." She turns to Nick, who is now listening intently. Figures, he would pay attention for a pretty girl.

One of these days I swear I'm going to hit him so hard-

-you'll knock him into a coma, or worse. You know, perhaps knocking your brothers into oblivion isn't such a smart thing to do. (Djinn)

Aw, shut up. Like I said, he has a hard head, and we never hit him too hard. He gets his revenge anyways. He knows we don't purposefully want to hurt him. 

How can you be so sure? For all you know, inside he could be hurting, moaning in anguish and his soul breaking just a tiny bit more each passing- (Wraith)

Shut up! I know because he told me so himself. We would know if he was lying.

I blink my eyes and refocus. I jump a little bit seeing that everyone is staring at me. I blush a bit and wave my hand. "Please continue."

Nick and John chuckle at my discomfort. God I hate being the center of attention and they know it.

Aerith nods and turns back to Nick. Her hands are clasped on front of her and her back is straight. Great, here we go, Lecture-Mode. "Well, Nick, magic like yours and mine is considered traditional magic. It is separated into several types: Fire, Ice, Thunder, Wind, Curative, Support, Water and Earth. Now, each type has its own attributes and uses. Curative, for example, is healing magic, like what you used in the alleyway. Support magic can include a number of things, like conjuring shields, increasing ones own attributes or someone else's and the like. The other types are pretty self-explanatory but also have other uses. With Wind magic, not only can you attack your enemies with Wind, but you can also manipulate it so that you can fly, or glide.

"The balance comes from using each type properly and knowing their weaknesses and limitations. Almost each type of magic has an opposite it is weak against. Fire and Ice, Wind and Earth, Thunder and Water are opposites. Curative and Support magic are known as White magic, while the other types are Black. White magic is opposite of Black, providing balance.

"Each type also has it limits. Most are obvious, like you can't use Fire magic in the rain or underwater, and if you use Thunder magic while in the water you are going to be electrocuted. Most is really just common sense."

Common sense? Nick? WE'RE DOOMED!

"Then it gets a little more complicated. For example when it comes to opposing types, like Fire and Ice it depends upon the strength of the caster. The stronger caster is going to come out victorious naturally. Also, if one is strong enough you can also mix types of magic. For example, cast a Fire spell, and then use Wind magic to spread it throughout your enemies if they are close enough. Or you can mix types of Black magic with Shield magic to protect against a specific type or even cast it with Cure to create a shield that will cure you as it protects you. The possibilities are nearly endless with magic as long as you adhere to its rules."

Wow, to think I preferred the sword to magic in my video games. Man, why can't I be the Mage? That sounds so cool! But then again, he can't transform into demons now can he? Mwhahaha! Go me! But still…so cool. Hmm, I bet Dwayne would have a lot of fun making all sorts of strategies with this. Nick would too, that guy has an imagination of a five-year old and trust me five-year olds have quite the imagination.

"All right Nick, I'm going to give you a practice scenario. You're drowning in a Water spell. There is no way out, you can't swim out nor is your weapon any use. The only thing you are able to use to disable the spell is magic. What do you do?"

"Well, that's just wonderful. Give Nick a problem to figure out. See you next year." John mumbles under his breath. Since I'm close enough I hear him and I whack him upside his head. He grumbles and grins at me. I grin back. Why not? Squall, Yuffie and Cid are close by watching, intently listening to Aerith's lesson.

Nick looks at Aerith, dumbfounded. He hates this kind of thing, something that required him to think. I know that he would much rather just smash something. Nick's like that. His brow scrunches up in concentration as he thinks on the answer.

"Well, I obviously can't use Thunder or else I'd be fried. Water is definitely out, like it would help." He looks toward Aerith, silently beseeching some sort of clue. Aerith stands stock still, her face is expressionless. Wow, she isn't giving him any breaks. Well, it will be good for him. He needs to learn to use that rock hard head of his.

Nick's head sinks into his hands as he concentrates. "Okay, well, um…Earth won't help, and I guess Cure wouldn't either. Um, I guess I could create a shield around myself?" He looks up to Aerith, hopeful.

Aerith shows no emotion as she answers "And just how do you plan on emptying the area within your shield of water?"

"Crap! Um, Oh! What if I used Fire to boil it into steam? That would work right? Cause if you boil water it becomes steam, right?"

"What good would steam do?" Again, she keeps the image of a strict teacher. Her tone is neither confirming Nick's answer nor denying it. John's eyes light up with an idea. Maybe he's thinking along the same lines? I know I have an idea. Steam rises, if I remember right. I hated science, always have. So if…

"Well, steam rises doesn't it? So, if it's confined in the shield around me, then can't the steam make it rise out of the water? With me in it, saving me?" His expression is hopeful, and excited. He gets this way when he figures something out on his own like this. You know, Nick really isn't that much of a complete idiot. It's just that he more often than not decides not to use his brain. A real shame if you ask me, he has a lot of potential.

Aerith betrays no emotion. Her eyebrow merely rises as she ponders Nicks answer. Then she smiles. "That's a good answer Nick. Clever plan, and yes I believe it would work."

"Wait, there was no real answer?" Nick asks. His eyes are wide and his jaw drops. "You had me thinking for nothing?!" He throws up his arms and stands, staring at Aerith incredulously. "I had to THINK! How can there not have been an answer?"

Aerith's smile doesn't waver as she sets Nick back down into his seat. "That is largely how magic works Nick. There is no direct answer to solve most problems, for most you must think, become inventive in order to win. There are many ways to kill a person. You don't always have to run a sword through them, just as you don't always have to cast a Thunder spell to destroy a water creature. You could always boil it, or even turn it to ice and destroy it. There are often several solutions to the same problem. The trick is that you must decide which is best, what will produce the intended desire."

Her smile is gone, replaced by a stern frown. "Something you MUST learn: you must take ALL consequences and possibilities into effect, make split-second decisions that could save or destroy lives. To delay could cost you everything. You must learn to make these kinds of choices Nick or you will be of no help to your friends."

Nick is pinned in his chair with Aerith's eyes staring directly into his. His face is really pale; I've never seen him this spooked. Man, magic is way more complicated than Squaresoft makes it out to be. I thought you just say a few magic words and BAM! Instant magic. I realized how difficult and complicated it would be. I feel really bad for Nick right now. He has his work cut out for him. Come to think of it, so do us all. David, Dwayne and maybe John I can see making these kinds of choices, but Nick? I hope he is up to the challenge.

I wonder what kind of powers David and Dwayne will have. I'm guessing that David's powers will center on his sword, but what about Dwayne? Hmm, curious, very curious. First things first, we have to find them.

I glance back at Aerith and wonder what other advice Miss Know-It-All will spout next. It's not that I don't like Aerith. She was a pretty good character when I was in a pinch. It's just that not even Dwayne or I just go off and spout of information like that and I guess to me it just sounds a little…I don't know. I guess what I mean is that I feel a little stupid sometimes when I am around Aerith. Man, is this how Nick feels? This is too much for one day. I want to go to bed. I yawn, betraying my sudden exhaustion. Gods, I never noticed how tired I am. I look to Nick and John and they feel the same way. John's eyes are bloodshot and a little blank looking and I wince. I motion to Nick who takes notice.

We both get up and hold John up in his seat just as he is about to pass out. The others get up as Nick and I hoist him out of his chair. Poor boy is dead on his feet. Nick and I trade guilty glances. We should have known better. When John has a vision his health and strength are just about completely drained. We should have made him rest after he had his vision. Coupled with everything else poor John is practically dead to the world.

I turn to Aerith. "Hey, um, I think it is a good idea to hold up until tomorrow. John should have rested properly after his vision, and we need the rest too. Do you have anywhere we can put him?"

Cid nods. "Yeah, he can sleep in my bed. I'll be spending most of my time in my workshop, so he can have my room. I've also got some extra pallets too." Nick and I nod in thanks and hoist him in the direction Aerith lead us. Squall and Yuffie help to haul John to the bed. God, for someone his size he's awfully heavy. Squall and Nick set up the pallets in the room. Both Nick and I want to stay near John. Both of us are exhausted, and as I think about it the others must be too.

As Yuffie and Squall leave to go to their own rooms I reach out and grab Squall's arm. "Hey, I just want to say thanks again. For everything." I wince as I hear Nick's snoring behind me. "You guys are such a great help, and you are good friends."

Squall smiles at me, using that rare warm smile. My heart flutters a bit. I like that smile of his. He should do it more often. It brings a shine to his blue eyes. "Not a problem Sam. We are all happy to help you. Not because of that prophecy, but because we think of you as friends." He pats my hand and draws me into a quick hug. "Good night."

"Night Squall." He leaves and I close the door. I climbed onto the pallet and tried to get comfortable. Squall was always my favorite character. He was a character I could sort of connect with. Losing people you care about, but able to have friends to fall back on. Of course, my badass attitude went away much quicker than his did. But then again, that is a part of his charm.

Squall and Sami, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, and then comes the sex- (Wraith).

WOAH! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!! First of all, that is not how the song goes! Secondly, I do not think of Squall that way! He's someone I admire! If anything he's a mentor, someone who reminds me of my brothers you sick pervert! Stop trying to interfere with my sex life!

What sex life? I'm trying to make your life exciting girl! By the gods, you are BORING! That badass stage of your life was the only thing that was exciting! Come on, you've still got that badass in you! Let her out and have a little fun! I'M BORED IN HERE! (Wraith).

Wraith, shut up! I will live my life how I want to. You may be a part of me, but there are limits on how you influence my life! That badass stage is over and as far as excitement is concerned, I'll have plenty of that soon enough.

You may think that stage of your life is over, but it is not. We are a part of you Samantha. We cannot be without you, just as your life will be incomplete without us. The part of you that led you to that stage in your life, however brief, will always be there, deep inside of your psyche. As much as you despise it or any one of us, it will always be there. There is nothing that can change that. (Djinn).

I say nothing to the Djinn's statement. I don't want to admit that she (I assume since they are a part of me that they are all she's) is right. As much as I want to deny it that part of me is always there. That is the part of me that isolates my family, enables me to be capable of stupid and life threatening acts. But the Djinn is also right about something. I hate that part of me. During that stage in my life I pushed away the people I cared about, I unknowingly harmed the people closest to me. As much as I hate it though, I can still feel that part of me, buried deep down inside. What worries me most though, is not that I can call on this version of me at any time. What worries me is that this may be the thing that pushes me down that dark path described in the prophecy.

God, sometimes I hate being me.

Please review be it good or bad. I accept all! But please make it constructive critisism. I will NOT accept flames.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing Kingdom Hearts, Shadow Hearts or anything from anything mentioned. The five OC's however, are mine. Mine I say!

AN: I haven't played KH2, so i don't know the details...so for the sake of my sanity (or what's left of it...) let's pretend it doesn't exist okay? Oh, and for the ones who haven't figured it out yet, everything from Ch. 4 and beyond are in first person. The first three were kind of a flashback kind of thing. Just wanted to make it clear.

Sorry for taking so long. I'll try and update more soon.

Chapter 20

I look around the cavern Squall led us to. Turns out it is in the second district, but not under Merlin's house. But he's still around. Squall told me earlier he was out on an important mission. When he gets back he'll be able to help Nick with his magic and possibly John too! I liked Merlin, he was so funny! I also loved that owl of his, Archimedes. I just loved how he would get his feathers ruffled when he was stressed.

But back to the present. Currently, everybody except for Yuffie and Cid are in the cavern. Cid is his garage, which is actually the basement underneath the house. He's working on the Gummi ship so we can get out of here and find David and Dwayne. I was down there a bit earlier. It was huge! Of course it would have to be if it houses Gummi ships. There were countless Gummi parts and pieces all arranged in a weird sort of system only Cid could figure out. Numerous blueprints occupied every available desk space. To me it was cluttered, but Cid seemed to know where everything was. Reminds me of my bedroom.

Yuffie on the other hand was scouting the city. Every once and a while one or two of them would scout around the city, making sure people who popped up there were safe from Heartless and to keep the Heartless under control. Apparently Yuffie was one of the ones who often went by herself. I assume she was somewhere in the second district by this time.

As for the rest of us, we are currently down in the cavern with Squall. Aerith, Nick and John are mostly here to watch me transform. Today I am fighting with the demons. Two days ago I got a taste of what being the Ferai was like, but it wasn't all that controlled. That was more feral, instinct in the heat of battle. These fights with Squall will be more controlled and easier to control…I hope.

Again, nothing in the game compares to the real thing. The cavern is huge with a lake occupying a large portion of it. The lake is deep too, so my Undine form should have no problem. I could hear Wraith in the very back of my head where I shoved her, cheering and begging to go first.

I don't think so. Think of this as revenge for last night. Ferai will go first.

No one responds to that, thank God. These demons are beginning to drive me insane. How come Yuri or Jen never had this sort of problem? Or did they? Man! Video games do NOT compare to the real life thing. I wonder how an actual battle is going to feel. I won't lose life points here, just blood and possibly limbs. I shudder slightly, getting a look from John. I wave to him to show him I am fine and he relaxes. But from the expression in his eyes he was probably thinking the same thing, or at least something similar.

"Okay, Sam." Squall's voice snaps me out of my reverie. "Let's get started." He pulls out his gunblade and swings it around a few times for practice. "Okay, here's the plan of attack: I want you to change into your Ferai form first. Then we'll spare for about twenty minutes. Then you'll go into the water to practice in your Undine form. Then we'll practice with Wraith and then with the Djinn. Alright?"

I nod. Sounds like a good plan to me. Then he smirks at me and I am a little suspicious. "After that, we'll eat lunch and then practice swordsmanship."

I groan while Nick and John laugh at me. Both of them have already got the basics down while I still have trouble. Yesterday we practiced with Squall and they both picked it up easily while I still fell on my ass. As I keep telling Squall, I am much better with weaponry like shuriken and throwing knives. I have pretty good aim, though John is far better with guns than I am. But I still have to keep practicing until I can use my keyblade without making a complete ass of myself. John, however, is proudly holding a new Desert Eagle as a reward. Nick is deciding to continue to use his keyblade. Out of the corner of my eye I can see John practically coddling his new weapon. I am so envious.

I face Squall. He removed his jacket earlier and his holding his sword. I nod, signaling I am ready to begin. I'm not entirely sure how to call the demons. The last time was brought on by anger and instinct. I concentrate on the Ferai, unsure how to call her. Instantly an image of a door appears in my mind. It is cold, made of stone and looked as though the years had worn it down some. On the door was an odd looking symbol shaped like a claw. I felt the feral energy coming from within. It was primal, animalistic and ready to come out. I will the door to open. At first, nothing happens. Then it suddenly swings open and I feel the primal spirit slam into my mind with a force that nearly staggers me. I open my eyes to see Squall before me. The image is distorted by a green aura; my body twitches and thrashes a bit as the transformation takes hold. It is not painful like the first time, but I can almost feel it taking place. It is an odd sensation.

Before I know it, the transformation is over. I flex my arms and legs to get the kinks out of them. My entire body is covered with black and gray fur, my nails are black and curved, like a cat's. I reach up to feel my head and I can feel the curved horns protruding from either side of my forehead. I look around the cave, reveling in my new eyesight. My eyes in this form are way better than in my normal body. Everything is so sharp and clear, details I didn't notice before are springing out at me. Even the dark cave seems brighter to me.

A low whistle behind me causes me to look over at Nick and John, who are staring at me, open mouthed like a pair of goldfish. I smile, showing my sharp teeth and wave. Nick grins one of his idiotic grins. "Cool! Awesome Sami! You go girl! WHOOOO!" His voice echoes through the cave. John smacks him on the arm and gives me a thumbs up. Both of them are impressed with my new form. Cool. I turn back to Squall, who is also grinning at me.

We nod to each other again and he raises his weapon. I quickly do a mental search. The demons are quiet now, but my consciousness had merged with the Ferai. I'm thinking almost as the Ferai. It's a difficult thing to explain. It's almost like something primal has forced itself into the forefront of my mind, kind of like the id, ego and superego thing. It's like the Ferai is mostly the id, the more primal and instinctual part of me.

I turn my attention back to Squall. I eye him critically, gauging his threat to me. It's weird, I have never thought of Squall as an enemy before, now I am eyeing him like a steak dinner! I send a thread of concentration to my vambrace almost absently. The jewels are glowing green now. I send a small trickle of thought to them and two identical claws of green energy emerge from both of them at the wrist. I clench my hands into fists and crouch, preparing to strike. It amazes me a bit at how quickly I assimilated the Ferai aspect with myself. As I crouch there I feel completely comfortable with the motion. My muscles are tensed and ready to spring, my new weapons ready to block Squall's weapon.

As he comes, he swings the blade at me. Immediately I raise my arms, crossing the energy daggers over each other to block the blade. Instantly afterword I kick out at Squall's feet. He jumps and I miss, but I am able to give myself enough leverage to push Squall's blade away and jump to my feet. He stumbles back and I lunge at him, swinging my claws, blocking his blade and swiping at him.

It is like that for almost twenty minutes minutes, blocking and attacking each other. Then he lunges at me with his blade and to my own surprise I back flip away from the blade, landing solidly on my feet. I kick out at Squall's hands and knock his balance off, enough for me to tackle him to the ground. I straddle his chest, claws poised over his chest. We are both panting and covered in perspiration. I'm practically gulping for air. I've never exercised so hard in my life! Yet I can still feel the adrenaline, the Ferai rooting me on to take action. I feel a little tempted to strike him, but I manage to hold it back. Id indeed.

I cut off the flow of energy to the vambrace, making the claws disappear, stand up and move myself away from Squall, but not before reaching down to help him up. He accepts the hand and I help to haul his butt up. He pats my shoulder in a congratulatory manner. "Well done. I didn't think you had it in you." He says, smirking. I merely grin and bare my teeth in reply. John and Nick are cheering for me in the back round. Then I crinkle my nose. Unfortunately Ferai also seem to have heightened senses of smell. My fur is matted with sweat and I stink, and Squall doesn't exactly smell like posies either.

"Uh, I think it's time for a swim." I say to Squall. My voice is a little different, more harsh and gravelly. He looks me over and grimaces as well. He nods and motions to the water. We walk toward the edge and wade in until we are about waist deep. The water feels really cool on my fur. You know, having fur is not so bad. It's a little itchy but nothing I can't handle. I splash cold water on my face to cool myself off. I am exhausted. My muscles are all shouting at me in protest and I am agreeing with them.

Nick and John come into the water behind me and stand next to me. They ask about a million questions at once, looking me over and making sure I am fine. "Guys, stop!" I hold up my hands and they fall silent, though both of them have a big grin on their faces. "One question at a time, please! Geez, boys I swear!" The three of us laughed together at the old joke. Squall smiles at the three of us and walks out of the water and toward the others.

Aerith is by the water, clapping. "That was amazing! A harmonixer in action! That was truly an amazing site, Samantha."

"Thanks Aerith. It was quite an experience. I could definitely control the Ferai better than before. You were right about controlling my emotions." My voice isn't too different as a Ferai. It's a little deeper and it sort of sounds like I have a sore throat; a little growl to it but it's not too different.

"Sam, honestly, watching you fight was awesome! I never knew you had such moves! Must come with the demons." Nick grins and gets a goofy look in his eyes. "Hey, since we're in the water, can we see your fish form?"

_Fish form! I am Undine, not a fish_! (Undine)

_That's just Nick. You'll have to get used to it._

_Get used to it? How hard is it to call me by the proper appellation?_ (Undine)

_Appellation? You're a part of me! You're not going to get pretty much anything by way of appellation besides fishy! Just deal with it. There's nothing you can do._

"What's up Sam?" Nick asks.

I laugh. Actually it's a cross between a laugh and a growl. I kind of like it. "The Undine isn't too happy with being called a fish." I pause. I'm still in Ferai form, yet the Undine just spoke to me. What the hell? "Just a moment guys." I growl.

John and Nick frown. "Just something I have to check with the demons."

Aerith steps forward. "But you can't speak with them unless you are in human form."

"That's what I thought." I close my eyes so that I can better concentrate. _Hey! What's the deal! I thought you guys said I couldn't talk to you guys when I'm merged with one of you! What gives!_

_I-I am unsure. You should not be able to converse with us._ (Undine)

_Ugh. Maybe you guys don't have all the answers. Oh, and hey! How is it you knew all about this harmonixer stuff anyway!_

_Simple. Though we know everything you know we are also afforded some outside knowledge. The source, of course, is a secret. But we do have a bit of knowledge that is outside of what you know; and if you don't like that, then tough._ (Djinn)

_Of course. I should have expected something like that. Aerith would probably agree with me. But how the hell am I able to speak to you! Surely you have to know something about that!_

_Perhaps it is because you are not a normal harmonixer. You are a Child of Light. Aerith did say things would be different for you. You can't go off of normal harmonixers._ (Undine)

_Wonderful. I didn't even know I had these powers in the first place and now I find out that I can't use anything for a comparison basis! Great!_

"Uh, Sami? Did you find anything out yet?" Nick asks.

I shake my head angrily and growl. Aerith and Squall are standing at the edge of the lake. Everyone is frowning. I slump my shoulders. "The demons say I shouldn't be able to speak with them, but apparently since I'm supposedly a Child of Light I'm different and can't go off of normal harmonixers. Apparently this is one of those things that makes me 'special'." I say special with an almost disgusted tone. I can tell from their facial expressions that John and Nick agree with it. None of us are quite ready to accept this prophecy thing.

Aerith wisely decides not to press the subject. "I guess we can expect a few more surprises along the way. But Sami, I would like you to try something now."

"Sure thing, I'm game. What is it?" I'm up for some more training. The adrenalin rush hade faded somewhat now, but I can still feel the rush of endorphins. With this kind of high, why do drugs?

"Why don't you try transforming into another demon, from this form? I've done a little research on this ability. Most harmonixers are able to transform like this, though it takes more energy that it normally would to transform from human form and they were really only able to do this because they had quite some experience with their powers. There were very few who were able to do so early on."

"Really?" Hmm, that could be useful. "Certainly would make things easier. I wouldn't have to transform a billion times in the middle of battle and put anyone at risk."

John speaks up. "And even if you can't do it now, you can always practice. Practice does make perfect after all."

"Good point." Why not? John's right, I can always practice it. "Sure, I'll give it a shot. Guys, out of the water. I'm gonna try the Undine."

Nick and John walk out of the water toward Aerith and Squall. I'm about waist deep in the water. I'm going to walk until I'm a bit deeper, probably chest deep and then try to transform. If it doesn't work, then I'll go back to human form. Before I turn, I see an odd spark in Aerith's eyes. It kind of scares me. Aerith may be my new friend, but I draw the line at experiments. I'll learn as I go along, thanks.

I'm now chest deep in the water. The others are behind me on the bank. I'm still a little unsure of how to call the demons. But when I tried to call up the Ferai, the image of a door appeared in my mind. The Undine did mention something about a Graveyard. Hmm, this reminds me of some video game. One of Dwayne's, maybe?

Anyhoo, I close my eyes and try to bring up the image of the graveyard. I feel my muscles relax and my mind clears to dark scenery. A stone courtyard appears in my mind. I'm standing in the middle of it. The dark scenery changes to a lovely sunset which illuminates the courtyard. There are shrubs, trees and rosebushes dotted around the place. I'm standing in a large stone area which is about ten meters in diameter. There are three stone paths extending from it, going East, Wets and South. There were a few paths crisscrossing between them. The areas between the paths are full of life. But there are no animals or insects to be seen.

Around the edge of the stone circle, not blocking any of the paths leading out, are five doorways. All but one has a black symbol on it. They are all old and worn, which looks a bit out of place in the courtyard which looks as though it was well taken care of. Four of the doors are of the same size, two between each of the three paths and the other two a few feet apart from either side of the larger door, which has no symbol. The one left of the large door has the Ferai symbol. That door is open, and beyond it is a swirling abyss, with shades of green and black. The primal energies seep from the door, permeating the courtyard. The air is chilly like winter yet the courtyard remains unchanged physically.

The one on the right of the large door has a symbol which resembles fire. That door is closed. The energies coming from it are unnerving and cold, yet I can feel the heat emanating from the door even at this distance. I turn around. The one on my right, between the paths going South and West, has a symbol which resembles some sort of twisted hourglass crossed with a dagger and is also closed. The energies from this door are rather bone chilling, but not to the degree of the other door.

The one to the left, between the South and East pathways, is closed, and has a teardrop symbol. Soothing and calming energies emanate from it. That is the one I want. I walk toward it and concentrate on it. I hear a door slam closed behind me and before my eyes the teardrop door swings open. The energies wash over me like a wave and the primal energies that were there before are gone. The atmosphere of the courtyard changes to a warmer, autumn feeling.

I barely feel my muscles molding and my body contorting as the courtyard fades. I open my eyes and see the cavern again. The sharpness that came with the Ferai eyes is gone. Actually, now things look a little blurry. Apparently Undine eyes are for underwater. I dive under and the gills on my neck sing. Being above didn't really affect me. Apparently I'll be okay as long as most of me is submerged. My skin is smooth and I can see the webbing between my fingers. My eyes are much better underwater. I raise my hands to my hair. My hair was in a French braid earlier but after the fight with Squall it is now a little messy. It feels like seaweed. I pull the braid in front of my eyes. It even looks like seaweed. Eeeww! Brushed out, my hair is a few inches past my shoulders.

After swimming for a little bit I poke my head above the water. I open my mouth to speak, but I can't. Garbled noises come out of my throat. "_What the hell?_"

The others on the bank are startled. Nick's mouth moves up and down like a beached fish before he can speak. "Sam? What the hell! Was that you?" Then he smirks. "Cool! You spoke in my head! Awesome!"

John smiles waves at me. Squall has an amused smile and Aerith is practically bouncing on her feet. "Telepathic communication! Must be a trait of the Undine! Amazing!"

"_Yeah. I guess the Undine has no need for a voice box, so they communicate telepathically. That's pretty cool. Anyways, I guess I don't have to switch to human form every time. I just need to practice so I transform faster._"

The others look confused. "But Sam," Nick says. "Your transformation was instantaneous. You just turned around the poof! Fish!"

"_Instant? It didn't feel instant in my Graveyard._"

"Well, it's said that time flows differently there. After all, a harmonixer's Graveyard is essentially their soul; or at least a representation of it. According to resources it's supposed to be a timeless place; a sort of void if you will. It could account for the instantaneous transformation though for you it seemed longer." Aerith says.

I shrug. "_Well, it doesn't matter to me. Now I know that I can switch between forms without returning to my human one first._" I swim toward the shore. I don't know about them but I am hungry. I stop when I am about waist deep in the water. My gills have flattened themselves against my neck. My breathing is a little difficult, but I'm doing okay waist deep. I focus on the Graveyard and the doors again.

I find myself back in the courtyard. I know this probably isn't necessary each time around, but I have to check something. I look around. The place is unchanged, though the air is cool, like autumn. I half turn to the Undine door and will it closed. As it closes the Undine energies seep away until they are completely gone as the door slams shut. Now the atmosphere feels kind of bland. Hey! I'm human now, what the hell! I wonder what this says about me…

I stride up to the larger double doors. Unlike the other ones, it has handles and no symbol. It is much older than the other four doors, with some grass growing around the base and vines and growth covering it in various places. I reach out and grasp both handles, a little startled at the cold stone. I don't know why I am surprised. I thought I wasn't supposed to feel anything here. But then again, I felt the cold air before. Maybe I'm just simulating it all? It's my mind, err, soul.

I tug at the doors, but they don't budge. I pull harder and concentrate hard on the doors. Suddenly I'm flung back several feet. I stare at the door in surprise. What the hell? Mentally I poke at the door. But there is something there, acting as a shield. I'm a little shocked. Apparently its blocking off whatever part of my mind is beyond this door. But why would I block anything off? It doesn't make sense to me. As far as I know, I don't have anything to hide. I've shared pretty much everything with the boys. What the hell is behind that door? I'll discuss this with the guys later.

You know, even though this is happening in an instant in the real world, I doubt I need to actually come here every time I transform. Maybe, I don't know. I'll have to try as I go along. I don't need to bug Aerith with everything. I wonder if I can talk to the demons in here? ………………………..

Apparently not. I concentrate, but nothing happens. My eyes open and John and Nick are at my side. It takes me a while before I realize that they are holding me up. I feel exhausted. My muscles feel like lead. I smile at the boys. "Thanks guys." I say.

John pats me on the back. "No problem. Do the transformations take a lot out of you?"

"Not really. It feels more like from my fight with Squall. I figure I didn't feel it before is because of the demons. See, the Ferai is a warrior. So they are meant to be tougher and able to take a lot of damage. And I think I didn't really feel anything with the Undine, is because my muscles didn't really feel like muscles."

Nick and John pause as they lead me to shore and stare at me. "Well, I mean, I don't know. I felt like a fish, okay?"

Nick snorts. "Yeah, whatever." He grins at me and playfully whaps me on the back on my head. I glare at him, but my arms are way too tired to whap him back, so I settle for a growl. When we reach the shore all three of us plop down on the ground well away from the water. I flop down on my back and groan. I think the only thing that isn't sore is my face.

"I think these training sessions are going to kill me." Nick snickers and I glare at him. "Don't get so cocky. You have magic lessons for two hours with Aerith." Nick immediately shuts up and then groans. John straightens a little and my concern from earlier returns. Luckily for all parties involved Nick isn't too keen on hitting on Aerith anymore. We both had a talk yesterday morning about John's behavior.

Flashback

I was awake somewhere between 11 and 12 pm. I don't normally sleep that late, but I was exhausted. Nick was up with me and John was still dead to the world. We didn't expect him to wake up until around 2 pm. Aerith had informed us that Cid was working and Yuffie and Squall were out patrolling. She left us some food and left us to fully wake up.

After seeing Nick drool after her, I drew him aside. "Nick, listen to me. You have to stay off of Aerith."

As usual, Nick was conflictive. "What has gotten into you? I do this all the time and it's never bothered you like this before?"

I sighed. "You don't see it, do you?" Nick can be dense, but I know he's not that dense. "Didn't occur to you why John was so defensive before? Don't tell me that you don't see her in Aerith. Even if you can't, you should at least be able to see John."

Nick didn't say anything. He only sighed and looked away. "I could see it. It was mostly after John got so freaked out before. I mostly saw it when she asked me that magic question. I could have sworn that I saw that cute little girl scold me for not treating her Barbie with respect. When I first saw Aerith and John together at the same time, for a while I thought that Sara had come back from the dead!"

End Flashback

So I extracted a solemn promise not to hit on Aerith. And somehow I also got Yuffie in on that one. I'm still not sure how I did that and I don't think he does either. Nick sighs and flops on his back. "Great. I'll have to deal then, won't I?" He grins at me and John. We both return his grin and John relaxes.

"Yep. Suck it up, Nicky." Nick growls when I use his hated nickname. I look imploringly to Squall. "Can we have lunch now? Then we can continue later? I literally can't move my muscles without some real bad pain." I'm not too far from the truth. My hair is a bit disheveled and I can see bruises on my arms where Squall kind of thrashed me. I'm grateful for the borrowed t shirts though. And he fixed up my jacket! Wheee! Of course it was back at the house, but still!

Squall sighs and gives me the same look my mom gives me when she is exasperated. I respond with the dreaded puppy eyes. He huffs. "Fine. But after lunch Nick goes with Aerith to practice casting. John, since Yuffie should be back by then you two should practice at our range. Sam, you and I will continue to spar."

I grimace. "Demons or swords?"

Squall gives me a shark grin. "Both."

I groan. Loudly. Wonderful, since John and Nick are reasonably good at swords, they get to do stuff they like! This is so not fair!

_Stop complaining! You are so annoying! Pitiful child._ (Djinn)

_Shut up! I am only god damn 16! I am allowed certain rights of complaint! I never once said I liked this damn situation anyway!_

_But you don't have to act like some ignorant child either._ (Djinn)

"Will you just leave me alone?!" I shout. Then I blush as I realize that I said it out loud. Squall chuckles at me and walks away to make sure the area is clear before we leave. Aerith pats me on the shoulder and follows.

John waves to them. "We'll be right there. Just give us a minute!" At Aerith's nod, Nick and John haul me to my feet. Nick rubs over one of the bruised spots on my shoulder and a strange heat emanates from his hand. John and I are mesmerized. Nick, however, is concentrating. The warmth spreads through out my arms and the pain seems to just melt away. Nick concentrates harder and the warmth spreads throughout my body.

I sigh with content, closing my eyes and enjoying the soothing heat. The heat vanishes slowly, allowing me to savor it. I open my eyes and the bruises are gone and I feel much less exhausted. John and I smile at Nick, who shyly smiles. That is a change. "Nick, that was great! I feel so relaxed! How did you do that?"

Nick shrugs. "Aerith mostly told me that casting is actually simple most of the time. All I really have to do is concentrate on the spell I want and the effect that I want. Then she went into all of this concentration and focusing stuff I didn't really get. Mostly, I just winged it. Yesterday I managed to do a small fire spell though. He said I just needed to get my concentration under control."

John frowns. "How did you cure Sam?"

Nick smiles. "Mostly Aerith said that casting is all in concentration and focus. I knew that Sami was in a lot of pain, so I wanted to bruises to go away. But I also remembered that sore muscles are relaxed with heat, so I envisioned comfortable and relaxing warmth to accompany the healing. I focused on that, concentrated on Sami, and presto! Abracadabra!"

I smile at Nick. I knew he would be good at this. I reach out and hug him. "Thanks Nick. You are awesome. You know, I can't wait until we find David and Dwayne. I've just about had enough of all of this to tell you the truth."

"What do you mean?" John asks.

I sigh. "I don't know. I'm probably complaining for no good reason, but it feels like these guys are trying to make us into superheroes! We're kids for crying out loud. Knick is the only one who qualifies for adulthood! I guess it's just the exhaustion talking but I'm just so sick and tired of this. I just want to find David and Dwayne and find some way to go home. Besides, I'm still not convinced about this whole prophecy thing to tell you the truth. I've thought about it, and I don't like the idea of some book with fancy words telling me how to run my life."

"I agree with Sam." Nick says. "This magic training is great and all, and I appreciate these guys doing all of this for us, but I just want to go home! If we even have a home to go to."

John runs a hand through his curls. "Well, I'm sure that after we find Dwayne, we'll be able to find David. Besides," He drops his voice to a whisper. "I think I may know exactly what world Dwayne is on."

Nick's mouth drops and my eyes widen. "Why didn't you tell Aerith? Or Squall?"

John squirms uncomfortably. "Because there was another part to my vision that I need to discuss with you guys privately. Later tonight, okay?"

Nick and I nod, but Nick can't help but ask a question. "How bad is it?"

John takes a deep breath. "I saw Dwayne on a jungle like world. I see a guy that looks like Tarzan from that Disney movie. I'm sure that Dwayne is on Tarzan's world."

So Dwayne is on Tarzan's world. Okay. "So what's the problem?"

John glances back toward the entrance, then back to us. "They can't come with us. We have to go alone."

Please review be it good or bad. I accept all! But please make it constructive critisism. I will NOT accept flames.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing Kingdom Hearts, Shadow Hearts or anything from anything mentioned. The five OC's however, are mine. Mine I say!

Sorry for taking so long. Getting ready for college. Woo! Go me.

Chapter 21

The rest of the day was pretty much a blur. After lunch, Nick and John went with their respective teachers and we didn't meet up until dinner. Most of my thoughts were dwelling on what John told us, and it made my concentration worse than it normally was. During sword drills with Squall he kicked my ass worse than usual. Squall really bit into me about my lack of concentration. I managed to convince him that I was just tired, unused to such rough training. I think he bought it.

Cid joined us for dinner and updated us on the status of the Gummi ship. Lucky for us, he said that it would be ready in about two weeks! John, Nick and I exchanged a discreet look that none of the others noticed when Cid told Squall that he had a smaller ship already ready which had good shielding and weapons in case any of them needed to go off world. Naturally I assume he wasn't talking about Nick, John or me.

Its midnight right about now. The others are sound asleep while John, Nick and I are still awake in Cid's room. We waited until we had privacy to talk about John's vision. I'm still a little confused as to why he didn't tell Aerith anything. Why do we have to go alone? What is John hiding? "Okay John," I whisper. "Spill your guts. You said Dwayne was on Tarzan's world?"

John nods. "Yeah, I remember seeing the movie a few years back and I recognized the characters I saw. I'm positive that is where he is." His fingers twitch. Crap. Whenever John's fingers twitch it always means that there is something bad following whatever good news he just delivered.

Nick huffs. "Great. What's the bad news?"

John leans back against the headboard of the bed. Nick is on the side, leaning on the wall and I am crouched at the foot. "John, you said before that according to your vision we have to do this alone. Why? Is it because of the damn prophecy or what?"

John shakes his head. "No, it was in my vision. Honestly, guys, I'm with you on this whole prophecy thing."

Nick and I stare at John with open mouths. Okay, that is really freaking weird. I expected that from David and Nick, even Dwayne maybe. But John? Vision Guy? This just got a whole lot weirder. I know I don't completely agree with this, especially since there is a chance I'll end up in the hands of that silver bastard and that is not an option for me. Nick and David are stubborn hard heads, and don't like to be bossed around by anyone. Dwayne might be adverse to this, who knows? He's a lone wolf kind of type. You know, now that I think about it, is he really? One of those questions that may never be answered.

John snickers a bit at our shock and continues speaking. "I know the guy with the visions is disagreeing with a written one. But you know this whole thing never struck with me in the first place. I have quite a few questions and not enough answers. But, my vision did tell me that if they go with us like we planned, then they are going to die."

If I was shocked before, I'm dumbstruck now. Nick looks positively horrified. "Die? What the hell are you talking about Johnny boy?"

John runs a hand through his blonde curls. His chocolate eyes are dim and sad as he recounts his vision. "If they go with us in the ship that Cid is building now, there is going to be a problem. When we land, we get split up by Heartless. The ship is damaged and Cid dies. Aerith and Sam end up finding Dwayne. Squall and Nick end up running into a pack of leopards. You defeat them, but Squall is badly hurt. Your magic isn't enough and Aerith is too far away. He ends up dying just as they meet up with me and Yuffie."

Nick and I pay close attention to the vision despite our mounting horror. We learned to pay attention to John's visions. "Heartless surround us and we fight them off. Nick is injured and Yuffie dies. Sam, you, Aerith and Dwayne wind up finding Tarzan and his friends. Aerith finds out that Clayton is planning to hunt the gorillas and she goes after him along with Jane. Clayton kills Aerith and takes Jane hostage. We end up saving the day, but the others die. We have to go by ourselves on this."

I swallow the lump forming in my throat. I can't believe this. Squall and the others die? Dear God. I don't even want to think about it. I knew that being with us, fighting the Heartless, would put them at risk. Death just never really crossed my mind. A quick glance at Nick tells me that he was thinking the same thing. But in all honesty, John was also voicing a thought I kept hidden until now.

"John is right." Both boys look at me strangely. "For a while now I've been thinking about Squall and the others. I appreciate this so much, them helping us and everything. All the help they are giving us is great and wonderful and I appreciate this so much. But I've also been thinking that although we may not agree with the damn book," I gesture toward the book, which is lying on a table next to my jacket. "Others may not think like we do, especially Ansem. So we are pretty much a universal target. These guys are in hot enough water as it is and being with us is making it worse."

Nick frowns. "What are you saying? That we should just high tail it out of here? Without them?"

"Yes. Before Cid finishes with his ship. I would say, if not immediately, then within the next few days. It will cut short our training but I think it needs to be done. Apparently so do you John."

John nods slowly, regretfully. I know he regrets this and so do I. Squall and the others have been so great to us and this would be like a slap in the face.

Nick leans back against the wall. "Crap. This really sucks." Then he shrugs. "At least I know I wasn't the only one. Now I don't feel so much like a jerk."

It should surprise me, but it doesn't. I don't think many things surprise me anymore. "Squall and the others won't understand, I think, at first. But we have to do this. It is for their sake mostly. We need all the help we can get and that doesn't just mean training. We need a lot of warriors fighting the Heartless and these guys are amongst the best, and I would know. So, I guess the only question left, is when are we going to leave?"

John shakes his head. "Two days. We need to leave in two days." Nick looks at him questioningly and John shrugs in answer. That's enough for all of us. He can't explain everything in his visions. There are just some things we need to go with. We're used to it.

"So, two days? I suggest we leave during the night. We can take the smaller ship Cid has. Tomorrow I'll ask Cid if I can get a look at it. I'm good with mechanics so I think I can pick it up pretty quick. Tomorrow night I'll report back and we can finalize things."

John and I nod, agreeing with Nick's plan. "Meanwhile we can get in as much training as we can. I really do feel bad about this but it has to be done. Right?"

Then why the hell do I feel so bad? This sucks but John's visions are pretty much never wrong. If we can avoid their deaths, then we do what we have to do. Man, this really sucks.

_But you are right. This must be done. Squall and the others will try to stop you if they know._ (Ferai)

_Yeah, I know. But I feel as if I'm betraying them. They've done so much for us already. I don't want them to die because of us. _

_But they might anyway. They are associated with you and Ansem knows this. They may be targeted anyway. Then they would be without your protection._ (Wraith)

_They don't need it in the first place. They are warriors and are way more experienced than we are. They can take care of themselves. They don't need to die just yet. They are important._

_This is a wise choice of actions, despite your reasons._ (Djinn)

_Whoa, since when do you agree with me?_

_Since I believe that you should not waste allies that would benefit you in the future._ (Djinn)

_Great, thanks._

"What's up Sam?" Nick asks. They both are staring at me intently. Why do they always do that? That is so annoying.

"Nothing. But the demons are backing us up on this. They agree. Surprisingly, all of them do. Even the Djinn and the Wraith are agreeing with me. Weird."

Nick snorts. "Weird? Our lives have become the very definition f weird? I swear our pictures must be in the dictionary next to the word by now."

Boy, isn't that the understatement of the millennium? "Let's get some sleep guys. We'll need it for tomorrow. And remember, not a word to Squall or the others."

Nick and John nod and hop off the bed. After today's beating from Squall they both decide that I should have the bed. Despite the fact that Nick healed me more than once (his magic is getting really good. Even Aerith says that he is progressing well) they both feel the need to coddle me. As endearing as it is, it is also annoying. At least Nick isn't so adverse to learning magic anymore. Actually, he is really enjoying it. Aside from healing, he can do pretty much any basic spell in all elements and Aerith says that he shows aptitude for Fire magic especially. Not that it surprised John or me. But Aerith is saying that he is progressing faster than anyone she knows. She says it is because of the prophecy but I chose not to think about that.

Speaking of which, my eyes stray to the book on the table. So far it has remained blank except for that first page with the prophecy on it. We don't know what else it is supposed to contain. As much as I hate the gold lettering, I think I should take it with us. I can just slip it into the huge pocket on the inside of my jacket and we're out of here. I'm not entirely sure why, but I think it will be important later on. Maybe it will fill up again with information we can use later? Hopefully it will be info on worlds or villains that we night need like it used to be. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

The next morning, we sit around the table, enjoying breakfast. Cid is actually with us this time. He is going over plans with Squall. Aerith and John are in deep discussion about visions while Yuffie is out again. Lightly I nudge Nick under the table. He nudges me back.

He leans over toward Cid. "Hey, Cid, can you show me how to work all of this stuff?"

Squall and Cid look up, Squall in surprise, Cid in delight. "You like this kind of stuff Nick?" The gruff blonde asks.

Nick grins. "Hell yeah. I love mechanics. At home, I have at least two cars in our town's garage that I work on exclusively. I also work there. They're my babies."

Cid's grin grows wider as the two of them discuss different mechanics. Squall shakes his head with a smile and leaves the two alone. He pats me on the shoulder as he walks by and goes into his room. John and I exchange a smile as Nick and Cid head into the garage below. This is going well. John goes back into conversation with Aerith and I go back to my breakfast.

"This is good that Nick found a common bond with Cid. It certainly helps him with this situation." Aerith says.

John nods. "Yeah. If there is anything Nick can bond over, its mechanics."

Squall comes out of his room with his gunblade, giving me his trademark smirk. I groan and stand from the table. I have to go through more sparring. How is it that John and Nick picked up this sword fighting stuff so quickly and I still look like a moron? Is it me? At least it's just swords and not demons. Yesterday I fought with the Djinn and the Wraith after lunch. Let me tell you, it was creepy. The Wraith was like a creepy, slimy kind of thing. But I did have fun with the time-manipulation powers. The Djinn though I hated with a passion. I felt that sadistic, cruel anger and it was not fun. I think that if I wasn't fighting so hard to stay in control, I would have killed Squall.

"Yeah, yeah, I know Squall. Don't say anything. Let's just go." Squall smirks and leads the way toward the Second District.

I bring up my keyblade to block his stack and use my momentum to push him back several steps. I charge at him and bring my blade forward. We parry and strike for several moments. Eventually we come to a stand still and he calls a halt. I collapse onto the ground and my keyblade turns back into my bracelet. Squall sits down next to me, offering a bottle of water. Both of us are sweaty and tired. But nonetheless Squall smiles at me. "You're getting better Sam. You just need to put all of your concentration into it."

I huff. "Great, just fantastic. This is so not fair."

Squall cocks his head. "What?"

I wave my arms dramatically. "Nick and John are able to pick this up and I'm falling on my ass like a white house intern while you stick it to me."

I giggle hysterically at his blank expression. "Never mind." Then I pause. I know that this will probably give us away, but I have to say something. "Squall, I really do appreciate this you know."

Squall smiles and pats me on the shoulder. "That's what friends are for. Now come on, lets practice a little more then we can be done for the day."

The rest of the day passed without incident. Squall and the others showed no sign of knowing about our plan. John and I trained as usual while Nick learned all he could about Gummi ships. Though Yuffie did give me a set of throwing knives for my improvement of swordsmanship. I was excited. They now hang on my belt, four on each side. I also have an extra in each boot and Yuffie outfitted a sheath in one of my jacket sleeves for me.

Once everyone else had gone to bed, the three of us once more convened to discuss tomorrow night.

"He showed me the smaller ship. The controls are easy. I should be able to pilot it no problem. I didn't want to ask him if I could try because I didn't want to risk giving anything away."

John nods approvingly. "Good job. That was a good idea. How will you pilot it out of here?"

Nick smiles. "There is a tunnel in the garage that is for Gummi transport. It leads off world. Cid showed me pretty much everything before giving me a crash course on maintenance and started showing me how parts work. It's actually pretty easy."

"So tomorrow you should have no issues getting us out of here?" I ask.

He nods. "Yeah. Cid has no locks or anything, so we just have to sneak downstairs and hop on board. The start up and take off will be over quickly so they can't stop us."

"Good. Tomorrow night is when we will have to pack and get things ready. What will we need to bring, besides the book?" I gesture toward my jacket, which already held a knife and the book.

John speaks up. "Food. In one of the cupboards there are rations and food for a journey that will fit in my sack." He gestures toward the new leather backpack he had bought in the First District. It was sturdy and would hold our food. It could hold the book too, but we all agreed that it would be safer if it was right with one of us. "We have our weapons and I have plenty of ammunition, both regular and mythril."

I frown in confusion. "Mythril? What is that?"

John smiles deviously. "A gift from Aerith, magic bullets. They are self replenishing and almost never miss."

I smile back. "Cool. So, we have food that we can get tomorrow night; John has ammo, I have my knives and the book. Nick will provide transport. Do you know how to navigate? Find worlds and such?" I ask Nick, who sighs.

"Sort of. Cid gave me a really quick explanation, so I think I'll mostly have to wing it."

John and I nod. That will have to do. "So," I ask. "Anything else?"

No one speaks up. "Okay. Tomorrow, we head to Tarzan's world."

I really hope that we are doing the right thing. I really want to find David and Dwayne. Something in my gut is bugging me though. I don't know what it is, but it is making me very uneasy. I ignore it and crawl onto my pallet. Tomorrow we leave. I hope Squall doesn't take this too hard. The demons are unusually silent. Even if they don't talk to me, I can still feel this sort of buzzing in my ear. Aerith told me that it is just a way for me to know that the demons are still there and ready to be summoned. But even now the buzzing is gone.

I close my eyes and concentrate, summoning up my Graveyard. I open my eyes and the courtyard and the sunset greet me. Still, everything looks the same. The stone is still worn and ancient looking, like a ruin almost. The doors are where they were before. I probe at the double doors, but the shield is still there, ready to repel me. I know that this place is supposed to be timeless and all, but I guess I was hoping for a little change.

When I am here, the buzzing turns into a sort of vibration. It's soothing and a little annoying. Aerith taught me how to push it aside to where it wouldn't bug me. But there is nothing here. The demons are still here. I can feel their presence as I probe each of their doors. Maybe they are just giving me some privacy?

Then something happens. In front of the four doors, the air shimmers and ripples like water. I turn so that my back is to the double doors and all four demon doors are in my sights. The air continues to ripple in front of them. Then the ripples are gone and something else is in their place.

My mouth drops open in surprise and I am gaping like a gold fish. Standing in front of their respective door is me, in demon form. The Djinn, with her bronzed skin, amber eyes and almost molten hair. The Undine, with the smooth pale blue skin, webbed fingers, gills, seaweed hair and calm blue eyes. The Wraith, with shrunken, pale grey skin, claws, dark purple eyes and tangled, wild hair barely restrained in a ponytail. The Ferai, with the horns, cat like eyes, fur and claws. All of them dressed in jeans, a white T-shirt (courtesy of Squall) and boots.

In shock I back up toward the double doors, being only lightly repelled by the shield. The four demons smile, amused by my shock. The Undine steps forward, her hands brought up in a gesture of peace. "We did not mean to alarm you, Samantha."

The speaking sounds so much more direct now that we're actually in my head. "If I'm here and I ever want to talk to you guys is this how it is going to go down?"

Undine shakes her head. "This is merely a one-time thing, except in die emergencies."

I frown. "What exactly constitutes as a dire emergency to you guys? The silence, was that just an attempt at privacy or was it a ploy to get me here?"

The guilty, shifting looks confirm my suspicions. "Okay guys, what is going on? Is it what the guys and I are about to do? Because last night you guys were all for the plan."

Wraith huffs and crosses her arms. "We want to talk to you about the prophecy."

Oh wonderful. Before I can say anything, Ferai jumps in. "Have you given any though as to what you will do after you find David and Dwayne? Ansem and the Heartless will be after you. What will you do about that? Your home world is gone and would you return to it anyway with him on your tail?"

All the demons share my disgust of Ansem. "Look, guys. Here is the thing, I don't like this prophecy and I don't even want to think about it until my family is back together. As for Ansem, yeah, I want to kick his ass into oblivion! But my family comes first, always."

Wraith looks disgusted with me, Ferai growls in annoyance and shakes her head, Undine looks at me sympathetically and Djinn looks furious. "Foolish girl! Have you given any thought to the rest of the universe!" The Djinn stalks toward me, her eyes on fire. "Like it or not, you and your friends have a duty to fulfill to save the universe from the threat of darkness. Yes, the prophecy says you have to do it together, but your duty first and foremost is to the universe. If you and your friends do not stop this darkness then it will swallow everything! You don't have the luxury of screwing up! Remember, unless you want to be the next one cast for the Bride of Frankenstein you need to take this seriously!"

I shrink back from her as she gets close to my face. Then I scowl and push her back. "Back off! Last time I checked I didn't ask for your opinion!"

"But she is right, Samantha." I turn in shock toward the Undine. She walks up to me and the Djinn and gently separates us. Then she gently grasps my shoulders. "We have to think about the rest of the universe. Yes, it is important that we find your friends, and not just because of the prophecy. But the five of you do have a responsibility to the universe that you can not just turn your back on. If the prophecy doesn't convince you, which I find hard to believe when one of your friends has visions, then the keyblades you own should. Only those with the keyblade can destroy the darkness."

As much as I hate to admit it, she has a point. Even without the dumb prophecy, Aerith and the others confirm that the keyblade is pretty much the only tool that can effectively destroy the darkness. "How can I willingly put my friends in danger? There is no way I can ask them to give up their lives like this. Besides, who the hell decided that a couple of teenagers can save the universe!"

The Djinn throws up her arms and turns away. She grabs the side of her door like a life line, looking perilously close to banging her head against it. Then she flings herself away and stalks to the front of her door. "I've had enough. You three try to talk some sense into this rock head. Believe it or not, Samantha, I'm trying to make sure you stay alive!" She turns to face her door and vanishes. The Undine sighs and shakes her head. Ferai looks agitated and the Wraith is laughing.

She throws her head back and laughs almost hysterically. "Girl, you are a piece of work. Keeping you relatively safe through out this venture is in my best interests, but I must admit I am more interested in watching you handle this yourself." She backs in front of her door and vanishes through it.

The Ferai growls at the Wraith's departure. "Spineless scum." She turns to me. "Sami, despite their, less than savory attributes, those two are looking out for you. Be careful. Eventually you will have to make decisions that will affect the universe. I just hope you will be able to make them." She pats my shoulder, then turns away to vanish through her door. The Undine gives me a sad gaze, then vanishes.

I jolt awake. John and Nick are still sleeping. What a weird experience. The low buzzing is back. I really hope they don't make a habit of this. I'm trying not to dwell on this destiny thing until we find David and Dwayne. It was our agreement between me, John and Nick. I know I'll eventually have to do something about this, but I stand by what I said before: family comes first. I know it sounds a little conceited, but the universe will just have to deal and so will the demons. They are a part of me, so they should be able to sense this. But they do have a point. The five of us are going to have to confront this.

Now that I think about it, what are the guys going to think once we are all together? What if they decide to go with this? I may be the Soul, but I am not the leader. If anything, David is our leader. But what is he going to think about this? He has always stubbornly believed that he is in control of his destiny. He doesn't believe in fate and I'm pretty sure Dwayne doesn't either. Even John tries to change his visions when he can and Nick…well, I am not going to go into Nick.

I think back to what I said to the Djinn. What right did I have to say that? I don't have any control over my friends. True, I hold them together, but in the sense that I keep the five of us from breaking apart and going crazy. I don't control them, I keep us together mentally and emotionally. If my bad girl phase taught me anything, it was that being away from my boys is not good for any of us.

I sigh. I've said it once, but it bears saying again. It sucks being me.

Please review be it good or bad. I accept all! But please make it constructive critisism. I will NOT accept flames.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Damn, college can really suck. But here ya go!

Chapter 22

How can this be happening? How can things go so horribly wrong? Seriously, what fucking deity did I piss off? Is the universe out to make my life miserable or is this just standard?

It's been an hour since Nick was able to slow down our speed after losing our pursuers. So far we haven't seen another Heartless ship. I'm sitting near the back of the ship, clutching my jacket close to me. Nick is at the controls piloting us through a small asteroid field. Despite the fact that he has never flown before, he is doing a very good job. When it comes to mechanics, and magic, he is a fast learner. John is sprawled asleep in one of the remaining chairs, backpack by his feet. We're all exhausted and thoroughly miserable. I honestly thought things couldn't get any worse than they had already gotten.

Way to go, dumb ass!

The last few hours were the worst hours of my life to date. I'm sure there will be other times I feel like this, but for now this takes the cake. And the thing that makes me feel the worst? It was my fault. If you want to get technical, it was me, John and Nick. Why? Because of that god damn piece of shit prophecy in pretty gold letters. It took all the will power I had not to tear that damn book apart. Instead it's in my jacket, being clutched like a lifeline. Let it be known that I am using my jacket to metaphorically stop myself from drowning in my own misery, not the book.

It all happened so fast. We really should have suspected something like this. It was why we wanted to leave in the first place. But we were too careless, too drawn into a sense of false security. I draw my jacket closer to me and shrink down further in my chair. No one has said a word since we left Traverse Town. We are all feeling guilty over what happened, John especially. But we all should have known better.

John's visions are never wrong.

The morning had started out fine enough. The three of us had woken a little earlier than everyone else to pack. Nick filched some food out from the cupboard to put into John's pack and had also packed some of the magic books Aerith had given him. It surprised us that he was actually studying them. I had already placed the manual inside my jacket and stuffed a couple of t-shirts and underwear in the pack. Other than underwear for him and Nick, John only added his ammunition. We were ready to go.

The rest of the morning and most of the afternoon went fine. There was training and lessons as usual. John and Yuffie paired off to go to the range, Nick went with Aerith and I went with Squall. We trained on just sword fighting, which I was getting better at, finally. Even though they didn't know, I still felt really guilty about leaving. I tried not to let my misery show, but Squall did give me some funny looks. He didn't say anything about it though. We reconvened for lunch. Nick and Yuffie were chatting away at ninety miles per hour, the rest of us tuning them out. Aerith tried to get John to discuss his vision, but he was good at keeping a tight lip on it and pretending to be vague. Being John, it wasn't all that hard. He's had experience in this. Poor Aerith didn't stand a chance. Squall had gone out to patrol and Cid had just come up from the basement.

Then it all went to hell.

About twenty minutes after Squall had left, John, Nick and I all felt a really odd tingling feeling. It confused us, until I remembered that I had felt this feeling before, moments before Heartless had attacked us. Then suddenly Squall had come bursting through the door, cut up, bruised and severely wounded. Aerith immediately stood and cast a ward over the house. Nick and I went over to Squall's side while Cid, John and Yuffie all pulled out their weapons. Nick began healing Squall while I tried to rouse him.

"Squall, Squall! What the hell happened? Squall, wake up!" I patted his cheeks and shook him slightly. Nick was putting his all into healing him, covering Squall in a rosy colored light. It worked and Squall had regained consciousness. "Squall? What happened?"

Squall groaned. Despite Nick's best efforts, some of Squall's wounds were still pretty bad and showed no sign of getting better. Aerith was to busy using her magic in warding off the Heartless, who were trying as hard as they could to get into the house. Cid ran over and helped me to drag him away from the door at Heartless began to leak in, despite Aerith's best efforts. Nick, who had exhausted his magic, called forth his keyblade and with a look of sadness, started to help Yuffie and John pick off the Heartless. Despite how good he was getting, he was still only a beginner.

Meanwhile, Squall was able to regain enough strength to speak. Blood was pouring from his mouth and his voice was low and raspy. "Ambush…so many Heartless…couldn't fight them…all…too many…" He rasped and fell back into unconsciousness. Aerith came over to try her hand at healing, but she was too badly drained. Things were not looking good for Squall. His wounds were getting worse by the minute. My clothes were covered in blood as I cradled him. Cid had joined the others in fighting but Aerith's shielding was wearing off.

Both Aerith and I were crying, as Squall grew worse. There was no help for him. His breathing grew shallower and his heartbeat grew more sluggish. Aerith was sobbing and I was speechless. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Aerith then wiped the tears from her eyes and ran into Cid's room, coming out with John's pack. She thrust it into my hands, pulled me away from the still breathing Squall and pushed me to the basement. I looked at her in surprise. She merely smiled sadly and gave me another push. Then there was a crash and a scream. Nick and Cid had been thrown back against a wall, but not before Nick let out a strong fire spell which drove away most of the Heartless. They picked themselves up, and Aerith started crying again as John dragged back Yuffie's body, which had a bloody hole in her abdomen.

Cid was swearing a blue streak as Heartless began slowly coming in. John was frozen beside a cursing Yuffie, eyes wide with fear and tears. Nick was angry and rearing to charge at the oncoming Heartless. Cid grabbed Nick by the collar and threw him toward me. Aerith had opened the door to the basement and shoved John in with us. I was jolted out of my stupor as I heard the door slam closed and lock and lunged at the door, dropping the pack. I had pounded and raged at the door, shouting at Aerith to open it. I screamed at her and Cid to run with us, to come with us. All I heard in reply were the sounds of fighting. I barely felt John and Nick pull me down into the basement.

The next thing I remembered was flying in a Gummi ship, being pursued by Heartless ships until Nick's piloting allowed us to outrun them. John had fallen asleep in his chair. No one had spoken except a few curses from Nick. No one was in a good mood after what had happened. There was a very, very, slim hope that they were alive but I don't have any high hopes. There were just too many Heartless. They had ambushed Squall, and attacked us.

Nick continues to fly until he finds a safe spot within the asteroid field. He stops the ship and puts it on autopilot. He turns in his chair toward me. The ship is of medium size, but with good shielding and weaponry. There is only a cockpit and a smaller sanitary room through a door in the back. The cockpit itself is a good size, able to hold at least three others.

Nick clears his throat a few times and glances at John before speaking. "You know he's going to be feeling guilty when he wakes up."

I nod. John always feels this way after a bad vision. Since they pretty much happen no matter what, he always feels so guilty, like it was his fault. I can't count how many times the guys and I have tried to tell John otherwise. We've always been able to bring him back, to reassure him. But there is still a dark part inside him that will always feel guilty no matter what we did. But I guess that is human nature. We need David and Dwayne back really, really badly right now.

Nick leans forward and puts a hand on my shoulder. I lean into it. "It's not your fault either Sam. The blame lies with one bastard only, and we all know who he is." His eyes narrow and I growl at the thought of Ansem. That son of a bitch. He sent the Heartless after us. He killed Squall and Yuffie, and Aerith and Cid. That god damn bastard sent them after us, to make us suffer. I hate him. I hate him with every fiber of my being.

"Yeah." I stare Nick straight in the eye. "We're going to kill the son of a bitch." I say it with absolute conviction and coldness. Nick meets my stare and nods in reply. I know the others will agree. I hate to say it, but the demons were right. Squall and the others had already been a target. The three of us just made it bigger and painted it in neon colors. Ansem may have sent the Heartless, but in a way it is our fault too. I know Nick is thinking the same thing, hence why we're focusing so much of our hatred on Ansem. Not that the bastard doesn't deserve it. When John wakes up we will give him all of our support, and no doubt he will join us in our hatred.

My dad always told me that hatred eats away at a person. But I can't help but hate Ansem. The bastard is after us, me especially. He sent the Heartless after us and killed our friends. This is his fault and he is going to pay. I know when we find Dwayne that he'll knock some sense into us, but for now I'll settle for some rather nasty visions of me tearing the bastard apart.

Nick squeezes my shoulder then turns back to the controls. "I figured out where the Deep Jungle is after finally getting the hang of this scanner. It should take us about three hours to get there."

"Three hours? We can't get there faster?" I want to find Dwayne so badly right now. We need him to help us. I can't keep these nitwits together by myself. I am going to need Dwayne's cool head. Plus, John is going to need all the help he can get right now.

Nick half turns and shakes his head. "That is the fastest. Fuel is no problem. Actually, I am not entirely sure what I it runs on. It just seems to propel itself. But at top speed it will take us three hours." He turns around and punches some buttons on the console. "The world we are headed to, according to Cid's logs and records, is called Deep Jungle. I corresponded the info John gave us with data that matched anything in Cid's database."

Color me stunned. "You really know how to work this?" Now, Nick is not a complete idiot no matter how hard he tries to act the part. But academically, he is not the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree. He tries hard, and does well but he is not someone who would do well in the world of academia. That's part of why he works as a mechanic. He loves it and he is good at it.

He turns back to me with a happy, satisfied smile. "Yeah, but it's easier than it looks."

I grin at him. Like me, he can be so self-conscious sometimes. "Nick, I don't get even a smidgen of any of these controls. In the game, I hated the Gummi ship part because I was so confused with it. You have a natural talent for this kind of thing."

Nick blushes and turns away and back to the console, fiddling with the controls. Then a thought occurs to me. "Hey Nick." He turns back to me. "What kind of info does Cid have in that database?"

He looks thoughtful for a moment, then turns and brings it up on a screen. He scrolls through it. "There are notes about a lot of worlds on here. I think they said that Aerith mostly found them in books and Cid recorded them here, but I also remember them saying that they had visited a few worlds and revised some of it."

"That will make things a lot easier." I say as I walk forward to peer down at the screen. I scroll through some of the worlds, recognizing a few of them from the game. Let's see; Halloween Town, Atlantica, Agrabah, Neverland, Hollow Bastion, Wonderland, and Deep Jungle are all here. I even see ones that weren't in the game. Land of the Dragons? Okay, I have no idea what that one is. Port Royal, now why does that sound familiar? Damn it. Sooner or later it'll come to me. The Pride Lands…that's where Simba lives. I thought he was a jewel or something. Who knows with this crazy place? A lot of things are different, after all Sora is dead. Damn bastard.

I've never heard of Twilight Town, but I think it might be similar to Traverse Town. It's just one of those places the gamers made up. Is that Beast's Castle? Wait a minute. Belle was one of the Princesses of Heart. Squall said that Maleficent used them to open the Door to Darkness within Hollow Bastion. I imagine that he is not happy right now. Poor guy, I always felt so bad for him despite his bad attitude.

I scroll through the lists, when I notice something. "Olympus Coliseum isn't on here." Now, the Disney Hercules is not one of my favorites. I love mythology, you see. Mostly vampires but also Greek mythology. I can no longer watch Disney's Hercules without pointing out every wrong detail. I know its Disney, but I can't help it.

Nick looks at me, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"In the game, Olympus Coliseum was one of the worlds Sora and the others went to. It was the Disney version of Hercules."

Nick snorts. "You mean the one where you have to point out every little detail and how they got it wrong?"

He laughs as I give him a scathing look. "Yeah, that one. I don't see it on here. If this had all the worlds from the first game and then some, then why isn't it on here? It was an important world too."

Nick shrugs then poises his hands over the controls. "Give me a few key words to search for and maybe I can find it. But remember, you said there were possibly a whole lot of other worlds than the ones in the game and on this list. Maybe they didn't get that one in time before they left or maybe they haven't discovered it yet."

I nod absently. He could be right. "Maybe. It also might be under a different name. Try looking for the key words: Hercules, Olympus, Zeus, Hades, and Cerberus. Those are the major players in the cartoon and the myths."

I move away as Nick types in the words and works on the console. He scrolls through a couple of things and punches in commands I don't understand. He frowns at the data he finds on the screen. "What?" I ask impatiently. I want to know what he found.

Nick hums over the data before speaking. "There aren't any definite worlds on the list. They are more along the lines of myths and stuff like that. Rumors of worlds like that and guesses of where they might be."

I frown. "That's it?" Nick nods in response and I shrug. "I guess we can look those up after we find David and Dwayne."

Nick swivels in his chair until he is facing me. "What are you going on about, Sami?"

I sigh and sit down in a chair. "Nick, when we get back together again we are going to need to talk about this destiny thing." I hold up a hand to stave off Nick's remarks. "Look, we just might have to face up to this damn prophecy or Forked Prophecy thing. As much as it pains me, we ignored it and it got friends killed." My voice breaks slightly and I take a deep breath and blink to stop the tears from forming. "Plus, as it looks, the only way to destroy that silver son of the devil is by following this prophecy thing. "But," I say, interrupting Nick again as he tries to say something. "I don't want to talk about it until we are all together and David and Dwayne know what's going on. They deserve to know, especially with this Night Queen bullshit. So please, let's just avoid talking about it until we are all together. Okay?"

Nick stares at me for a while, then nods. I smile and give him a hug, which he returns happily. "Good." I continue. "Because John is going to need our support when he wakes up. Hopefully he'll be knocked out for a while. I don't think he had completely recovered from his vision." I slump back in my seat. "We've all been working so hard, doing so much and going so fast that none of us has rested properly I'll bet since this began."

"I hear that." Nick replies. "The ship is on autopilot and the proximity alert will tell us if anything comes near us. So we can nap for a bit if you want."

I nod. "That sounds like a good idea. We'll wake up John when we get closer."

With that Nick slumps onto the floor, instantly falling asleep. I smile and lay down not too far from him, using my jacket as a pillow. It is surprisingly warm in here and the t-shirt I have on is a bit big for me. I did borrow it form Squall…Damn it. I sniff and wipe away the tears that are forming in my eyes. That bastard. Squall and the others didn't deserve this. Damn you Aerith! Why did you throw us out like that! We could have helped! Squall and Yuffie didn't have to…didn't have to… I bite my lip hard to stop the sobs from escaping but I can't stop the tears. I feel so ashamed of myself. It wasn't Aerith's fault. If she hadn't done what she did we would all be dead. I just wish none of this would have happened. I have never been more grateful for the demons' silence than now.

My shoulders are shaking as I struggle to contain myself. I wrap my arms around myself, turn onto my side and curl into a fetal position. Tears run unchecked down my face. Suddenly I stiffen as I hear Nick roll over behind me. One of his arms comes down over me, pulling me to his side like a teddy bear. By the sounds of his snoring I can tell that he is deeply asleep but the action touches me. I guess we just have an unconscious urge to shelter one another. I'm not complaining, that's for sure. I back up a bit and snuggle up to my brother. I know I need the comfort.

Please review be it good or bad. I accept all! But please make it constructive critisism. I will NOT accept flames.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Thank you summer! Now if only i could find a job...

Here's my next chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 23

A loud, blaring noise jolts me awake. I sit up abruptly, knocking Nick's arm off of me. Immediately he is up and scrambling to the controls. He is punching in commands and looking to the screen. "Hey, we're coming up on Deep Jungle! We'll be landing in ten minutes."

"Finally." I mutter. The sooner we find Dwayne, the better.

"Whazzat noise?" The muttered question is asked my John, who is now awake and blinking blearily at me. I shrug my jacket on, get up and go to his side instantly.

"Hey John. How are you feeling?" I ask softly. I'm not sure how much he remembers.

He looks confused for a moment and then his features fall as he remembers the events hours previously. He turns to me with a hopeful, sorrowed look. "Squall and the others? Are they…" He can't even say the words.

I swallow but I can tell by his crushed hope that my own face isn't encouraging. "I don't know. They were alive when we left but…" John sinks in his seat. I gather him into my arms. "Hey, don't do that. It wasn't your fault. We're coming up on Dwayne's position. Soon we'll find David and we'll all be together. Then we can kick Ansem's ass. It's his fault and he's going to pay." I try to speak with conviction and I think I am doing a pretty good job. John clings to me for a few moments before pulling away. His eyes are red and wet and a few tears have already fallen. But he seems determined and nods. I know he still feels guilty but now we have a common goal. I hope this is enough.

John and I strap ourselves in as Nick takes us down into Deep Jungle. He flies around it for a bit, looking for a clear place for us to land. The world looks so different from what it looks like in the game. It kind of looks like Earth except it is completely covered in jungle. There are places that look like landmarks, lakes and rivers, but it is mostly jungle. Weird. Nick flies around until we see a clear place that is next to something that looks like a tree house. Despite that this is the first time he has ever flown a Gummi ship before, he manages to land us quite smoothly. Not bad.

As we touch down Nick deploys landing gear and parks the ship. He reaches over and pushes a purple button and a shield pops up around the ship. "Just a shield to protect the ship as we're gone." He says before I even ask. He turns to me with a cheeky grin. I shake my head and head toward the door just as Nick opens it. John is right behind me, backpack in hand.

The door opens and I step out onto the ground. I am seriously impressed with the scenery. It looks just like the jungles back home…or at least what I've seen in pictures and movies. I inhale and take a deep breathe of the jungle air. It's so clean, so unpolluted. I like it. Behind me I can hear John's delight and Nick's low whistle. I knew they'd like this place. Just wait until we see the other worlds. So starts our great adventure…that was really lame.

Okay, time for business. I turn to the guys who are staring at me expectantly. It catches me a bit off guard. "So what's next, Sam?" John asks.

What? "Why ask me? You're the psychic. I was hoping you would have some more insight once we got here."

John frowns in concentration and cocks his head. "Nope. There's nothing. But you know this world better than we do. After all, you did beat this game."

Okay, he's got a point there. "Yeah, I guess." Great. I have to be team leader. This is definitely David's thing, not mine. I am so abdicating authority when we find him.

Nick smirks. "So what do we do, oh Fearless One?"

I growl. "Stuff it before I clock you, for starters." All three of us share a smile on that one. I frown as I am thinking. "I'm not really sure what to do. We should stick together, for one thing. No one should be separated from the group. There are more dangerous things than Heartless in the jungle."

The boys nod their agreement on that one. I shift from one foot to the other. "My guess is we should find Tarzan. He could lead us to Jane and the camp. I guess we should probably look for the keyhole too, but-"

"Wait." Nick interrupts. "Keyhole?"

I nod. "Yep, keyhole. See, in the game all of the worlds had a keyhole that led to the heart of the world. That was the goal of the Heartless because if they could get to the heart of the world then it would be theirs. In the game Sora's job was to seal the keyholes using the keyblade."

"So you figure we should keep to the game script as much as possible?" John asks.

I shrug. "To be honest I have no idea. Finding the keyholes and sealing them is a good thing though, so we should at least keep to that. One problem is that the keyhole is hidden in the jungle where the gorilla nests are and there is no way that Kerjack would let us there."

Nick cocks an eyebrow. "The gorilla leader?"

I nod. "Yep. In the game he only let Sora and the others there because they stopped Clayton from killing them all."

Nick crosses his arms. "But we know Clayton's plans to harm the gorillas already. Why don't we stop him before he strikes?"

"The Prime Directive." John says suddenly before I can speak. Huh? What the hell is the prime directive? I look over at Nick and he's as confused as I am. John chuckles a little self-consciously. "It's, um, a Star Trek thing."

Nick sniggers and mutters trekkie under his voice. I elbow him and motion John to continue. "It's the core principle of the Federation, the good guys. It pretty much says that they shouldn't interfere with pre-warp or underdeveloped civilizations. It also includes that if for some reason they travel through time that they shouldn't make any big changes or reveal the future."

Ah ha. "I get what you're saying. You think we shouldn't interfere with what's going to happen and just run with it? Like in the game?"

John shrugs. "It might be the best thing to do, but you are the expert. Honestly, what do you think would happen if you told Tarzan and the others about Clayton's intent?"

I cross my arms and purse my lips as I think. "Well, it could be a good thing. It would save a lot of lives in the end and it just might prevent Clayton from gaining the powers of the Heartless."

_Ah, but wasn't that the point in the game?_ (Wraith)

What do you mean?

_If Clayton had not attempted to destroy Sora and the others then Kerjack would not have allowed the others access to the caves. Thereby enabling them to find the keyhole to that world. Stopping Clayton proved to Kerjack that they could be trusted._ (Djinn)

_…You've got me there. But stopping him could save more lives._

_ Yes, but you would lose that chance to impress Kerjack and earn his trust._ (Wraith)

_Damn it._

I blink out of the trance and see the guys staring at me patiently. I sigh and brace myself. As much as I hate to admit it, we just might have to play this out. "I think, what we need to do is find Tarzan first. We get him to take us to the campsite. That is our best chance of finding Dwayne. We tell them nothing of Clayton, but we _do_ keep our eyes on him. We just may have to fight him but I think that the best thing to do is allow this to play out as it would in the game."

John and Nick glance at each other. "Are you sure, Sam?" John asks. I nod.

"Works for me." Nick says. He runs his hand through his dark hair. "Now, how the hell do we find Tarzan?"

I shrug. "How the hell am I supposed to know? As far as I know, unless one of us gets into mortal danger or something. You know, the whole hero thing."

John and Nick simply stare at me with the same deadpanned expression. I blink. "What? I don't know everything! Sheesh!" I frown and place my hands on my hips. Very angry mom look. Grrr. And it works; the boys look a little abashed. Serves them right. Like I know everything? Boys. They will never learn. I turn and start walking into the jungle. "Well? Come on then! To the tree house!" I shout over my shoulder and I hear the boys follow. They jog so that they are beside me as we walk through the jungle.

"What tree house?" Nick asks.

"The tree house where Tarzan's human parents lived until they were killed. It was when he was a baby. He was found there by his gorilla mother, Kala, I think her name is. It's where Sora first encountered him so I think it's our best bet."

Nick nods in reply. On my other side John is loading his desert eagle with mythril bullets. Nick and I exchange a glance, and call forth our keyblades. There is no doubt in my mind that Heartless are here. No sense in leaving ourselves defenseless. Out of the corner of my eye I see John touch the diamond earring in his right ear. I give him a small smile, which he returns.

************************************************************************

We trudge through the thick jungle for almost twenty minutes before we start getting tired. Pathetic, I know. We've tripped over at least a dozen or so branches and roots; John fell into a lake and Nick ran into a tree. Don't ask me how either of those events occurred. It's too much, even for me. John and I laughed for several minutes after that last one. Took us a while to calm ourselves down and disengage ourselves from the ground. But right now we're resting. We're exhausted. We've never traveled in this type of terrain before. Hell, we've never even hiked before!

Plus…we have no idea where we're going.

We're sitting on the ground, each of us munching on a granola bar and sharing a bottle of water. We don't know how long our supplies will last or where we can replenish them so we're trying to conserve. I'm sitting on the ground next to Nick. John is perched on an exposed root a little ways across from us.

"So," Nick grumbles through a mouth full of granola. "Where is this tree house? Or have your marvelous directional skills gotten us lost again?"

I glare at him out of the corner of my eye. "Just because I have the directional sense of a blind goose in a dust storm, does not mean we are lost." Both of them stare at me with deadpanned expressions. I squirm a bit under their gazes. "We are not lost. I'm heading in the direction of where I saw the tree house!" More staring. "Fine!" I shout. "We're lost! I have no idea where we're going!"

I grumble at the smug expressions Nick and John are now sporting. Jerks. "It's not like you guys have any idea either, you know!" I shout to them.

Nick shrugs. "True, very true. But we just wanted to hear you admit that you had no idea."

"This is why I don't like being in charge!" I cram the rest of my granola bar in my mouth and slump against the tree behind me.

"So what do we do? Do we wait or just wander the jungle?" John asks.

I sigh. "No idea. These worlds are much different in real life than in the game." I shrug. "Not that I really expected otherwise, but it does make traveling a little difficult. We could wander for days and not find anything."

"But if we stick around here we probably won't find anything either." Nick argues.

I nod. "Yeah, therein lies the problem. We have to find somebody and I don't know how to do that. At this point Clayton would be a welcome intrusion."

The three of us sit in the silence that follows. After a little while John opens his mouth to say something when a loud screech echoes through the jungle. We spring to our feet and turn in the direction of the noise. Without a word the three of us start running toward the noise. Sure, maybe not a smart idea, but it might get us somewhere.

We run into a clearing where we see a gorilla, freaking out and surrounded by Heartless. Nick runs in, keyblade swinging, and kills two of the Heartless. John brings up his gun, taking aim and firing. I have two knives in my hands and diving in along with Nick. For a split second I worry about John shooting one of us, or the gorilla. But the three of us easily break through the Heartless and form a protective circle around the poor creature. She cowers behind us, arms over her head. Actually reminds me of the first time I encountered Heartless in Traverse Town.

_Stay focused!_ (Ferai)

There aren't that many Heartless left, maybe a handful and we're not giving them the chance to run or spawn. John is quickly firing rounds and Nick and I are slashing and swinging at any Heartless that come near us.

As I plunge my blade into yet another Heartless I see one sneak up on John out of the corner of my eye. I shout an alarm to Nick, who nods and instantly vaporizes it with a Fire spell. I exchange a quick smile with John and spin, my knife slashing through the neck of a shadow Heartless.

Finally the area is clear of Heartless. Everyone pauses, senses on alert, waiting for more. When none appear the three of us relax. We all exchange smiles. Not bad for our first battle if I do say so.

_Not bad, indeed. It is good to know that your training is serving you well. Let's hope it is that way in the future._ (Ferai)

_Thanks. It was kind of exhilarating._

_ Ah, the adrenaline rush that comes from battle. Just make sure that it doesn't overtake you._ (Ferai)

_Thanks for the advice. Really, I appreciate it. _

John holsters his gun and I sheath my daggers. The ones in my boots make excellent hand-to-hand weapons. Nick keeps out his keyblade. The gorilla is still crouched on the ground, cowering. John and I slowly walk over to it, pausing when it twitches.

"It's okay." John says in a soothing voice. He holds out a hand in a friendly manner. "We're not going to hurt you."

"You're okay now." I add. "No more scary shadows."

We wait as the gorilla slowly uncurls from its position and stares at us. Its brown eyes were wide and full of fear. I think it's a female, judging from the size. She watches us for a moment before breaking into a run for the jungle. None of us stop her. "The poor thing must be traumatized." I whisper.

"Gorillas are usually pretty strong creatures but this must have been a bit much." John adds.

Nick sighs. "Damn Heartless. Who knows how many creatures they've killed already." He runs a hand through his dark hair. "We better-" His eyes widen. "John! Look out!"

I turn to see a large Heartless looming behind John. John has already drawn his weapon but it doesn't look like he'll make it! Damn it no! We can't loose John! I yank out one of my knives at my belt and throw it with all my strength at the Heartless at the same time one of Nick's fireballs hits it. The thing staggers back but doesn't die. John raises his weapon and fires several shots into the creature. It roars in pain and thrashes on the ground. I yank out another knife and Nick is casting again.

Then a large, black wolf jumps from the wood line. It leaps and latches onto the throat of the large, beastlike Heartless. Both creatures are roaring and growling like there's no tomorrow. All three of us hesitate as the two creatures battle. None of us want to hit the wolf that appeared to help us but we need to kill the creature.

Just as it looks like the Heartless is about to throw the wolf off another figure runs into the clearing and attacks from behind. Our views are blocked, preventing us from seeing the newcomer but we are able to see the wolf jump off and land in front of us as the Heartless dies.

It takes a few moments for the dust to settle and the adrenaline to die down. As it does, I take a look at the figure that entered the fight at the last minute. My eyes take in the male figure, 5'9", dressed in jeans, black shirt, boots and a black trench coat. His white-blond hair is spiked in the middle, resembling a Mohawk and his light blue eyes are as bright as the smile on his face. In his hands is a keyblade, with a thick blade and a medieval looking hand guard. It looks metallic yet like old stone.

I feel like I can't breathe, and it isn't because of the battle. Nick and John are staring openly at the grinning figure.

A whine turns my attention to the wolf, which stares at me with big brown eyes. Then right in front of my eyes it morphs into a person. This new person is taller than me at 6'2". His black hair falls off of his shoulders and his brown eyes are just as piercing, yet warm and gentle. His Mexican/Sioux heritage gives him a unique complexion. He's wearing jeans, boots, no shirt and a black jacket. Around his neck is a gold locket. He smiles warmly at Nick, John and I.

David walks up to stand next to Dwayne, Keyblade perched on his shoulder. Dwayne hooks his thumbs in the front pockets of his jeans. The clearing is utterly filled with silence.

After shuffling his feet, David is the first to speak. "So…miss us?"

Please review be it good or bad. I accept all! But please make it constructive critisism. I will NOT accept flames.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Here's my next chapter! Sorry it took so long! College is starting again soon so I'll try to have at least a few more chapters up.

Chapter 24

Just as I had done for Nick, I launch myself at my two previously missing friends. Despite the height differences I manage to wrap my self around the both of them. Tears are pouring out of my eyes. I feel Nick and John joining in on the hug not too long after me. Soon we laugh and joke and playfully shove one another.

We did it. We're finally together again!

I latch on to the nearest person, Dwayne, and squeeze as hard as I can. "I missed you guys so much! When I woke up and I couldn't find any of you I was so scared and everything was going to hell and I had no idea what was going on and-"

David's laugh interrupts my run-on. "Well, we know that sis is okay. How about you two bozos?" He asks, pointing at John and Nick.

Dwayne continues to run his hands up and down my back in a comforting manner. "Are you injured from that fight? Sorry we couldn't get here sooner."

Nick shrugs. "Only a few bumps and bruises. They were weak Heartless, aside from that last one. Nothing serious." He smirks. "We handled it all on our own. We are big boys after all."

David snorts. "I'll believe that when I see it." He smiles. "But you guys are okay." He turns his ice blue eyes to me. "You all are." He looks at my vambrace but says nothing. Explanations are for later.

John shrugs. "Mostly thanks to Sami. She's the one who helped us with what's going on with this whole mess."

By this point I'm now leaning onto Dwayne's side with one of his arms around my shoulders. He frowns and looks at Nick. "You said Heartless. I recognized some of those beasts as Heartless too. And you all have keyblades, like David and I do."

I sigh and snuggle closer to Dwayne. "You don't know that half of it." I lay my head on Dwayne's chest and his arm tightens around me.

David runs a hand through his hair. "Hold up guys. Dwayne and I have only been doing this for a few days. As far as he can tell, we're living in some video game? Kingdom Hearts?"

"It's way more than that, Davy-boy." Nick laughs. "WAY more than that." I give Nick an indulgent smile as he and John laugh.

I look up at Dwayne, who is looking quite confused. "Why don't we find somewhere relatively safe to take a rest and talk? We've got some catching up to do."

Dwayne nods. "Yeah. There's a small grove not too far from here."

"But what about finding Tarzan?" Nick asks.

"We found Jane's camp two days ago. It's about a half a day's walk from here. But it's getting dark and the grove is closer." David's tone brooks no argument. John and Nick nod obediently. Yay! David's in charge! I am no longer the leader! Very happy happy joy joy. David leads the way out of the clearing, his keyblade is out and his eyes are alert and focused. Good old David.

Dwayne and I are in the middle with John and Nick behind us, keyblades out. Dwayne keeps his arm around my shoulders, gently guiding me. I'm practically leaning on him for support because to be honest, I'm exhausted. Finding the others, going through all this crap…I need a loooooong nap.

It takes us ten minutes to get to the grove. Thankfully there were no attacks in between. The grove is small and secluded with a nice little pond fed by a waterfall. Dwayne and I sit down on a bed of leaves. I curl into him with a sigh of happiness. Nick plops down next to me while John takes a seat next to Dwayne. David makes a quick check around the grove before sitting down across from me. He places his keyblade on the ground to his side.

He smiles at me. "We were worried about you guys when we couldn't find you. Especially after all that's happened."

Dwayne's arms tightened slightly. "After that bastard Ansem knocked us out David and I woke up here in the jungle. Naturally we had no idea what was going on. Then we were ambushed by Heartless. We thought we were screwed until our keyblades made an appearance." Dwayne holds out his other hand. In a flash of light his locket vanishes and a gold keyblade with a heart-shaped hand guard appears. David places a hand on his while Nick and John tighten their grips on theirs. I shrug and make mine appear as well.

"We managed to fight them off pretty well." Dwayne continues. "We traveled a bit before finding our way to the tree house." He looks at me. "You know the one." I nod and he continues. "Because I played the game I recognized the elements though it took a while for David to accept."

David shrugged. "I accept it now, though I have the feeling that it's more than us being stuck in a video game."

I nod as Nick groans. "Yep. It's way more than that."

Dwayne continues. "We met up with Tarzan, who took us to Jane's camp. We asked him if he would look in the jungle for you since we couldn't find you. Jane looked after us for a bit as her dad and Clayton are on a search for the gorilla nest. We figured that we would keep our mouths shut until we found you."

John nods. "We figured it would be a good idea to try and progress with the story as much as possible."

"So did we. For the last few days we've been protecting the jungle and practicing with our new abilities. That took even longer for us to wrap our minds around."

I turn to Dwayne. "Is the wolf the only form you can change into?"

Dwayne shrugs. "I think so. I tried others but the only one I can shift into is the wolf."

John leans forward, catching on to my train of thought. "Is there anything else different about you?"

"Yes. My senses are heightened even when I'm not in wolf form. It's mostly sight, smell and hearing. It took a bit of practice but I found that I can turn them up and down with a bit of concentration."

John nods and turns to David. "What about you? What new abilities have you acquired?"

David answers reluctantly. "Yeah, actually. A few things are different. My strength has increased. And once, when we were fighting Heartless, I envisioned one on fire as I swung my keyblade. When it hit, the creature lit on fire."

Nick sits straight up. "Really? Awesome! Aerith told me about that kind of thing! Instead of straight magic, it's channeled through a weapon instead!" A small smile appears on his face. "It was one of the lessons I really liked."

David leans backwards so that he is resting on his elbows. "So, can you three fill in the blanks for us? What the hell is going on?"

I set my keyblade down on the ground and dig around in my jacket. I pull out the manual and hand it over to David, who sits up again. He takes it and stares at the cover.

"This is the book you showed us before." He looks up at me in confusion. I motion for him to open it. He does and he frowns as he reads the gold lettering. He wordlessly hands it to Dwayne. Dwayne looks it over in shock.

"Sora's dead?! The only guy who could stop Ansem is dead!"

I nod. "Pretty much."

Dwayne puts down the book. He and David exchange a look before turning to me. "Are we to assume that the job formerly belonging to him now rests on our shoulders?"

Nick smirks. "Pretty much."

David lets out a huge sigh. "Well damn." He runs both hands through his white-blonde hair. "Okay, you three need to tell us what happened to you since you seem to have the missing pieces to this. Explain please, because I'm really confused."

John and Nick glance at me with hopeful glances. Great, I guess it's up to me to do the talking. I shift a bit to get more comfortable in Dwayne's arms. I make my keyblade vanish, which turns back into my bracelet. The jewelry clinks against the metal of my vambrace. I take a deep breath and begin.

**Next chapter: some heartfelt team bonding, a lot of shouting, and a meeting with Tarzan and a few more characters!**

**Please review be it good or bad. I accept all! But please make it constructive critisism. I will NOT accept flames. I will harness them and return them to their owners with orders to KILL!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**But seriously, I would like to know if myfight scenes are okay. I'm not all that sure that they are realistic or anything. Please let me know where I can improve. **

**To all my reviewers, thanks for reading and please continue to R&R!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

**I finally updated. Thanks for the wait! For those who have been reading my other stories, I will have updates before The end of January at the very least! (Blame college) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 25

It took well after the sun goes down to tell my story. Of course having John and Nick interrupt and answering all the questions didn't exactly help. I skipped over some of it, like some of the more personal conversations with the demons, but I tried to tell as much as possible.

When I was finished the clearing fell into silence for a whole five minutes. Dwayne looks somewhat resigned, as though he had expected something like this. David, however, just looked annoyed.

"So, what you're saying," He says, his annoyance clear. "Is that the guy who was originally _supposed_ to deal with all of this craziness is dead."

Nick, John and I all nod.

"And now the universe has decided that we," he motions with his hand to all five of us. "Are now supposed to take his place and save the whole of creation from an evil entity that before now was invincible."

"That sounds about right." John mutters.

"And further more, there's a chance that the bastard who's responsible for all of this can warp our sister's mind and turn her into the equivalent of one of Dracula's brides."

I wince and I feel Dwayne's arm tighten around me. "Unfortunately."

David hauls himself to his feet. He paces back and forth in the small clearing. Then he stops, nods, and turns back to us. His stance screams 'Shut up and Pay Attention!' Full leader mode.

"Alright, listen up. First off, as far as I'm concerned this Prophecy thing is on the back burner. I don't know much about this kind of thing. I don't really trust it. But stopping Ansem is our priority despite the prophecy.

"Second, Sam." He looks directly at me. "There is no way in hell that this guy is going to get you as long as any of us breathe. Okay?" The last part is spoken softly. I smile and nod.

"Third, I think that we should try to follow the game storyline. Meaning, we should save as many worlds as we can. The more good we do, the more pissed off Ansem will be." A smirk appears on David's face. "And that's just pure fun on our part."

All five of us laugh at that. David continues. "Like I said before, I think that we're all in agreement about following the story?" We all nod.

"Plus," Nick adds. "Do we really want what happened to our world to happen to others?"

"So, all in all, a good deal all around." Dwayne says.

"Good. Plan in motion." David says. "Since it's getting dark we'll stay the night here. For some reason Heartless won't come near this grove. So we'll stay here tonight and tomorrow we'll head over to the camp."

'What do we do about Clayton, though?" Nick asks. "I mean, I know we'll follow the story and all but what do we do? For those of us who haven't played the game?" He deliberately looks over and Dwayne and I on that last part.

Dwayne and I chuckle. "Fine. We'll take pity on the pour, uninformed souls. Won't we Dwayne?"

Dwayne makes a whining noise. "Ahhhh. Do we have to?"

David, John and Nick mock growl as Dwayne and I laugh. I sober up rather quickly. "Well, according to the game Sora, Donald and Goofy crash land and get separated. Clayton brings Donald and Goofy to the camp, while Tarzan rescues Sora at the tree house. The three are reunited and meet up with Jane. They go around saving the gorillas in order to try and earn Kerjack's trust. They save the gorillas but fail to get his trust. Then Clayton reveals his true nature and they have to fight him along with a huge chameleon-like Heartless. They win and Kerjack opens the way to the gorilla nests and the waterfall cave where they find the keyhole. Sora closes it and they leave."

Dwayne shrugs. "That's pretty much it in a nutshell."

"You and David already met Jane and Tarzan. So all we need to do is save the gorillas and stop Clayton when he makes his debut. Right?" John asks.

David grins. "Sounds like a good plan. We'll head over to the camp tomorrow. We keep an eye on Clayton and be prepared to confront him when the time comes."

I smile. "But for now, we sleep?"

The guys all chuckle. "Yeah. Let's get some sleep." David says.

The five of us spread out on the ground, making sure to stay within close vicinity. I cuddle up next to Dwayne, my head on his chest. John lies down on Dwayne's other side, backpack underneath his head. Nick lays next to me with David on his other side.

I sigh in contentment as I drift off. I missed this. All five of us, together. I finally feel like I'm completely, utterly safe. I feel like nothing can harm me, that we can accomplish anything.

* * *

"What the hell?!"

"Holy shit!!" Shouting. Too much shouting.

"What the fuck!" What? Did Nick find a lizard in his pants?

"Sam! Wakeup!"

My eyes slowly open. The guys sound frantic. What's wrong? John's kneeling above me. He looks freaked out.

"Sam! Are you okay?"

Huh? "Yeah. Why?" Why the hell are you waking me up?

"Because we got transported somewhere! We're not in the jungle anymore!"

I blink several times before it sinks in.

"What!" I jump to my feet with John following. Nick, Dwayne and David have taken up points around us, observing our new location.

My eyes widen in shock. No. Fucking. Way. What the fuck is going on! All of a sudden I find it difficult to breath. What does this mean? How the hell did this happen?

John has take note of my shock and lays a hand on my shoulder. "Sam? Where are we?"

David and the others turn to me at John's question. "You know this place, Sami?" Dwayne asks. "I don't remember this place being in the game.

I shake my head. "It's not." I clear my throat. "This is from another game, sort of."

David frowns. "What do you mean, 'sort of?'"

"I mean that the idea of this place is from a video game. The place itself is not."

Nick throws his arms up in frustration. "But where are we?!"

I take another look around, just to be sure. There is no doubt in my mind. The sunset, the courtyard, everything screams the truth. "This place is my Graveyard. We're inside my soul."

Silence. John and Nick look around in curiosity. They have already been briefed about my Graveyard and how it links to me being a Harmonixer. But Dwayne and David haven't. I told them how I morph into demons but I don't think I explained everything, looking back. David looks a little gob smacked while Dwayne is just plain shocked. Judging by the spark of recognition in his eyes I gather that he remembered the video games that I am somewhat embodying.

David rubs his temples. I can see the signs of a major headache in his eyes. I don't blame him. Can't tell you how many headaches I've had since this whole thing started.

"Wanna run that by me again?" He says, the exhaustion in his voice apparent. "How the hell can we be inside your _soul_? What the hell is a Graveyard?"

I take a deep breath. "Do you remember that I explained my power? That I turn into demons?" Both David and Dwayne nod. "There's more to it than that. I just gave you the short version for time purposes.

"I can transform into demons because I'm a Harmonixer. Like I told you before, Harmonixers have the power to fuse their soul with that of a demon, gaining its powers and characteristics. Follow me so far?" The boys nod. "Well, a Harmonixer has a Graveyard as a way of stabilizing the demon soul. Normally Harmonixers have only one soul, but I have four."

I point to each of the symbolized doors. "Each of those doors houses one of my demon spirits. When I open one, I fuse with the demon inside. The Graveyard helps to keep my soul in balance with that of the demon's."

"So, this helps to keep you from going insane doesn't it?" David asks.

"Exactly. This keeps my soul in balance with the demon souls within me. Aerith said that since I'm not a normal Harmonixer I may have more possibilities open to me."

Nick turns away from his examination of the Ferai door. "You mean you could have more demon souls?"

I shrug. "I have no idea. There's no good basis for me because of the whole prophecy bull. I'll juts have to learn as I go along, I suppose."

Dwayne chuckles. "Isn't it how that always is?" He and I share a smile.

"Hey Sam."

We all turn to John, who is standing in front of the unmarked double doors. "What's behind here?" He asks.

I shrug. "I have no idea." I go stand by John. "When I was first here I tried to open them. Some sort of force field keeps me from finding out what's inside. It's frustrating."

"It's your soul, and you can't even get through a door?" Nick asks as he walks up to Johns other side.

I give him a look that tells him I am clearly not amused. He smiles in return. David and Dwayne come to stand beside us.

"We're all avoided an important question." David says. "Why are we here? If it's Sam's soul, or a representation or whatever, then why are the rest of us here?"

"That's a good question." I grumble. I turn and face the doors. I mentally prod each of the demon consciousness to try for a response.

Nothing. I can feel them there, but barely. I sigh in frustration. "Well, no answers there." I turn back to the guys. "I have no idea what's going on, and I can't hear any of them," I motion to the doors. "So now what?"

David opens his mouth to speak but before he can a white light overtakes us.

* * *

I scrunch my eyes as the sunlight invades the grove. Yawning, I open my eyes and slowly start to wake up. We're all still in the grove, in the same positions we fell asleep in. I smile sleepily. Dwayne always was my favorite pillow. I snuggle a bit closer to him. I really don't want to get up right now. I'm still so tired.

Out of the corner of my eye I see John and David shifting as they wake up. Even Dwayne is moving a bit. I smile. It's going to take all four of us to wake Nick up. He sleeps like the dead. I yawn again as my body starts to follow my brain into the realm of awakening. I can even feel the demons stirring inside my-

I sit up sharply, getting a groan from Dwayne as he is forcibly woken by my sudden action. He slowly sits up next to me. He blinks his eyes and yawns. "Ugh, Sam? What's wrong?" He says, running a hand through his hair. I want to giggle. Dwayne's long hair makes bed head so annoying. Already he is tugging his fingers through the long black strands.

The others are up now too, even Nick. Wow, that's surprising. Normally he won't wake up until one of us forces him too. But he's up for some strange reason. Why? Is it because…

David rubs his hands over his face before turning to me. "Sami? Was-"

Nick's loud yawning cuts off whatever David was about to say. "Damn!" He says, scratching the side of his face. "I had the freakiest dream last night! And considering all of the crazy stuff that's been going on, that's saying something!"

John grumbles darkly. I smile. He just looks so cute with his tangled blond curls. He cracks open one brown eye and manages to glare at Nick. "Jerk. How the hell can you be so loud?" He groans and shakes his head. "Ugh. Man what a weird dream." He mutters.

David and Nick both stare at John. "Hey Johnny," Nick says. "Your dream didn't happen to be in a courtyard surrounded by a bunch of doors, did it?"

John blinks in surprise. "Yeah. How did-" His eyes widen. "You mean, it wasn't a dream?"

Dwayne turns to me. "That place, was it really your soul, Sami"

The others turn to me. I nod. "That place was my Graveyard. It's the representation of my soul."

"That's the place where the demon souls are too, the ones that give you your power as a Harmonixer." David says. I nod.

"So…if that was your soul, then how the hell were we there?!" Nick shouts.

No one says anything. "I have no idea." I mumble. "This is really frustrating."

"I'll say." Nick says. "Does the book say anything?"

Why the hell didn't I think of that? I pull the book out of my jacket and open it. The gold-lettered prophecy is still on the first page. No changes there but I think I'll check up on it from time to time. Aerith did say that Prophecies, especially Forked ones, were prone to change. Damn…I miss them…

I flip a few more pages and stop. On about page five is a full-page painting of a jungle. "Well, that's different." The guys move and crowd around me to see. I flip to the next page. The blank sheet begins to fill with words and pictures. Soon several pages are filled with character profiles and walkthrough information, including Heartless that commonly appear in this particular world.

"Cool." Nick says. The other boys murmur their agreement. "So I guess this thing will provide us info on the world that we're in?"

"It would appear so." Dwayne says.

I flip through. "It's got a few rough maps, and it doesn't tell us where we should go exactly. It just has character information, Heartless information, a bit of history about the world and a few key points. Other than that we'll have to rely on what we know." I read through the biography on Deep Jungle. "It looks as though it takes stuff from both the movie and the game."

Nick grins. "I always did like a challenge."

"Does it have any other information?" David asks.

I shake my head no. "Looks like it'll give us the info when we need it." I flip through the rest of the book. The other pages are blank until I get near the end. "Some more Heartless profiles in the back, but nothing else."

David nods. "Okay. Sami, you keep the book. Do you have a pen?" I nod. "If you have to, jot down any details or notes along the way. It may help if we record John's visions too."

John shrugs. "The only one I've had so far was of Dwayne here in the jungle but there's no telling when I'll have another one."

David looks over at me. "Think you can handle it Sam?" He says with a small smile. I thump him on the shoulder.

"Duh. No problem. Now, what do you say we go find our resident ape-man?"

Dwayne looks up toward the trees. "No need, I think."

The rest of us look up. The trees are rustling with movement. I stuff the book back in my jacket and stand along with the others. David steps forward, positioned slightly in front of me I might add, to greet Tarzan.

Suddenly a roar erupts from the trees and a blur lunges toward our white-blond leader. Dwayne quickly knocks them both to the side as the rest of us jump away from the blur that nearly decapitated David. The furry mass quickly pivots as it lands, lunging instead at Nick.

Nick quickly summons his keyblade, swinging it at the threat. Unfortunately it manages to twist in midair, landing off to the side. Meanwhile David, John and I have our keyblades out and Dwayne is crouched near to the ground, ready to lunge himself. His teeth are bared and his eyes have morphed into something more animalistic. His nails have lengthened into claws and his canines have grown.

The five of us have formed a semi-circle around our new opponent, Sabor. I recognize the leopard that has haunted the jungle. He's crouched, muscles tensed and ready to spring. He eyes us all, as individuals and as a group.

"Okay," I say quietly. "This guy is fast, agile and hard to hit. We need fast attacks."

_It looks like you need my help._ (Wraith)

_Or mine. I know how this creature's mid works._ (Ferai)

Either way, I need a moment to transform. I'll see what I can do.

"Sam!"

I jerk out of the trance to see Sabor lunging at me. As I bring my keyblade up Dwayne as a fully transformed black wolf knocks him to the side. Fur and claws fly before the two leap off each other. Both are a bit scratched up but here's no real damage until Sabor is suddenly knocked a few feet away by a well-timed fireball from Nick. Sabor screeches as his side is scorched. John shoots a few at Sabor but the feline sidesteps them. Dwayne lunges at him again but this time Sabor is ready and leaps out of the way toward David, who quickly swings his keyblade, the cold stone surrounded by a fiery red aura.

Sabor screeches again as the fiery blade makes contact with his underbelly. He rolls to prevent himself from hitting a rather large rock. I bring my keyblade up as the injured cat turns toward me-

_You must transform! Let me out and you can kill that beast!_ (Wraith)

_Stop it…Leave me alone…_I have…to…_Stop…_The Wraith's screaming is almost deafening. The other demons are trying to silence her, but their added presence is making the pressure in my head worse. I can feel the pressure spreading through the rest of my body, my arms dropping. My vision is blurred…god! The pain!

_LET ME OUT! SET ME FREE, DAMNIT!_ (Wraith)

_STOP! MAKE IT_ "STOP!"

I fall to the ground just as Sabor lunges at me, fangs out and teeth bared. Through my blurred vision I see David and Dwayne rushing to get to me. John is firing like and Nick is frantically calling up a fire spell.

Suddenly another blur shoots out of the trees. It collides with Sabor and both of them go sailing over me. David's concerned face is the last thing I see before I pass out.

* * *

**Please review be it good or bad. I accept all! But please make it constructive critisism. I will NOT accept flames. I will harness them and return them to their owners with orders to KILL!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**But seriously, I would like to know if myfight scenes are okay. I'm not all that sure that they are realistic or anything. Please let me know where I can improve. **

**To all my readers and reviewers, thanks for reading and please continue to R&R!!**


End file.
